


PeCebre On ICE con C de Cabrón - Parodia AU Omegaverse.

by Sharayanime



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arcángel Phichit, Arcángeles - Freeform, Crispinodes, Demonios - Freeform, Ex-Serafín Seung, Fanfiction, Gammas, God - Freeform, Holyweek, Jesus - Freeform, M/M, Maria - Freeform, Multi, Omegaverse, Parodia, PeCebreOnIceConCdeCabrón, Phichit-riel, Querubines, Semanasanta, Seung Lee, VictorJosé, Vicyuu, Yoi - Freeform, YuriodeJesús, YuuriMaria, alfa - Freeform, alfaxomega, angeles - Freeform, bibliaverse, comediabiblica, deltas, josé - Freeform, lasantabiblia, nacimientodelniñodios, omega - Freeform, pesebre, victoralfa, vikyuu, yuuri on ice, yuuriomega
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharayanime/pseuds/Sharayanime
Summary: 「-¿Si ustedes creían que lo escrito por la biblia común era la versión verídica?...Esperen a leer lo dicho en el credo verse.」AU - Parodia Bíblica / Omegaverse: Donde veremos como se dan estos hechos del nacimiento del niño Jesús de un modo "particular" en su "pecebre"...y aunque ya sabemos que "pesebre" va con "s"...No pregunten el por qué...solo sigan la corriente (?)-Pareja principal: Vikyuu/Vicyuu (VictorAlpha x YuuriOmega)-Posiblemente habrán otras parejas. (sean hetero y/o Bl)-Vocabulario Moderado.-Menciones bíblicas-Tendrá sus toques de humor (los que me han leído saben que sí o sí los vá a tener)Portada: Gracias a Alexa Berenice, la amo xDAutora del Fic: Sharay A.-ENG @Sharayanime.Fanarts: Sharay A.-ENG @Sharayanime.《Los personajes de YOI usados aquí,  pertenecen a Kubo Mitsurou,  Sayoko Yamamoto y la empresa de animación MAPPA. 》Nota: ¡También lo encontraran en Wattpad!





	1. ❄️El Omega Elegido❄️

**Author's Note:**

> °°°《Presentación Fail》°°°
> 
> HOLA! nuevamente Shary (la autora-fail), revivo desde lo más profundo de mí tumba con otro pequeño pero concreto ¡Proyecto!
> 
> Como bien indica, el siguiente Fanfic es un "Short-FIC" o "Historia Corta" xD haciendo alusión del formato de mi bella Jefa (Danu) para no demorarme (la idea es escribir de 6 a 10 o 12 capis). Esto una Comedia-Romántica y a su vez Parodia con tintes Bíblicos del Nacimiento del niño Dios...tomando como referencia los personajes de Yuri On Ice!
> 
> Como siempre... Debido a unos dibujos que hice para finales del 2017 en "mero desmadre" en mi pagina en donde estoy activa en el care-libro (llámese Facebook), pues me han surgido muchas ideas sobre el como seria tal acontecimiento bíblico a mi versión de los hechos xD y necesito si o si botarlas de la cabeza. 
> 
> Dependiendo del capitulo, mantendrá la "dizque seriedad" que corresponde pero en su mayoría, "habrá mucho humor, el cual me caracteriza xD" o incluso un poco más sarcástico (me reiré con las maldades que haga con los pobres niños y niñas de YOI) XD ...
> 
> ¡Acepto insultos, Correcciones y tomatazos Ahrre! –se pone su casco por si las moscas.-
> 
> Aquí haré mención de ciertos detalles:
> 
> 1- Es AU de comedia bíblica, Pero también usaré por primera vez el universo del Omegavaino ( el verse ese de los alfas, betas, omegas, deltas gamas (? xD).... ¿y quién sabe que más vainas ocultas rondan por ahí?) ya sabrán el "por qué" de su uso... no pidan ser la super conocedora, porque del genero no sé ni madres jajaja xD medio sé cosas por lo que he leído.
> 
> 2- Soy creyente (una rara) pero creo en un ser que nos creo (para mi Dios) para otros será Buda, Mahoma, ¿Una chancla tal vez? xD ¡Lo que sea!... el punto aquí es que este fic deben tomarlo como lo que estoy planteando --->algo humorístico<\--- Sin embargo. si algunos de las lectoras y los lectores (como cosa rara también hay hombres que me leen xD sean heteros o gays ¡OMG! XD) sienten que el humor manejado aquí, es algo pesado o sienten aquello como una falta de respeto a sus creencias, respetaré aquello y les invito a dejar este fic e ir a mirar otros libros o fanfics míos que si sean de tu agrado :D ¡pa' gustos los colores! jejeje
> 
> Los personajes de YOI usados aquí, pertenecen a Kubo Mitsurou, Sayoko Yamamoto y la empresa de animación MAPPA. sobre mí solo me ha de pertenecer los fanarts que utilice o la narración creada.
> 
> Este libro también lo encontraran en Watpad
> 
> ♧[Prohibido resubir a otro lugar sin autorización]♧
> 
> Bien, con eso listo, ¡¡Diviértanse mucho y gracias por leer !!!

**_***************_ **  
_🎄_ **_Autora:_ ** _Shary_   
_🎄_ _**Capitulo 1:** _ _El Omega Elegido._   
_🎄_ _**Pairing** _ **:** **** _ Vicyyu ( _ _Victor x Yuuri_ _)_   
_🎄_ _**Au** _ **_:_ ** _  Navideño / Omegaverse  _  
_🎄_ **_Fanarts por:_ ** _Shary._  
**_****************_ **

 

 _ **Y porque creo que ahora si iré al infierno con esto y ustedes lo pidieron... ¡Las Vainas de Shary, presentan!:**_   ** _¡_** _Pe_ ** _C_** _ebre On Ice ... con "_ _ **c**_ _" de cabrón_ ** _!_**

 

 

**❄️**

 

 

 **C** uentan los escritos bíblicos en este alterado universo (con tintes "verse" porque no hay de otra y la autora es troll de primera), que un libertador y rey nacería para salvar a la humanidad.

Está es la historia de Yurio de Jesús, oriundo de Nazaret y empecemos por lo básico para que puedan leer.

Hace meses atrás, San Pedro le encargó una misión a un bello arcángel llamado Phichit-riel. Él buscaría una familia honrada, creyente y humilde, cuyo Alfa fuese fraternal y su Omega sin importar su género, debería de ser alguien puro y noble corazón;(sobre todo lo último) porque en su vientre, se ha de gestar al hijo de Dios, todo poderoso.

Además de todos los arcángeles, este era el detective del grupo, o si no ¿De dónde sacaría tanto material shipeador por el uso de ese aparato del averno que le ganó a Satanás en una apuesta que hicieron hace poco por un combate?

¡Y si!, esté arcangel de chocolate va a la vanguardia de la tecnología... ¡Ja! Millennial, le dicen.

Siguiendo con nuestra historia, el Arcángel Phichit-riel con su Iphone sagrado en mano, paseaba de casa en casa, en las afueras de Nazaret, pero ninguna familia cumplía el requisito, lo que lo fue desanimando. Hasta que cierta luna, con las estrellas surcando el cielo, él pudo dar con una pareja maravillosa, shipeable y muy hermosa.

El matrimonio era joven, y aún no se han enlazado a través de la mordida como es la costumbre, ellos esperaban hacerlo cuando el momento fuera propicio y así tener a sus hijos, pero ambos corresponden tiernamente a sus sentimientos. El Alfa era un sexy y fuerte hombre de cuerpo espartano pero con la frente tan grande como la muralla china. Es nazareno, de 27 años - mitad ruso y... ¿Un momento? ... ¿Rusia existía?

En caso de que la respuesta fuese un no, ¡hagamos de cuenta que si existió!

El nazareno de frente amplia - mitad ruso, se llamaba  _Víctor José Nikiforov de Nazaret._

__

**L** os datos, según el aparato electrónico del arcángel, arrojaban que el señor de hebras plateadas se dedicaba a la carpintería para dar en las noches como la canción del Mr Black: puro serrucho, serrucho, serrucho...¡Ah! No, esa es otra vaina...Ejem...¡Es decir!... !Se dedicaba a trabajar la carpintería, obviamente teniendo la madera como su materia prima!... Ehhhh....¡Si!... ¡Eso!

¡Lo juro por la virgencita, si miento! 

El Alfa tenía de omega destinado, a un lindo y adorable jovencito mitad japonés, no mayor de 17 años, nombrado como  _Yuuri María Nikiforov de Nazaret._

_ _

**E** ra hogareño, consentidor, alguien ejemplar que procuraba respetar los mandamientos del señor y lo mejor, ¡Aún era virgen como lo ha pedido el creador!...¡Ah! y descuiden, por la ONU no se preocupen. 

A nuestro ruso no lo meterán preso. Como esto es un fic de época, recuerden que en la historia original, las personas de ese entonces se casaban con gente joven o incluso tenían muchas concubinas. Con la diferencia de que si Víctor José, intentase hacer alguna propuesta de ese tipo con Yuuri María, el padre de Yuuri María, el señor Toshiya; lo dejará sin "pirulín polinizador"... Y ese alfa no es idiota.

¡Prefiere salvaguardar su descendencia de la fiera reservada, que tiene por suegro!

 

 

**❄️❄️**

 

 

 **C** ontinuando con el relato, a Phichit-riel le pareció estupendo, así que esperó a que anocheciera. Él sabía que Yuuri María quedaría solo en estos días porque su esposo fue a entregar un encargo, y mientras, estaría en casa de su madre para evitar que otros Alfas desvergonzados, quisieran tomar lo que no les pertenece (¡Si!, Víctor José era muy sobre protector, y como dice el dicho: "Alfa precavido vale por 2" )

Phichit-riel, también sabía que Yuuri María, oraba en las noches muy pegado a la ventana de su cuarto y así fue, tal como predijo el arcángel.

El noble omega arrodillado, mantenía su plegaria al cielo, pidiendo gracias por todo, dando bendiciones y buen augurio a su vida, a su esposo y a los demás, hasta que una luz se manifestó... o más bien el flash de la cámara.

Yuuri María se sobresaltó, así como un lindo corderito asustado cuando pudo ver a ese arcángel bello, de piel morena y alas resplandecientes. fue tanta su admiración que pronto terminó sonrojándose. Al contrario de Phichit-riel, él sonrió, realmente no pudo encontrar mejor omega para dicha labor y sin dar demora, se acercó a él.

Ha hecho una gran reverencia, al tiempo que muestra una de sus linda sonrisas y dedicó sus palabras al tomarle su grácil mano con la suya. El poder extraordinario ha hecho que el cuarto se iluminase por completo o que Yuuri sintiera un calor inexplicable en todo su ser cuando una paloma blanca descendió del cielo y se posó sobre su cabeza. Pero la noticia de que él, fue escogido para cierto propósito, del que ahora en su vientre llevaba al hijo de Dios, un niño al que tendría que llamar Yurio de Jesús.... Lo ha dejado estupefacto.

_—¡¿Estaís seguro?! ¡¿Tenéis que estar bromeando?!...Esto... ¡Esto no es posible!... ¡Es imposible!..._

_—¡Creedme Yuuri María!, ¡Es el poder de Dios!, Yo soy una muestra de ello y sus creaciones, ¿Acaso dudáis de vuestra fé?_

_—¡No lo hago, su entereza!_   _—_ habló rápidamente dándose cuenta de su error. Yuuri es un ferviente servidor y creyente del todo poderoso. _—Es solo... que...Aun me parece increíble que el vuestro señor optará por escogerme a mí, habiendo miles de omegas y betas mejores que Yo...Soy solo un simple ser insignificante._

_—¡Eres más que eso Yuuri María!, ¡Por esa humildad y calidez fuiste escogido para tal misión!_

_—Yo...Os comprendo y realmente sigo encantado pero..._

_—¿Qué ocurre, pequeño?...¿Cuál es tú duda?_

_—¿Cómo haré para explicarle a mi alfa que ahora estoy en "cinta," cuando sé, que aún no nos enlazamos? ¿Cómo haré para que me crea y no me rechace? No quiero que mi esposo piense cosas equívocas de mi persona o que falté a mi palabra... —_ Se abrazó a sí mismo, dejando caer el velo de todas sus preocupaciones.

 _"¡Oh Coño! ¡Menudo liazo! ¡Teneis razon!" ... —_ Phichit-riel recién cae en cuenta de aquello llevándose una mano a su cara.

Tenía lógica y abrazó al pobre omega consternado, le dijo que todo estará bien, que Sí Víctor José, realmente le amaba no deberá de dudar de su castidad, pues esta, no ha sido profanada a nivel terrenal, Dios es un espíritu con buenos principios moralistas y decente, ¡No un cochino!...¡Arrepientanse pecadores!

Hay algo llamado "Luz divina In Vitro" (lo último en guarachas santificadas) por lo que no hay necesidad de que tome posesión de su cuerpo. Yuuri Maria, solo sería una especie de "envase" que contendrá ese mágico e inexplicable milagro divino que gestará...

Igual, El arcángel le dijo que en caso de que necesitase ayuda, él mismo le comentará las cosas al alfa.

Al irse phichit-riel, Yuuri fue nuevamente al lugar donde hace sus oraciones e imploró al cielo eterno, como al señor padre nuestro que le ayudará a discernir las palabras adecuadas y que le diese entendimiento a su alfa...y al tiempo que eso ocurría, una rosa blanca ¡Apareció! 

 

¿En dónde?... ¡No sabemos! 

¡Pero ya pronto lo verán!...

 

 **_📷📷📷📷📷📷_ **  
_Continuará_  
_📷📷📷📷📷📷_   


**_*_ **

**_*_ **

**_*_ **

_🔥_ _**N/DE LA SHARY:** _ _HOLA AL PUEBLO ¿¡Cómo están!? xD iniciamos un nuevo dramamón, jajaja ya xD dejo la friega.  Este fue el Cap 1 de la Telebovela Colombo-Española-Mexicana. La tenía sentenciada desde el año pasado cuando saqué esos dibujos en broma.  La idea es reirse... Aunque siento que San Pedro me vigila horriblemente con este desmadre xDDDD eso si, no será tan largo como MOF, a lo mucho seran 5 o 6 capis...Y ESPERO TERMINARLO PARA ANTES DEL 6 DE ENERO XD_

 _Eso me lleva a las siguientes preguntas._ **_Chan chan chan:_ **

_-¿Qué cosas creen que pasarán en el cap 2? o__o porque se viene el dramamón a lo momazo por parte de Victor (cosa que publicaré hoy mismo si logró terminarlo.)_  
_-¿Phichi-riel evitará que su nueva Ship se vea interrumpida? D:_  
_-¿La rosa guadalupana ayudará xD?_  
_Todo eso y mucho más, solo aquí por su canal favorito (?)_

**_PARA FINALIZAR:_ **

_1) Si tienen  alguna  pregunta Idiomática, cultural o algo referente al fic, haganmela saber_ **_aquí_ ** _en este apartado._

 _2)Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mis fanarts en mi fanpage de facebook_ _**"StarsDub's"** _ _y también los invito a leer otros fics o/y Artbooks que llevo por aquí en AO3 y en_ _**Wattpad .** _

_2)  Y si tengo dedazos de redacción, o alguna corrección que hacer, ¡Díganmela! la idea es mejorar q_q y que estos capítulos  para ustedes queden bonitos, gracias <3_

_3) ¡Nos vemos en el que sigue! ¡¡¡Cambio y fuera!!! ¡¡Muchos Saluditos a todos!!_

**_Atte:_ ** _su servilleta, la Shary :D_


	2. ❄️ El Alfa Adolorido ❄️

**_***************_**  
 _🎄_   ** _Autora:_** _Shary_  
 _🎄_   ** _Capitulo 2:_** _El Alfa Adolorido_  
 _🎄_   _ **Pairing**_ **:** _Vicyyu (_ _Victor x Yuuri_ _)_  
 _🎄_   _ **Au**_ ** _:_** _Navideño / Omegaverse_  
 _🎄_   ** _Fanarts por:_** _Shary._  
 ** _****************_**

 

 ** _Y porque ustedes pidieron continuación... ¡Las Vainas de Shary, presentan!:_**   ** _¡_** _Pe_ _ **C**_ _ebre On Ice ... con "_ _ **c**_ _" de cabrón_ ** _!_**

 

**❄️**

 

 **L** os días pasaron, exactamente 2 meses después de aquel suceso donde el arcángel de vez en cuando le visitaba para mirar que todo le fuese bien. Terminó haciéndose amigo del omega y le contaba sobre sus aventuras o los shippeos cósmicos que tomaba desde su celular de los otros santos como San Yakov veedor de los rusos con Santa Lilia, patrona del hielo.

¿O quizás a santa Kubito de sazone con Sayoneza de la trinidad?

Yuuri María sabía, que hoy su amado esposo regresaría, así que él no tuvo problemas en movilizarse a su casa, arreglarla un poco y prepararle un rico Katsudón de cena (sin mencionar que aún no se le notaba su bendición) por lo que pasó de persaversivido para a todos.   
  
No pregunten el por qué hay katsudón en un fic de temática bíblica, navideña e histórica alterada...

Mientras tanto, el Alfa ya estaba a pocos metros de su hogar, estaba cansado pero feliz por su logro propuesto. Obtuvo una gran comisión, lo suficiente para pagarle al celopata del Rey "Michelle Crispinodes" sus impuestos y que le quedará para él. Como gozaba de buen humor, tenía pensado llevarle lirios (sus favoritas, puesto que el aroma le recuerda la dulce esencia de su omega)

Ahhh  **su**  omega...

Suyo de **él**...

y de  **nadie** más...

Suspiraba tontamente enamorado tras reflexionar y con su tontisima sonrisa de corazón. Al llegar a su casa se percató del exquisito aroma, su estómago rugió, su Yuuri siempre encuentra la forma de sorprenderle. Víctor José entró a hurtadillas a la pequeña cocina que poseían. Yuuri daba los últimos toques a ese Katsudon y de repente...

 _—Hmmm...Hmmm... ¡Huele delicioso cariño!—_ Le abrazó por detrás y le dejó muchos besos a su cuello.

 _—¡Víctor José!—_ se erizó y acabó sonrojándose.

El alfa desvergonzado río a sus anchas y su omega no pudo evitar reclamarle, pero el rubio de hebras cenizas tirando al platino le tomó su rostro y le estampó un bonito beso en sus labios. Vaya forma de callarle ¿eh?

Más el lindo momento se vio interrumpido, el instinto del alfa mandó señales que solo él podría interpretar, además de detectar un ligero cambio en el aroma de Yuuri como en su metabolismo. Su nariz se paseó de forma indiscreta por todo el cuello, pecho o ropa del omega haciéndole cosquillas, y cuando su mano tocó el vientre (que en sí no se encontraba abultado pero que ya en poco iría en ascenso) Víctor José, se retiró dramáticamente, hecho un mar de bruma en su cabeza.

Yuuri se preocupó cuando le vió su cambio, pasó de la felicidad al flagelo en un segundo...y luego, al enojo.

_— **¡¡¡YUURI MARíA.... ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ ME HABÉIS TRAICIONADO?!!!!**_

_—¿Eh?_

_— **¡¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL DESGRACIADO QUE OS CORROMPIÓ?!! ¡¿QUIÉN OSÓ TOMAR EL NÉCTAR DE VUESTRA FLOR?!**_

_— **¿Ahhh?**  — _ahora si la captó.  _—V-Vitya, Espera..._

_— **¡¡¡LA TRAICIÓN!!! ¡¡¡LA DECEPCIÓN!!!**_

Víctor manoteaba al aire cualquier sarta de tarugadas . Hasta quería gritar a los cuatro vientos un  _ **"** Cortadle la verga **",**_ pero pronto recordó, que no tenía lacayos para buscar al canalla y mucho menos, que él no era el monarca guerrero de ese libro omegaverse de tierras extranjeras que leyó hace rato.

 _—_ _E-esto tiene una explicación, Vitya José._    _  
_

_—_ _**¡¡¡AÚN NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYAS ENGAÑADO!!!** _

_— **¡¡¡JAMÁS HE ESTADO CON NADIE!!!**_

Yuuri Maria mencionó aquello sin titubear, es una persona con valores y por sobretodas las cosas ama a ese hombre más que a nadie en la vida. Entre el nervio o la angustia, le explicó lo sucedido hace 2 meses atrás y que ahora, el hijo tiene dentro de sí, sería la salvación para el pueblo de Israel.

Como era de esperarse, Víctor José no le creía e incluso, río por inercia y no porque le hiciera gracia, ¡No señor! su orgullo de alfa estaba por el suelo y herido porque aquel omega con quien soñaba tener hijos, le ha sido infiel Con...Con... ¿El Espíritu Santo?...¿En serio?

 _—¡¿Y pensáis que soy tan tonto como para creerme ese... "Cuento" o "Profecía infantil" que inventaron los sacerdotes hace años atrás? ¿Qué aquella patraña se cumplió y que sois el escogido?...¡¡¡¡Joder!, **¡Que me cago en...!!!** — _se mordió la lengua antes de mencionar cualquier disparate deslenguado de su boca, la decencia ante todo y más por que él no está hablando con cualquier persona, es su omega.. Si su padre y jefe de la manada en Galilea le oyera,  se llevaría un palazo en toda la calva... 

Tomó un respiro y prefirió pasar a lo directo... 

_—¡¡Yuuri Maria, no seas tan descarado!!!!, ¡¡¡¡No metaís a Dios en tus infidelidades y acepta que me pusiste los cuernos con otro Alf...!!_

_**Sxf: SLAPPPP!!** _

La cachetada que recibió fue brutal, tan brutal que terminó cayendo al patio. Yuuri dio un par de pasos a su puerta, le miró con su rostro en alto, claro, estaba por llorar después de semejante frase, pero se fortaleció. Todo eso lo convirtió en un enojo tremendo y le gritó a todo pulmón que nunca sería capaz de estar con otra persona que no fuese él, y si tan poca fe tiene de su palabra como en los mandamientos de Dios, entonces lo suyo debía acabar y que cada quien tomara caminos por separado de una buena vez.

_— **¡TERMINEMOS CON ESTO Y NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA!**_

El portazo finalizó la alterada conversación y hallándose solo en medio del patio, Víctor José quedó tieso como un mármol... 

   _—¡Hostia, que por poco y me descabeza de un tirón! —_ no dejaba de sobarse su pómulo enrojecido, inclusive, hasta parpadeaba y parpadeaba sin salir del asombro. No obstante, se repuso con sus bríos y un gran puchero al tocar con esmero esa puerta.

 _— **¡Yuuri Maria Nikiforov de Nazaret! ¡Abridme la puerta! ¡** aún no hemos terminado, porque yo soy quien tiene que terminar contigo **!** —_ Oh boy ¿Realmente dijo eso? todo en ese Alfa frentón, cabeza de chicharito hizo boom en su cabeza.   

Se supone que la víctima era él pero de alguna manera estúpida (una bastante estúpida y obvia para ustedes como para mí) terminó siendo el acusado.

Su omega nunca le había pegado, es decir, Su Yuuri (ese, el virgen con la bendición) era alguien regañón debido a su naturaleza, a los omegas les encanta imponer orden dentro de la casa cuando se trata de comida o que nada esté fuera de su lugar, pero en general Yuuri Maria, siempre se precisó como alguien tierno, al punto de verse tímido en situaciones algo vergonzosas para él...

Más lo de hoy, le permitió descubrir otra faceta de las tantas que le faltan...Dejó de tocar un momento y se puso a formular o flipear muchas preguntas para si mismo, tipo: 

_"¿Y sí la embarré?" "¡¿Y sí mí omega os dijo la verdad y la he cagado hasta el 70?! ¿O sí lo estuviere haciendo para que le perdonase y así encubrir su infidelidad?"_

Parece que meditarlo lo hizo volar muy lejos y culminó mareandose por completo o con sus ojos en espiral...

 

**❄️** **❄️**

 

 **T** an pronto oscureció, Víctor José intentó entrar de cualquier forma a su hogar, pero fue imposible, Yuuri Maria le pasó cerrojo a todo por dentro y debió dormir en casa de su madre o inventarle que quería visitarla a ella primero. En la madrugada, el ruso nazareno con sus lagrimones u ojos de huevo frito, abrazaba su almohada de conejito como si fuese un niño consentido (uno grandote para sus 27 años) e intentaba conciliar sus aguas después de esa discusión, más al lado de su mesita de noche, yacía algo bonito, puro y brillante.

 _—¿Y está rosa?—_ la miró encantado parando su llanto.

El susodicho la puso en un jarrón con agua para que se mantuviera fresca y rozagante, se dispuso a dormir de nuevo, pero a los 15 minutos escuchó una voz cantarina que le retumbaba en su cabeza...

_—¡Víctor José!, ¡Víctor José! ¡Despertad!_

_—¿Ehmmmmmhhpppp?_ _  
_ _  
_ _—¡Vamos, Tio! ¡Despierta!, ¡Si no lo hacéis, no podré ayudarte con Yuuri María, inmaculado de la santísima virgen guadalupana... ¡Y Mi ship favorita nunca se enlazará o tendrá cachorros como manda vuestro señor!. —_ le daba muchos toques, con la punta de su dedo, y en toda su frente.

_—Ehh...Padre ya hice mi tare....¿Ehhhh?.... **¡¿AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!**_

_—¡Al fin! —e_ xpresó alegre el Arcángel, y ese flash de su Iphone volvió aparecer.

Víctor José, despavorido y tirado en el frío suelo, no disimuló para nada el espanto en su cara... Un hombre de piel negra al igual que su corta cabellera, de vestimenta extravagante, con alas y aureola, estaba en su cuarto en plena madrugada, expresó para sí mismo un: _"¿Esto debe de ser una pesadilla?" ... "¡Los espíritus chocarreros no existen!"_

 

__

_— **¡H** ey **!** ,  **¿** Sabéis qué escucho lo que pensáis en voz alta **?** — _y solo allí se dio cuenta que no estaba soñando...  
 _  
_ _—¡Ave María purísima! ¡Por lo que más queráis, ¡Os ruego que no me llevéis! ¡Aun soy un Alfa joven, fuerte y demasiado hermoso para dejar este mundo!_

_—¡Si!, !Si!, !Si!, Señor "Macho alfa de lomo plateado que duerme con almohadas de conejitos", **¡Rápido!** ¡No hay tiempo!, ¡Seguidme si quieres vivir y salvar tu relación!_

_—¿¡Ah?! ¿¡Espera!? ¿¡QUÉ?!... **¡Whoooaaaaaaaaaaa!....**_

_—¡Os llevaré con su omega y será mejor que escuchéis con atención!, ¡Su vida y la del pequeño cachorro, corren peligro! ¡Solo usted puede protegerlos! —_  le habló con propiedad y una seriedad ganada por los siglos que lleva en su labor de guardián o pregonero de la palabra sagrada, en lo que volaba a la velocidad de la luz.

El arcángel en estos días, hizo de espía en el palacio de Crispinodes, y se enteró por boca del mismo rey, que iniciaría un rastreo de todos los primogénitos que nacerían este año para así, dar por acabadas sus vidas y de paso, eliminar a ese supuesto monarca que tomaría su trono en pocos años. Muchos soldados ya comenzaron con la primera fase (la búsqueda masiva), ca si llegarían a Galilea, Para Phichit-riel... Eso no es bueno. ¡Nada bueno!

 _—Ahora que sabéis a fondo las cosas, ¿si comprendeís la magnitud y los peligros que enfrentará Yuuri Maria?, ¿Verdad?... ¡Ahora que sabéis de la existencia de un Dios divino, el Dios que os creó a ti y a mi por igual, ¿Te atreveís abandonar al noble omega a su suerte?—_ Las palabras del ser místico golpearon por mucho, los sentidos del alfa.

Entre el follaje de nubes o estrellas, el arcángel seguía tomando la mano ajena de aquel adulto joven de ojos claros. Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa sincera, pues pudo ver honestidad y arrepentimiento en su alma. Al llegar al patio trasero, aterrizaron con cuidado de no levantar sospechas, Víctor José, aun continuaba en shock o asimilaba que acabó de atravesar media Galilea volando. Phichit-riel le tomó por los hombros e hizo que le mirara.

 _—Sé que os parece una fantasía extraordinaria, ¡Pero creedlo Víctor José, Hombre de Nazaret! ¡Es real!, ¡Tan real como el decir que yo soy un ser de luz y que solo fui el encargado de pregonar la profecía a un omega virgen bendito entre los omegas! Te puedo asegurar que vuestra pareja sigue puro y casto para usted, y que tendréis hijos propios tal cual como el cultivo de espigo que se esparce en la región. Pero, ahora es su deber de Alfa protegedle de las garras del Rey Crispinodes. —_  El Arcángel moreno abrió la puerta con un solo movimiento de sus manos.

La luz escarchada que brotaba de ella fue suficiente para asombrar aún más, al ruso nazareno, dejándole con la boca acorazonada abierta _._

_—¡Anda! ¡Id con tu amado!, ¡Deberéis estar alerta en su camino, puesto que estará lleno de espinas , ¡Ruso de Nazaret!.._

_—¡Os prometo con mi vida que Yuuri Maria, estará sano y salvo conmigo! ¡Palabra de Alfa!—_ Víctor José, no puede dudar ante ese milagro presenciado por sus ojos.

_—¡Perfecto! ¡Mi victuuri se ha salvado!_ _  
_ _  
_ _—¿Victuuri?_

_—Ahhhmmm...¡Cosas mías sin importancia, noble alfa! —_ replicó sin vergüenza alguna el arcángel shipeador con su rostro contento.  _—¡¿Pero que Coño esperáis, tío?! Llevadle a un lugar seguro donde los secuaces de Crispinodes no les alcancen. Te sugiero ir a Belén...Tengo una buena corazonada de que allí, podrás despistar a ese déspota. Para cuando la búsqueda de su ejercito se intensifique, ya la bella criatura nacerá en algo llamado "vísperas navideñas"._

 _"¿Vísperas navideñas? ¿Qué es eso?"_ _—_  pensó con intriga, no comprende para nada eso último por el arcángel, más lo otro, si lo piensa cumplir y responde con un: _—_ _¡Ten por sentado que el hijo de vuestro señor, nacerá!_

Phichit-riel asiente gustoso y le desea buena suerte en su travesía, El orará mucho a su padre celestial para que los proteja de toda sombra o deidad mal habida. El alfa entra su casa, más renovado que nunca, Guarda todo lo que puede en maletas y pasa a su establo a buscar el Burro que le hará compañía, era café, uno juguetón de nombre Makkachin.

Ahora, pasó al cuarto donde yace un Yuuri Maria durmiente, con su rostro enrojecido y algo mojado (asume que fue por la discusión de hoy) y se siente mal por ello. La esencia de su omega destila tristeza, Víctor José, piensa que eso no es bueno tanto para él como para el bebé que gestaba en su vientre y todo por su culpa...No resiste más y va directo a su cama, para darle un casto beso. Tal acción ha hecho que despertase y Yuuri al sorprenderse no puede evitar que un pequeño gemidito salga de sus labios o que el nombre del alfa escape de su boca.

 _—¿Vic...tor?...—_ se ruborizó.

 _—Shhhh, tranquilo mi cielo. —_ le calló con otro pico, esta vez más pequeño  dejandole en jaque y prosiguió. _—No lloreís, que me parte el alma verte así y todo por ser un vil de poca fe a la palabra de Dios o a la tuya._

_—Yo..._

_—Tenéis razón... —_ lo interrumpió. _—Y yo lo lamento. Lamento  haberte llamado infiel y  lamento haber dudado_ _de tí y_ _de vuestro Dios todopoderoso que cubre el firmamento._

_—Hasta hace un par de horas estabas reacio a...Creerme..._

_—Lo sé, pero un iluminado del cielo y de piel como la canela se me apareció._ _—_  su rostro resplandeció fue como el de un niño curioso (uno bien pendejo con boca de corazón).  _  
_ _  
_ _—¿Os encontráis con Phichi-riel?..._

 _—Él me lo dijo todo...Ahora sé lo tonto que fuí, en serio, lamento el correr de tus lágrimas. —_ le tomó sus manos y las besó con dedicación. _—Perdonadme, perdonadme los dos. —_ y al final rozó con delicadeza el abdomen su omega.

Él sabe que la misión que Yuuri María tiene sobre sus hombros, ¡pesa! y que no es tarea sencilla. Él sabe, que donde el mismísimo Dios a optado por brindarle ese privilegio al chico, es por sus costumbres, sus intachables valores y por ese carisma inocente que le rodea (Y bueno, por el resumen dado, él comprendió que Yuuri María en términos terrenales y carnales sigue siendo un omega virgen y que no ha roto su palabra, eso es algo que le alivia.) Le ayudará, le protegerá y también guiará a ese pequeño como si fuese suyo.

 Así, para cuando llegue el momento de enfrentar su destino, El futuro rey de Israel no tenga que depender de ninguno.

_—De acuerdo amor, escuchadme. ¡llevad todas vuestras cosas!, Porque partiremos a Belén y...—El alfa mencionó rápidamente lo acontecido y le aseguró que no permitirá que nadie le haga daño, ni a él ni a su hijo._

Yuuri María, no pudo con sus lágrimas o sus emociones, él en ese momento era un manojo de sentimientos desbordados, Víctor José le abrazó y le arropó para calmarlo e incluso expulsó sus feromonas o ese rico olor que tanto le encanta a su Yuuri María, uno de mangos y duraznos, uno que no es común en un alfa puro, pero que era perfecto en su pareja.

Con eso le bastaba y le sobraba....Con eso ya sabía que todo estaba bien y que a partir de mañana, el viaje marcaría un cambio total a sus vidas.

 

Aunque nadie dijo que será tranquilo... 

 

¿O si?...

 

 

_📷📷📷📷📷📷_   
_Continuará_   
_📷📷📷📷📷📷_

*****

*****

*****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥N/DE LA SHARY: HOLA AL PUEBLO ¿¡Cómo están!? xD Tal como os prometí, el dramamón continua, jajaja Este fue el Cap 2 de su Telebovela Colombo-Española-Mexicana. lo tenía listo hace rato pero me faltaban ajustarle cosas y creo que lo logré.
> 
> Apareció Phichit-riel (en forma de dibujito fail junto con la rosa de guadalupe) a salvar el día y de paso su ship xD!!!! Creo que esta vez si me la fume verde xD aunque bien...sé que es parodia, creo que el drama hilarante a lo María la del barrio está super justificado. 
> 
> Eso me lleva a las siguientes preguntas. ¡Chan chan chaaaaan!:
> 
> -¿Qué cosas creen que pasarán en el cap 3? o__o (porque se viene la travesía desde Galilea a Belén en el "Burrito Makka-chero" (tómenlo como una pista) xD  
> -¿Veremos Villancicos?  
> -El Rey Crispinodes evitará a toda costa la profesía?
> 
> Todo eso y mucho más, solo aquí por su canal favorito (?)
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR:
> 
> 1) Si tienen alguna pregunta Idiomática, cultural o algo referente al fic, háganmela saber aquí en este apartado.
> 
> 2)Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mis fanarts en mi fanpage de facebook "StarsDub's" y también los invito a leer otros fics o/y Artbooks que llevo por aquí en AO3 o en Watpad. 
> 
> 3)Si tengo dedazos de redacción, o alguna corrección que hacer, ¡Díganmela! la idea es mejorar q_q y que estos capítulos para ustedes queden bonitos, gracias <3
> 
> 4) ¡Nos vemos en el que sigue! ¡¡¡Cambio y fuera!!! ¡¡Muchos Saluditos a todos!!
> 
> Atte: su servilleta, la Shary :D


	3. ❄️¡Camino a Belén!❄️

 

 ** _***************_**  
_🔥_ _ **Autora:**_ _Shary_  
_🔥_ _ **Capitulo 3:**_ _¡Camino a Belén!_    
_🔥_ ** _Au_** _ **:**_ _Navideño / Omegaverse_  
**_🔥Fanarts_ _:_** _Shary_  
**_****************_**

 

 _ **¡Y las Vainas de Shary, presentan!:**_   _ **¡**_ _Pe_ ** _C_** _ebre On Ice ... con "_ ** _c_** _" de cabrón_ _ **!**_   

 

 

**❄️**

 

 

 **E** n el episodio anterior, vimos como nuestra bella parejita de tórtolos, arreglaron sus diferencias gracias a un arcángel bondadoso, alegre y shipeador. Empacaron todas sus cosas, incluyendo esa rosa blanca que Víctor José encontró, y se la dio Yuuri María para que siempre recordará que nunca lo dejará solo. Finalmente, Alfa como Omega, abandonaron su humilde hogar para aventurarse a algo sin precedentes. ¡Su viaje a la enigmática ciudad de Belén!

El tercer mes fue sencillo torear los tramos del territorio Galileo en el coche de  ** _"_** _Nando_ ** _"_** , que no es otra cosa más que ir  ** _"_** _caminando_ ** _"_**  , porque no les quedó de otra.

¿Qué esperaban? ¿Algún carro deportivo en esta historia? ¡Olvídenlo!

¡Son Israelíes!, ¡Está en sus genes ancestrales ser caminantes desde la época de Abraham, Elías o Moisés, por dar un par de ejemplos. Tal es la reputación de un israelí, que caminan más que Moncayo a pie descalzo o un Testigo de Jehová pregonando el libro de la Atalaya en nuestros tiempos y... Okay... ya me desvié del tema ¡Mejor continuemos!

La ruta a su destino no tiene pérdida (según el alfa con boca de corazón), ya que era cuestión de seguir la corriente del Jordán y de paso, ver a esos peces en el río que beben y beben y vuelven a beber...con tal de ver a Niño Dios nacer.

Cuanto más avanzaban los días, la pequeña criaturita bendecida por el Señor, iba creciendo así como su Omega se ponía cada vez más bello, rozagante y con una aura divina proveniente del cielo...Claro, a Yuuri Maria pocas veces le albergaba uno que otro mareo (lo normal en su estado) No obstante, eso no dejaba de opacar el hecho de que Víctor José, se hallase en modo Alfa dominante...Mmm mejor rectifiquemos, se encontraba paranoico, artistero y sobreprotector por mil.

Las feromonas dulces como maternas de Yuuri María se esparcen por doquier y hacía que su lobo alfa se mantuviese alterado.

A nivel científico, emocional o Psicológico, los hombres betas (esos humanos normales y los que estén leyendo esto) comparten algunos síntomas de su pareja real al estar en cinta. A eso le conocemos como  _"Identificación"_  y eso no es otra cosa, que el proceso por el cual un individuo se vuelve "semejante" a otro.

En el caso de los Alfas y Omegas, la identificación se puede dar parcial o total. La total, sería si están completamente enlazados a través de la mordida. Llegando a conectarse entre ellos o incluso sentir al bebé y saber sus emociones, aquello no los hace dominantes porque ya prevén con antelación que le pasa a su pareja y pasan un embarazo más tranquilo.

Pero si no están enlazados, (como ocurre con Víctor José o Yuuri María en estos instantes) la conexión natural y mística inexplicable entre esa especie dada por su instinto o lobo de Alfas y Omega, permite que sientan algunas (no muchas) impresiones entre sí. El resultado, hace que los Alfas eleven sus sentidos para procurar de estar a alerta de su destinado en estado de embarazo y según el Alfa, varían o profundizan sus actitudes territoriales.

Algunos lo saben sobrellevar, otros como Víctor José, son un bonito desastre. . .Bueno, un Yuuri María con pancita, de cachetes regordetes y sonrojado hasta decir no más, es y será para él, una dulce tentación en la muchedumbre que les rodea en sus viajes.

 _—¿Os podemos ayudar, Joven? — 3_  pastores, (un Beta y dos Alfas) ofrecieron sus servicios al ver al muchacho en apuros con las compras que llevaba para la cena.

 _—Oh no se preocupen, porque...—_ Yuuri Maria, estaba por declinar su oferta amablemente pero....

 _—Él puede pedir mi ayuda perfectamente, cierto cariño. —_ las feromonas agrias o esa sonrisa falsa, daban terror en Víctor José.

Con firmeza, arrinconó a Yuuri María a su lado, rodeándolo con su fornido brazo en sus grandes caderas, y sin dejar de mostrar su sonrisa gélida. Yuuri María, muy sobresaltado dejó escapar un jadeo o su sonrojo. Más no era tonto, él pensó que toda acción corporal en él Alfa, decía a gritos un: _"Acercaos a mí Omega o a su cachorro ¡y les arrancaré sus testículos de un tajo, Gilipollas!"_

Entre otras cosas me pregunto: ¿Si decían "Gilipollas" en esa época?

En fin...Aquello, provocó que los pastores se alejan huyendo y que un omega preñado, regañara al descarado de su alfa.

 _—_ **_¡VÍCTOR JOSÉ NIKIFOROV DE NAZARET! ¡NO PODÉIS IR POR LA VIDA ASUSTANDO A CUÁNTO PASTOR SE NOS PRESENTE, HOMBRE!_ **

_—Yo solo protejo lo que es mio. —_ Este último bien orgulloso, estaba contento y airoso por su cometido.

 _—Bien, ya que andáis así de protector, ¿Porque no haceros vigilancia en la noche con vuestro corcel, Makkachin? Tened por seguro que apreciará vuestra compañía. ¡Do svidaniya! —_ y se fue con sus compras a sitio de paso donde se estaban hospedando.

 _—_ ** _REALLY???!!!! ... ¡¡¿P-PERO POR QUEÉÉÉÉÉ?!!... ¡¡¡¿SI NO HICE NADAA?!!!_** _—_  le siguió llorando con exageración. Él sabe que cuando su esposo se pone en ese plan, dura hasta 4 días sin dormir a su lado...

¡Oh que terrible para el ruso, hermanos!, ¡Oremos! 

 

 

**❄️❄️**

 

 

 **A** sí fueron pasando los meses, 6 para ser exactos. Recorriendo lugares, descansando en posadas o al aire libre. ¡Oh! pero al llegar a la parte de los antojos o los cambios de humor del joven japonés-Nazareno, ¡Fue el acabose para Víctor José¡

Los antojos son como un deseo inesperado o voraz de hambruna absoluta, y se puede decir que los tienen entre uno y dos de cada cuatro omegas o betas en estado de embarazo... Estos no avisan, estos no preguntan, ¡Solo atacan sin cesar a sus víctimas! o bien. . . A la pareja del omega que vemos en estos instantes, corriendo de aquí para allá... ¡Y ay de su frente o su bienaventurado amigo de "allí" abajo si no los consigue! ¡Porque pagará con miseria apocalíptica de no hacerlo!

¿A quién carajos se le ocurre comer Piroshky de Katsudón con cordero y beber leche de chivo, en plena madrugada?

Víctor José al calmar el apetito de su "lindo cerdito venerado" como le llamaba de cariño, no pudo evitar poner un precioso puchero enojón en sus labios o cruzarse de brazos al estar sentado a su lado. El Omega se acariciaba su vientre o entonaba canciones de cuna a esa criaturita que le faltaba poco por nacer. Víctor José, estaba algo celoso por la atención avasalladora que impartía en el bebé que gestaba. Pensaba que Dios deberá ofrecerle una fuerte recompensa, ya que por culpa de su hijo, Yuuri María pasaba de ser alguien adorable, a un poseído por el mismísimo demonio y todo, por causa del hambre generada por el tragón dentro de sus entrañas.

¡Y No!... ¡No hay snickers que le salvase de su perdición!

Yuuri María, aunque no estuviese enlazado podía percibir la conexión de su alfa o sus sentimientos ocurrentes, aquello le causaba gracia. Una inocente con tintes traviesos, definitivamente lo adora y que Víctor José, sea tan "él"

 _—Parece que vuestro segundo padre sigue enojado con nosotros. . . —_ Musitó bajito Yuuri María para su niño.

_—¿Os Puedo saber qué habéis dicho de mí para que sea tan graciosillo?_

Ladeando un poco su rostro para así concordar con los iris azules, sonrió ante ese gesto infantil y berrinchudo que ya se le estaba siendo costumbre al Alfa de su marido.

 _—Nada en especial, es solo que...—_ Yuuri María no pudo controlar esa pequeña sonrisa.  _—¿Mirad qué ponerte así solo porque un pequeño inocente que demande alimento y atención de vuestra madre? ¡Sois sorprendente!_

Víctor José por alguna razón, se sintió tan descubierto que no pudo de la vergüenza y acabó delatándose aún más, cuando apareció el carmín en en sus mejillas.

 _—¡Ese niño es el culpable de que mi Yuuri María, ya no me consienta como antes! —_ chillo con justa causa.

_—¡Vamos hombre, que no es tan malo!_

_—_ ** _¡¡¡¡Yuuuuuriiiii!!!!!_** _—_ se desplomó al suelo como el dramaqueenazo que es.

Yuuri María, internamente le pidió a Dios mucha paciencia con las pataletas de su Alfa, aunque en parte tenía algo de razón. Ciertamente tener una vida dentro de sí, (y no cualquiera, una con portes celestiales) cambiaba toda su visión de la vida, lo suficiente para sobrepasar su estado semi-ansioso. Lo bueno es, que mientras el Todopoderoso (o esa rosa blanca de Guadalupe) les protegéis de todo mal y que su amado Víctor José se mantuviese a su lado, Yuuri podría dar lo mejor de sí.

Su fe interna mueve montañas como el granito de mostaza.

Expulsando ese estupor de sus pulmones despejó esas nubes de su cabeza, y solo se centró en la estampa adolorida, pues frente a él, yacía ese alfa llorón a sus pies. Le besó con dulzura sus cabellos, o le hablaba con esa  _"voz de ángeles"_  propia de los omegas para calmar a sus destinados y reconfortarlos de todo suplicio. En lo que expelía su aroma a lirios, le expresó muchas disculpas por no mimarlo como se debe.

¡Eso sí!, no es que el fuese maldadoso con Víctor José. pero fallaba constantemente al reír con solo verle los mofletes inflados.

 _—¡Yuuri María no te riáis que es serio! ¡Me ha de doler, quemad y calcinad como no tenéis idea!_ —y otra vez volvió a exagerar levantándose de la nada mostrando sus lloriqueos.

Ese alfa caprichado, le rodeó todo con sus brazos sus caderas y escondió su rostro sobre esa abullonada panza. Yuuri simplemente continuo consolándolo, se le hacía tierno.

 _—Lo siento_ _Vítenʹka_ _, pero_ _me es imposible no hacerlo._ _—_ continuó con gracia separando su cara de su vientre y retirándole sus mechones de su frente para así, darle un beso en ella. Víctor siempre quedaba atontado cuando le llamaba por ese apodo. — _Si te doy otro beso en vuestra frente... ¿Me perdonáis?_

 _—¡N-no es suficiente!—_ dijo aquello haciéndose el pretencioso. _—¡Y... Y... Y Deberán ser miles de besos como mínimo! —_ demandó muy descarado al final, ronroneaba gustoso sobre de él o reafirmando ese abrazo con cuidado.

 _—Entonces, ¡Así será!—_ concluyó el gentil omega.

Pronto algo en el vientre se movió, golpeando muy fuerte esa muralla ancha que el ruso se mandaba por frente y dejándole a él o a su esposo sorprendidos.

_—¿A-amor? ¿Te encuentras bien? Eso nunca os habéis pasado._

_—Sí ...estoy bien... Ya pasó._

_—¿Vos sentiros lo que yo?—_ se auto sobaba esa zona aún con asombro.

 _—Creo que fue Yuri de Jesús...—_ soltó en su timidez. _—Y parece que le agradas.... Jamás se había movido así y menos contigo._

 _—¿Será? —_ Ya se había emocionado.

_—¿Queréis oídle? Vamos que no muerde. ¿Sí?_

_— Hmmm. . . —_ Víctor José había dudado en hacerlo, pero su Yuuri lo convenció...

El Alfa ruso pegó su oreja al vientre otra vez para poder sentirle y debía admitir que este tipo de sensación le gustaba, ¿Será que volvería a tener este privilegio nuevamente cuando su Yuuri conciba los cachorros de ambos?...La curiosidad se evidencia en su mirada y desea con fervor experimentarlo.

Se atrevió a acariciarlo o susurrarle cosillas en broma, y esa pequeña criatura se removía causándole a la pareja un bonito cosquilleo...

Víctor José, en algún punto le preguntaba a su esposo, si él podría llegar a ser un buen padre a futuro con sus propios cachorros o con Yuri de Jesús (Dios dejó esa misión en ellos, ya que debía atender sus asuntos en el cielo, repartir milagros o sus negociaciones con los abogados de satanás para verificar el control de sus maldades). Yuuri María le aseguró que él era alguien idóneo y que aun con sus pequeños defectos, como el ser caprichoso, hará una buena labor de papá.

 _—¡Bien, pequeño!...Cuando nazcas, te voy a proteger al igual que tu mami ¿De acuerdo?...Mmm aunque será confuso para mi llamar a ambos "Yuri" ...¡Así que os diré "Yurio"! —_ expresó ilusionado olvidando todos sus malestares con esa boca de corazón.

 _"_ _¿Yurio? Okay, eso ha sido original_ _"...—_ Yuuri no paraba de sonreír tímidamente. 

 

 

 **D** esde hace unos días o incluso hace unos minutos, su esposo estaba enojado con su super-archi-enemigo número uno no nacido, porque acaparaba toda su atención. Más el evento sucedido y el que reflexionará un poco sobre la idea de verse como un buen papá, ha hecho que olvidara toda molestia. ¡Otra razón más para amar a ese niño grande que tiene por alfa frentón y destinado!  

_—¡Ah! ¡Y espero que crezcáis pronto para que me devuelvas a vuestra mami, así os pueda dar muchos hermanitos!_

_—_ _ **¡V-VÍCTOR JOSÉ! ¡NO DIGÁIS ESAS COSAS FRENTE AL NIÑO!**_ _—_ el bochorno le ganó por completo.

_—¡Pero si es verdad! ¡Yuuri es solo mio y de nadie más! ¡Así que ya sabéis pequeñín!, ¡Creced! ¡Creced rápido y a todo gas!_

Retomaron su rumbo al pasar por tierras Samarias, para adentrarse a Jericó y así hacer parada en Betania temporalmente. Necesitaban tomar fuerzas para llegar a su destino. Sin embargo, al séptimo mes, nuestro omega ya se le estaba dificultando caminar por las trochas empedradas y por mucha resistencia que él demostrara, (algo con lo cual gozaba, pues es un Omega hombre) su cuerpo también tenía un límite.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Víctor José, en sus impulsos de esposo consentidor y autoproclamado "padre sustituto" del hijo de Dios, obligó a Yuuri María, quien ya poseía a su creciente bendición ocupando más y más espacio dentro de su pancita, el proseguir dicho viaje sentado sobre su fiel burrito de pelo café.

Muchos pueblerinos, preguntaban con curiosidad hacia dónde iría la pareja estando a casi nada de dar a luz, Víctor José tarareaba tontamente un sonsete antiguo que decía:  ** _"_** _¡Sin nos ven!, ¡Sin nos ven!, ¡Ahora vamos a belén!_ ** _"_**

¿Será que el tuki, tuki, tukituki o el tuki, tuki, tukitá, apurará a ese burrito Makkachero para que al fin puedan llegar?

 

 

¿Quien sabe?

 

 

 _📷📷📷📷📷📷_  
_Continuará_  
_📷📷📷📷📷📷_

*****

*****

*****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥N/DE LA SHARY: HOLA AL PUEBLO ¿¡Cómo están!? xD y el dramamón continua sonante y campante, jajaja Este fue el Cap 3 de su Telebovela Colombo-Española-Mexicana. Este capitulo lo escribí un 31 de diciembre xDD y en mi chapetera monumental (porque no recuerdo que desmadre hice) como que a la shary "alcoholizada" se le ocurrieron un par de cosas y la Shary cuerda prácticamentee le dio una pulida e hizo el dibujin fail para subirlo.
> 
> Ya iniciaron su viajeee !!!! jajaja Ohh definitivamente estas vainas del omegaverse no es lo mio xD y me cuesta ser descriptiva con eso de los olores o los instintos xD pero es gracioso ver el proceso entre esos dos y de algun modo quedó tierno el capi XDDD 
> 
> oh...y sobre la "identificación" eso, si es verídico. Saliéndonos del fic a la realidad, hay hombres que comparten los síntomas del embarazo de su mujer A NIVEL PSICOLÓGICO....hasta se engordan y todo, en si es un síndrome... me pareció interesante, así que lo acogí para intensificar los estados emocionales como alfisticos en Víctor José, LOL.
> 
> Eso me lleva a las siguientes preguntas. Chan chan chan:
> 
> -¿Qué cosas creen que pasarán en el cap 4? o__o (porque ya Yuuri le falta "2 meses" para dar a luz a Yurio wtfff xD y ese cap casi lo termino xDDD  
> -¿Quienes creen que son los 3 personajes del medio oriente que le darán a Yurio de Jesús, el incienso, la mirra y el oro? xD
> 
> Todo eso y mucho más, solo aquí por su canal favorito (?)
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR:
> 
> 1) Si tienen alguna pregunta Idiomática, cultural o algo referente al fic, háganmela saber aquí en este apartado.
> 
> 2) Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mis fanarts en mi fanpage de facebook "StarsDub's" y también los invito a leer otros fics o/y Artbooks que llevo por aquí en AO3 o en Watpad.
> 
> 3) Si tengo dedazos de redacción, o alguna corrección que hacer, ¡Díganmela! la idea es mejorar q_q y que estos capítulos para ustedes queden bonitos, gracias <3
> 
> 4) ¡Nos vemos en el que sigue! ¡¡¡Cambio y fuera!!! ¡¡Muchos Saluditos a todos!!
> 
> Atte: su servilleta, la Shary :D


	4. ❄️¡Tropiezos con el Enemigo!❄️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shary POV'S: He de aclarar en este punto, que modifiqué o adelanté un par de acontecimientos en la linea temporal original por cuestiones de trama xD igual ya saben que esto es bien desmadroso. Ahora si, los dejo con su Dramamón xDDD.

_***************_  
 _🔥_ _ **Autora:**_ _Shary_  
 _🔥_ _ **Capitulo 3:**_ _¡Camino a Belén!_    
 _🔥_ ** _Au_** _ **:**_ _Navideño / Omegaverse_  
 _🔥 **Fanarts:** Shary_  
 _****************_

 

 _ **¡Y las Vainas de Shary, presentan!:**_   _ **¡**_ _Pe_ ** _C_** _ebre On Ice ... con "_ ** _c_** _" de cabrón_ _ **!**_   

 

 

**❄️**

 

 

 **P** ara Víctor José, no fue sencillo trasladarse del camino empinado de Jericó hasta Betania con Yuuri María, en su octavo mes sentado en el burrito Makkachin. La aldea se ubicaba en la falda oriental del famoso Monte de los Olivos, a unos 3 km al este de la ciudad de Jerusalén, y se habían hospedado en casa de de algunos amigos de su señor padre, (Vladimir Putin Nikiforov de Nazaret.)

En el tiempo que habitaron el lugar Yuuri María se dedicó a comer muchas natillas, katsudones, piroshkies y buñuelos. Aquello ha hecho que engordara más de lo debido y por momentos se deprimía o lloraba a cantaros, gracias a sus cambios hormonales. Incluso se quería infartar cuando su ropaje favorito ya no le entraba, Víctor José, hizo un gran esfuerzo en ser muy cuidadoso en sus palabras, viendo lo despistado y nefastamente sincero al punto de ser hiriente por culpa de su boca estúpidamente acorazonada

Le consentía y hasta sobaba su pancita a su lindo cerdito iluminado, diciéndole que no era una  **"** Vaca lechera **"**  y que no era  **"** lechona **"**  cualquiera.

Una sola frase indiscreta de que dijera su parte y era alfa muerto sin derecho a habilitar en el panteón...

En lo que eso ocurría con nuestros protagonistas o preparaban las cosas para el nuevo tramo  _(Jerusalén-Belén)_ , las cosas en el gran palacio del Rey de Judea, Galilea, Samaria e Idumea estaban agitadas. Crispinodes como dueño absoluto de ese reino y a su vez de ser el vasallo o el empadronado de Roma, tal y como había ordenado César Augusto; no dejaba de pensar o imaginar las miles y miles de ideas en su cabeza tras esa conversación casual que tuvo días atrás con los seres místicos del medio oriente. Eran Reinas Magas, y para ser más específicos, eran tres jovencitas betas e idénticas conocidas como las trillizas. ¡Pero que no os engañe su físico! 

Allí donde les veis, tienen más edad que Chabelo, Amparo Grisales, La Tigresa del Oriente, Shenlong y Matusalén, ¡Juntos!...  
  
  
  


 

⏩Flashback⏪

 

 

**_L_ ** _as Reinas Magas en un sueño revelador, les apareció una señal con forma de estrella que indicaba el camino al quien sería el próximo Rey de Reyes y Señor de señores. Ellas con esa premonición no dieron mucha vuelta al asunto. Vistieron sus mejores ropas al caer la noche en el cielo y nació como en sus sueños, esa estrella que iluminaba más que las demás, situándose encima del lugar, donde acontecerían los hechos. Tomaron sus camellos de mejor raza para ir a su camino, así tal cual como el_ _Antón tiruriruriru_ _o el_ _Antón tirurirurá._

_La cuestión aquí, es que al llegar a Judea, se toparon con Crispinodes y él les recibió con una "aparente" amabilidad en su hogar. Según la Wikipedia bíblica del Iphone celestial del Arcángel Phichit-riel, ese intento de Alfa fue conocido por sus proyectos colosales, pero también por ser un celopata de primera con su hermana o ser un derrochador de plata y poder. Algo que a los habitantes de Judea no les complacía para nada. Sin embargo, también se le conoce por ser alguien muy supersticioso y acaparador (por no decir, envidioso) Con esos requisitos, ya tenía su alma vendida al man, dueño de las llamas infernales._

_El simple hecho de que su reino ya se esparciere el rumor como pólvora, uno muy antiguo por esas épocas de que pronto, nacería el Rey de los Judíos y por ende, el mismo para la nación Israelí, lo podría por dentro de la envidia. Sabiendo de las aptitudes místicas de las reinas, no escatimó oportunidad alguna para averiguar sobre el paradero del niño elegido. Les preguntó de todo sin que ellas se dieran cuenta y su cara se desencajó al aguantarse las ganas crucificar a cualquier reo, cuando confirmó por boca de las tres sabias astrólogas llamadas:_ _Axel-chor, Lutz-par y Loop-tasar_ _, que ellas, efectivamente, habían seguido una estrella brillante y poderosa en los cielos, porque significaba que un nuevo Rey estaba a punto de nacer._

_Continuamente, nuestro Arcángel también preparaba sus labores de inteligencia...¡Eso! ¡Tal como leyeron!_

_Digamos al ser un Arcángel con poderes sobrenaturales, puede pasar a varios universos y como él no es tan diestro como espía, le pidió ayuda a su homónimo, el Capitán Chulanont junto con su jefe, el Mayor Giacometti del universo de **Mission On Fire** , para que le dieran tips en el arte del espionaje. ¡Eh! ¡La supo jugar re bien! ¿No lo creen ?_

 

__

**_¡C_ ** _omo sea_ **_!_ ** _...Así campante y sonante en el dibujo ilustrado, tomó la figura de un mesero para escuchar de primera mano el chisme... ¡Digo!... ¡La información vital!_

_Su jefe de la guardia celestial (cuyo nombre correspondía a Celestino Cialdini) o sus maestros (Rafael y Miguel) le habían avisado con antelación, que vigilara los movimientos de Crispinodes porque aquel hombre era cambiante de ideas._

_El ocaso se apañó en el palacio y trás ello, el Rey Crispinodes no dejaba de hablar como una bestia iracunda a sus hombres de mayor confianza o de_ _arrojar_ _sin apreciación, su esencia pesada producto de su mal humor._

_—Su alteza... S-si usted hiciere aquello, e-el pueblo le odiará._

_—_ **_¡ME IMPORTA UNA HOSTIA! ¡ES MÁS! ¡UNA PLASTA DE MIERDA!_ **

_Rabió cual perro bulldog y terminó tirando un zapato directo hacia ellos. Claro, se agacharon, pero igual el pobre espejo no tenía la culpa. El siguió soslayando._

_—¡Ese tal_ **_"_ ** _Marika_ **_"_ ** _!_

_—_ **_"_ ** _Mesías_ **_",_ ** _su majestad_

_—_ **_¡LO QUE SEA, MALEDIZIONE!_ ** _— se arrebató. —¡No hará que pierda todo lo que he construido con el sudor de mi frente! ¡Enviad a mis mejores hombres por cada rincón de mi reino y haceros que contabilicen a cada niño! Si de aquí a Diciembre, él no se manifestaré...¡Cortadle las cabezas a cada uno de ellos! ¡incluyendo a aquellos mujeres u hombres que sean omegas o betas en estado de embarazo!_

_—Pero señor..._

_—_ _**¡QUE CORTAD SUS CABEZAS, DIJE! ¡O QUERÉIS SER EL PRIMERO EN PROBAR EL FILO DE MI ESPADA!** _ _— Michelle Crispinodes con porte ha de manipular esa arma Romana, propia de un gladiador y le rozó ligeramente la manzana de adán ajena._

_En si, ¡No es que fuese tan diestro y nunca lo fue! pero al menos sabía cómo impartir miedo. Sus lacayos tras esa orden, procuraron llevarla a cabo si quiera la primera fase en lo que ubicaban al elegido de Dios. Esa razón fue suficiente para que Phichit-riel hiciera que Víctor José y Yuuri Maria adelantarán su travesía con prontitud (Su ship era Sagrada antes que cualquier mandado divino) y de la cual sabemos que están localizados en Betania...._

 

_⏩Fin del Flashback⏪_

 

 **C** rispinodes sentía que no avanzaba nada, razón por la cual mandó a uno que otro espía a seguir a las Reinas Magas trillizas, por si encontraban al pequeño "Mesías". Él no ve la hora de tenerlo consigo y silenciarlo por su propia mano. Pensamiento visceral que a oídos Satanás (amo y señor del inframundo) le era perfecto.

Lo malo de ello, era que su ejecución es muy demorada, necesita agilizar las cosas y si es posible, ¡Truncarlas! después de su última discusión con ese Viejo canoso de Yahavé, querrá complicarle todo.

 _—¡Divirtámonos un poco! —_  Pensó el canalla sentado en su trono.

Satanás con un chasquido de sus dedos da su señal, el humará negro con tintes morados o rojos apareció mágicamente por su aposento y poco a poco, ha de mostrarse la figura que acude a su llamado.

 _—¿Me habéis convocado su eminencia?—_ el misterioso secuaz ha hecho su venia, sin mostrarse indiferente ante las diferencias de sus poderes.

_—¡Os tengo un trabajillo para vos! ¡Mi fiel caído!_

**❄️❄️**

 

 

_—¡Vamos! ¡Trillizas vamos!...¡Vamos a Belén!... ¡A ver en ese niñoooo! ¡la gloria del Edeeeeen~!... ¡A ver en ese niñoooo! ¡la glooooria deeeel Edeeeeen~!_

**M** uy lejos de allí, entonando villancicos e ignorantes de todo; las tres sabias del Medio Oriente,  _Axel-chor, Lutz-par y Loop-tasar,_  no perdían el rumbo de esa brillante estrella mientras cantaban... Aún era de madrugada en aquel desierto y faltaba poco para que amaneciera, los veedores del Rey gritón seguían sus órdenes pero de un momento a otro, esos hombres fueron eliminados por una fuerza malévola y al mismo tiempo, las Reinas Magas se vieron rodeadas por muchos espectros demoníacos que surgieron desde las sombras, que eran comandados al parecer por ese demonio de mayor nivel y que ha hecho su entrada imponente.

Él les miró de reojo a través de sus negros ojos, se cuestionaba el por qué su jefe teniendo tantos idiotas a su merced lo envió para esto.

Es decir, son tres crías que no pasan del siglo, ni siquiera están a su altura (Asumiendo que es «La cabra del Emisario» según las sagradas escrituras Cristianas, Ortodoxas, catedráticas o musulmanas) y de considerarse como uno de los líderes más fuertes entre los Serafines  
expulsados después del Querubín Lucifer (Satán). El secuaz resopló con cabreo disimulado en su rostro, se acomodó un poco las mangas de su vestuario (Uno moderno, sobrio pero infernal, odia el clásico) y deseaba terminar rápido para volver a casa con su mascota canina.

 ** _"_** _En fin, ¡Trabajo, es trabajo!_ ** _"_** **...** _—_ intuyó. Sin más, los iris obscuros adquirieron un púrpura envinado y sentenció la orden final.  _—¡Acabenlas!_

_—¡¡¡¡¿Ehhhhh?!!!!!_

Ellas como pudieron fueron combatiéndolos con su magia, a través de conjuros y una que otra pincelada de la cual, pocos de estos sintieron el peso de su poder... Pero al poseer "una magia blanca", las Reinas Magas también tenían sus límites. Ellos, los caídos del averno, extraen su energía voraz de la obscuridad, dándoles plena ventaja. Más y más de estos salían por doquier, haciendo que las trillizas prendieran huida.

Sin embargo, contaron con mala suerte de entrar a un baldío cercado por rocas, que los demonios les rodearon. Las muchachas rogaban al cielo para que alguna divinidad milagrosa sucediera, y acá yo he de meter mi cuchara...

¿No se supone que en momentos como este debería de aparecer la fregada Rosa Guadalupana?... ¿No sé? No mas digo.

 _—¿Loop-tasar que hacemos?_ _—_  pensó en desespero Lutz-par.

 _—¡No tengo ni la más mínima idea!_ _—_ titubeó en respuesta y con impotencia, Loop-tasar.

 _—Ni siquiera sabemos el "por qué" nos siguen...¡Pero daremos pelea!_ _—_  se armó de valor Axel-Chor, sacando su báculo astral...

Lutz y Loop imitaron su gesto, los demonios volaron hacia ellas con gran velocidad y cuando esperaban ser demolidas por la cantidad maldad acumulada en sus garras. La luz de un ser grandilocuente se manifestó con fuerza, como si fuese un prisma lunar, golpeándoles a todos y sorprendiendo al Secuaz Demoníaco.

 _"Joder"...—_ fue todo lo que pudo pensar...

La ventisca de arena generada, se fue aplacando sin dejar de emitir esa aura poderosa en aquella criatura viviente o enmudeciendo a los demonios, todos ellos, menos a su líder que estaba listo para cualquier amague... Las trillizas hechas bolita sobre sí mismas y tiritando de miedo ya se imaginaban al lado de Santa Chihoko, patrona de los borrachos forasteros.

 _—¡Hey!, ¿Se encuentran bien?_  — giró un poco su cabeza para poderles ver y sonreirles

 _—¡¡¿Eh?!! ¡¿Es el mesero?!_ —respondieron las tres al tiempo.

 _—¿Quién sois para enfrentar a mis perros?—_  se teletransportó unos metros más cerca del conflicto con seria actitud. Sus vasallos le abrían paso en lo que él alzaba su voz por lo alto.

 ** _"_** _Es...una lástima que ahora sea un demonio_ ** _"... "_** _Es muy lindo y huele bien_ ** _" ..._** — reflexionó el muchacho para sí mismo.

Parcialmente, su apariencia le recordó a uno de esos cantantes coreanos que vé en su Iphone. Más no puede dejarse engañar, dicen que los "ángeles caídos" (como se les denomina de modo general) son seres hermosos y destructivos. Sabiendo aquello, no piensa desamparar a esos inocentes a merced de aquel hombre de ropas lujuriosas. Continuo empoderado en su accionar.

_—¿Acaso no sabéis a quién enfrentáis?...¡Gusano!_

_—¡Mirad qué miedo tengo, majo!_ —soltó confiado y sin tanto cuento en lo que sacudía su mano al simular en broma "escalofríos"  _—¡Que me habéis sugestionado! ¡Si os continuáis así, no responderé de mis actos!..._

Las tres Reinas Magas se asombraron por la osadía del humano de piel negra, ellas percibieron que ese muchacho no era ningún hechicero, alquimista o vidente cualquiera, sus poderes les sobrepasaban por montón. Por otra parte, el joven demonio quien normalmente era alguien frío y carente de expresiones, por primera en su vida se ha enervado, dio la orden a su manada de malhechores de atacar con todo su arsenal.

— _ **¡¡Whhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh vamos a morir!!**_ — gritaron las tres abrazándose sin cesar. Él mesero sonrió una vez más y pronto, su mirada estuvo en aquellos seres demoníacos que rugían de modo amenazador.

— _A ustedes, mis pequeñas, les hace falta algo de fe._ — clamó cordial a sus protegidas al tiempo que relajó su postura se puso a medio lado para así expresar lo siguiente. — _y a esos herejes en tener..._ ** _¡UN ESCARMIENTO DE DIOS!_** — Vociferó con autoridad.

_Sfx:_ **_WRASHZZ!!!!_ **

La magnificencia astral brotó de él con fiereza al estirar su mano al cielo, y un rayo retumbó en toda la tierra creando un escudo protector. Varios de ellos al ser tocados, se pulverizaron como cenizas cumpliendo así, la premisa de su creador:  _"¡Polvo eres y polvo serás!"_

El moreno no perdió tiempo y creó un portal que emanaba luces boreales, les explicó a las chicas que si traspasaban ese campo, les llevará a Jericó y allí debían continuar el camino que se les ha destinado. Las Magas insistieron de que el fuese con ellas, pero el muchacho declinó la oferta, y les prometió que estaría bien. Loop-par y lutz-tazar agradecieron su ayuda abandonando el lugar, así como les indicó, Axel-Chor le abrazó e imploró por alá que se cuidase de los espectros demoníacos.

Los pocos que quedaron de esa matanza, prefiereron salir con existencia de allí y dejando a su suerte a aquel secuaz, que con un chasquido de su mano, los eliminó instantáneamente. La cobardía era algo imperdonable.

Sin medirse, sus ojos quedaron prendados en ese sujeto y más liado que nunca, ha realizado un movimiento de sus manos logrando que aparecieran un arco con su flecha de ambiente luminosos o de colores avivados como la sangre, disparó sin titubeos y disipó la fortaleza astral que protegía al contendor que osó en retarle.

— _¡Ya déjate de juegos, muchacho insolente!_ — para el demonio no cabe duda que no estaba tratando con cualquier mortal, se enfrentaba ante un Alado celestial por su aura puritana. — _¡Y revelad tú identidad!..._ ** _¡¿QUIÉN COÑOS SOIS?!_** — por último, se ha puesto en guardia. Su arco como flecha cambiaron de forma, hasta ser similares a dos sables germánicos fluorescentes de lado y lado de sus puños. Al tiempo exclamaba con furia sus palabras.

— _¡Vaya!... Para haber sido aquel Gamma Seraf_ _ín nombrado como Azael,_ _"El Portador de la luz", deberéis ser más amable con sus invitados. —_ caminaba con calma sin bajar su poder ancestral, de hecho este aumentaba al igual que sus feromonas y no dudará en soltarlo por completo.   
Detalle que no pasó por alto para el secuas Demoníaco y su lobo interno debido que se vio intrigado con esa reseña a su antiguo origen.

 ** _"_** _Pensé que ese crío era un Ángel ordinario_ ** _"... "_** _Me he equivocado_ ** _"..._** —terminó de intuir para sí mismo.

Les diremos, que los Ángeles por ser guerreros de nivel inferior nacen con la condición de Deltas. En apariencia, lucen como un beta, pero que en realidad son Hombres Alfas o Mujeres Omega celestiales que poseen una fuerza más potenciada que un humano verse del común. Sin embargo, tienen sus restricciones. Los celos o esencias son nulos en ellos, puesto que no tienen testículos, ni ovarios y eso ayuda a que puedan tener control en su castidad, al llevar los mensajes a la tierra o al iniciar una batalla contra el enemigo...

Cuando Lucifer (ahora Satanás) se rebeló en contra de Dios, llevó a la lujuria a miles de ángeles inocentes consigo, de allí a que sus cuerpos estén modificados.

Por el contrario a ese grupo, los Arcángeles (Como Phichit-riel), Los Serafines (Como Azael, actualmente es ese ángel renegado que sostiene su combate con nuestro pregonero del Victuuri.) o Los Querubines (Como lo fue Lucifer hace siglos) pueden modificar su condición de Alfa u Omega a su antojo, incluso cuando y donde soltar su esencia o tener sus celos y a ellos, se les conoce en el mundo  ** _"_** _Verse_ ** _"_**  como Gammas.

No obstante, las normativas bajo el mandato divino son claras, y tienen prohibido relacionarse entre sí.

El joven de piel canela cuya condición no es del todo "humana" continuó sus pasos y no dejaba de mirarle de forma enigmática.

— _Yo solo soy un simple servidor de vuestro señor de los cielos que os dará su reprensión._

Nuestro guerrero no vio razón para ocultarse en su fachada, pues a estas alturas, la figura frente a él ya había identificado su procedencia. Al final levantó su brazo por lo alto y de su mano se solidifica el IPhone inmaculado que permitió liberar su esencia real. Las plumas blancas surgieron cubriéndole todo su esbelto cuerpo, para pasar a ser túnicas sagradas, alas preciosas o accesorios que le complementen su vestimenta. Debemos admitir que el moreno, tiene un gran estilo para impresionar.

— _¡Con gusto me presentaré para usted, Ex-Serafin Azael, o más bien...¡Señor Seung-Lee! —_  y al acabar su transformación o de tomar una foto a ese hombre, el ser alado ha hecho su anunciación.

— _Soy un Arcángel Guardián Gamma que lucha por el amor y la justicia... Soy Phichit-riel y os voy a castigar..._ —se le dio por realizar unos ademanes o poses extrañas en sus manos. — _¡En el nombre del Dios!_ — terminó guiñándole uno de sus picaros ojos.

El secuaz demoníaco (el cual ya conocemos como Seung Lee), no soportó la bonitura angelical de aquel espécimen, yéndose de cara al piso; y de la boca de ese shipeador sólo pudo salir un — _"¿Eh? "¿Os dije algo mal?"_ — al parpadear como colibrí...

Señoras y señores, esto fue un ejemplo de:  _ **"**_ _Cómo se puede perder la seriedad, en una posible escena épica de todo Shōnen bíblico-verse, si le meten Shōjo Pretty-Curesco y Sailormoonero_ ** _"_**  ¡Nivel, Phitchit-riel!

¡Ni me pregunten!.... ¡Insisto!, cualquier cosa rara que se nombre en este enunciado, díganselo a la autora loca de esta historia, yo solo soy un simple narrador omnisciente.

Seung, ya se había enfrentado antes a Arcángeles (siendo Miguel o Rafael los contendores más fuertes de su dependencia jerárquica celestial) pero jamás, había visto tal personaje rondar al reino del altísimo y si ya existía, a lo mejor aquel muchacho era un pequeño alado en formación. 

Se alzó recobrando sus sentidos y no dejaba de estudiarle o escudriñarle.

 _"¿En serio ese crío es un Arcángel'"_...— pensó el demonio mayor y después reaccionó en voz audible... — _¿Acaso el creador del universo está escaso de guerreros que os mandó en su lugar a un "Alado" novato y parlanchín?...._

— _¡¿Venga tío, Me estáis tomando el pelo?! ¡Soy un Arcángel en toda la regla! —_ se quejó cruzándose de brazos bien enfurruñado. _— ¡y eso no ha sido muy guay que digamos!_

 _"Eso fue demasiado adorable para mi gusto". . ._ — quizás para Seung Lee, gran deidad mercenaria del inframundo, el que siempre encontrarse a las mismas entidades evangelistas de antaño, le había hecho aburrirse de todo viéndole fácil. Aunque tal vez Phitchi-riel, por ser algo totalmente diferente a lo acostumbrado, lo ha hecho cuestionarse...Solo un poco (no mucho) y pese que han menoscabado su prestigio, el moreno prefirió hacer oídos sordos y actuó con rapidez, volando hacia él para desplegarle su espada dorada en un ataque directo.

_—¡Te arrepentirás de haberme subestimado!_

_—¡Por Satán!_

El demonio asombrado logró escapar del ramplanazo fugaz con suerte, elevándose hacia arriba. El estruendo rompió rocas e incluso creó un gran hueco de arena en ese desierto. Más el arcángel no se quedó atrás, allí mismo prendió vuelo de nuevo, se teletransportó para aparecer frente a él con otro ataque vital y frontal. Esta vez su adversario no pudo huir, debió protegerse usando sus armas en cruz para amortiguar el golpe, y de inmediato pasaron a más tiros, cortes e intentos de combos intercalándolos con puños y patadas, donde los choques de ambos aceros centelleaba, o las chispas rozaban su piel sin contención y uno que otro brote de luz u obscuridad auguraba la predominancia de los estigmas en sus cuerpos.

Un último estremecimiento por parte y parte hizo que se separasen y el novato alado, fue quien comenzó a hablar.

_—¿_ ** _A_** _ún pensáis en consideradme un novato, Señor?_ — sonreía en confianza y seguro de sí, es obvio que el chico no estaba bromeando.

 _—Nada mal._ — Halagó el demonio sin dejar de manipular sus armamentos. — _Pero no tengo tiempo para perdeos con alguien como vos._ ** _¡Largaos de aquí!_** _—_ bramó.

 _—¡Lo siento pero debo declinar su oferta!—_ Otra sajadura, y un nuevo bloqueo. Contrariamente, ese chico repitió la acción con su espada de luz y más vivas que nunca.

Seung Lee, recapituló el contexto mientras luchaba arduamente y hasta ahora, su contrincante no solo era un "arcángel" extrañamente interesante, sino un guerrero que ha sabido darle frente. Más estaba claro en lo que quería. El demonio Lee, debería acabar con esto pronto. Juntó sus manos entrelazándolas y de sus nudillos expulsaba lo que parecía energías o plasmas elásticas y traslucidas demoníacas de colores rojizos. Phichit-riel los esquivaba con algo de pericia y uno que otro apresuramiento de su parte, pero de seguir así, podría cansarse y de paso, el verse herido. Los obstáculos son algo que en sus entrenamientos, no han sido bien recibidos.

Así que en el momento que ese Demonio re-utilizó su ataque especial, Phichit-riel, acudió a su hipervelocidad y le permitió zigzaguear cuantas veces le fuese posible esos rayos infernales para finalmente...

_—_ **_¡RENDÍOS ANTE MI, INSECTO!_ **

_—_ **_¡Eso lo veremos, Señor Demonio!_ **

Mostrarse en un parpadeo ante Seung-Lee dejándole en blanco, al plantarle un pequeño pero casto beso en sus finos labios; y viendo que el malvado quedó desorientado, ha de usar su puño celestial en todo su estómago para que cayese al suelo aparatosamente.

El amanecer ha de resplandecer en este valle árido, y Seung Lee, recién cayó en cuenta de la estrategia del chico. Nunca buscó pelearle en sí, él solo deseaba ganar tiempo para que el día se alzare por el cielo despejado, provocando que sus poderes demoníacos disminuyeran drásticamente. Se sintió idiota y burlado en su inteligencia... ¿Cómo pudo caer por tamaña patraña?

 _—¡Mis maestros Rafael y Miguel tenían razón¡ ¡Sois alguien fuerte!, ¡Evidentemente, más fuerte que mi persona, me habéis dejado agotado!_ — Phitchit-riel se sentó como si nada a su lado, respirando agitado, y acomodando su espada cercano a los consternados ojos del contrario. _—¡Pero también sois predecible cuando os dejáis llevar por el mal humor!_

Ok, Seung Lee, lo odiaba...Realmente odiaba que tuviese razón, y lo odiaba aún más, por cierta situación embarazosa...

 _—Siéndole sincero, no pensé que funcionaria mi ocurrencia, viendo que nunca había besado a nadie._ —aceptó gustoso esa costumbre que observó a los humanos y admite muy en el fondo gustarle...  _—y ni debería de haberlo hecho por los estatutos divinos, pero mi vida corría peligro, ¡y al final mi plan, os dio resultado!... ¡Era eso o seria Arcángel muerto bajo sus garras!_

 _ **"¿**_ _Y me deciros esas cosas con tal descaro en mi cara, coño_ ** _?"_** _—_ especuló mentalmente con un sonrojo y enojado en todo su ecuánime ser.  _—_ ** _"¡¿_** _Quién se ha creído ese crío para besarme y haceros tal desfachatez_ ** _?!"..._** _—_ No tenía fuerzas para moverse (esa espada amenazante en medio de sus ojos lo impedía), y tampoco tenía ganas de pelear, aunque seguía reclamando muy en sus adentros por ese beso robado.

Nunca anticipó algo tan atrevido en una divinidad alada, y mucho menos que tuviese tal libertad, los Arcángeles se caracterizaban por ser entes neutrales o estoicos y se supone que los atrevimientos deberían ir de su parte no de su adversario.  
  
¿Qué clase de Arcángel era?...Por lo visto, era un espécimen demasiado liberal...

Seung Lee, al ser de los primeros caídos en convertirse en demonio, es más "arcaico" y la cosa está para tirarse al río de su fracaso.

— _De igual manera no creo que podáis completar vuestra misión, el sol ha de estar cuesta arriba sus poderes continúan debilitándose y considerablemente. Os recomiendo id a su reino de las tinieblas y quedarse allá_. — guardo su espada y se puso de pie, para retirarse. Seung también pensó que le acabaría, pese a todo, el Arcángel es un guerrero que le gusta luchar a la a par, optó por dejarle y prosiguió su discurso. — _Pero si veo que intenta truncar los planes de mi Dios o interponerse en el viaje de esas inocentes Reinas Magas, ¡Allí estaré para impedirlo y no seré benevolente aun si tiene un rostro encantador, Señor demonio!_ — le dedicó una sonrisa genuina dejando más rojo y con una mueca en la cara atareada al demonio. Ni siquiera sabe el por qué se siente así...

Con un ademán en la palma de su mano al llevarla a su frente, el arcángel extravagante se despide y ese hombre demoníaco no parece funcionar al verle partir...

Él se sentó en el suelo, craneando cómo vengarse y recuperar su dignidad burlada. Tampoco apartaba sus propios dedos sus labios besados ¡Y no negará que le gusto!... Sin embargo el recordar la forma tan deplorable en la que perdió, lo hizo enojar. Si sus camaradas se enteran del motivo de su derrota será el hazme reír del infierno.

¡Es el jodido líder de los espectros y aquel, es un maldito ratón, café con leche, que lleva ropa de cupido con alas!

_—¡Ya veréis, Phichit-riel! ¡Os vengaré de ti, de vuestro Dios, y te devolveré la jugada! ¡Lo juro!_

Por lo que puede discernir...su objetivo de eliminar a las Reinas Magas de nuestra historia, no será tan sencillo de realizar.

 

_📷📷📷📷📷_   
_Continuará_   
_📷📷📷📷📷_

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥N/DE LA SHARY: HOLA OTRA VEZ AL PUEBLO ¿¡Cómo están!? xD ¡y el dramamón continua! jajaja Este fue el Cap 4 de su Telebovela Colombo-Española-Mexicana.
> 
> Nuestros Reyes resultaron ser REINAS !!!! XDDD las trillizas eran ideales para lo que necesitaba... porque a los chicos los usaré, para cuando Yura-Cristo deba buscar sus Apóstoles xD
> 
> Creo que verme la peli de los Reyes magos hizo daño, y releerme esas cosas de los Gammas y Deltas en los Omegaverses de AO3, Fue peor... xDD de allí a que saliera este minicombate semi shounen shojolero. xD Si sé que hice un revoltijo todo raro pero, ajá debía poner a Phitchit a PELEAR!!!! xDDDD Ahhhhh Seung como demonio me puede 7u7 ahrreeeee!! Quien sabe que más pase entre esos dos xDDD 
> 
> OMG y si se dieron cuenta a Yuuri Maria le falta un mes D: 
> 
> Eso me lleva a las siguientes preguntas. Chan chan chan:
> 
> -¿Qué cosas creen que pasarán en el cap 5? o__o (¡porque ya estamos próximos a terminar esta primera parte! ¡serán como dos o tres capis y fuera!)  
> -¿Seung logrará su venganza o Phitchit-riel lo basilará xD?  
> -¿Cómo será la tensión de Vitya cuando sepa que la bendición está por salir? xD
> 
> Todo eso y mucho más, solo aquí por su canal favorito (?)
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR:
> 
> 1) Si tienen alguna pregunta Idiomática, cultural o algo referente al fic, háganmela saber aquí en este apartado.
> 
> 2) Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mis fanarts en mi fanpage de facebook "StarsDub's" y también los invito a leer otros fics o/y Artbooks que llevo por aquí en AO3 o en Watpad.
> 
> 3) Si tengo dedazos de redacción, o alguna corrección que hacer, ¡Díganmela! la idea es mejorar q_q y que estos capítulos para ustedes queden bonitos, gracias <3
> 
> 4) ¡Nos vemos en el que sigue! ¡¡¡Cambio y fuera!!! ¡¡Muchos Saluditos a todos!!
> 
> Atte: su servilleta, la Shary :D


	5. ❄️¡Jerusalén!❄️

***************  
_🎄_ _ **Autora:**_ _Shary_  
_🎄_ _ **Capitulo 5:**_ _¡Jerusalén!_  
_🎄_ _ **Au:**_ _Navideño / Omegavers_ e   
**_🎄Fanarts:_** _Shary_  
***************

 

 **_¡Y las Vainas de Shary, presentan!:_ ** _**¡** PeCebre On Ice ... con " **C** " de cabrón **!**_

 

 

❄

  


**J** erusalén, Jerusalén, Jerusalén, ¡Oh proclamada y bendita Jerusalén! Esa ciudad que tanto nos mencionan los profesores en las clases de catequesis, cosmovisión o de religión, es en nuestra actualidad, la capital de la bien llamada Israel y la más grande con 8.657.004 de habitantes. Pero si nos regresamos a la época “alterada” de esta versión bíblica verse y desmadrosa creada por la loca de la autora, (que para variar también es profesora, más no de religión sino de inglés porque San Pedro la sigue vigilando por esta herejía de fic.) hemos de suponer que es una de las ciudades más antiguas y que tiene un profundo valor religioso para el cristianismo, el judaísmo, el islamismo, el omegaversismo  y todo lo que termine en "ismo"

Diría “Fanficionismo” pero se sale del tema… ¿A que no?

Retomando el asunto, geográficamente Jerusalén se encuentra sobre los montes de Judea, entre el mar Mediterráneo y del mar Muerto (como explicamos la vez pasada.) La partida de Betania a ese lugar se dificultó bastante, puesto que el inclemente sol o la lluvia repentina a veces hacían de las suyas o un Yuuri María muy hermoso, regordete y lleno de vida, ya tenía una creciente bendición de casi nueve meses. Por descarte nominal eso complicó aún más las cosas.

Tras su llegada al enigmático sitio en una madrugada donde el cielo nocturno los amparaba con esas estrellas infinitas, Víctor José y el burrito Makkachin eran cuidadosos con sus movimientos media marcha sobre las calles de tierra y si nos preguntan el por que aun no poseen carro, pues….pues…¡Porque aquí no existen! ¡A lo mucho un carruaje más ese alfa no tenía la paga suficiente para ello! Seguía a pielacho limpio y con puros cayos.

¡Aunque no lo crean de Replay!

¡En serio!, ese man está más pelado que la canción del juego ese que cantan los niños sobre un puente quebrado que curan con cascarita de huevo o que los personajes infantiles de Rafael Pombo. El ruso nazareno usado aquí no es el típico magnate “suda dinero” que siempre aparece en otras lecturas como Al Fondo, Yuuri My Daddy, Kiss the Baker, Un Amante a Buen Precio, Abogado de Cocina, entre otros por ahí bien guays, nuestro Víctor es de bajo presupuesto así como el salario mínimo en Colombia.  

Insisto, quejas y reclamos hacia la autora, yo solo narro. ¿Capichi?

Además debía guardar las pocas monedas o prendas de valor para comprar víveres que pudieran comer o incluso algo mucho peor y parece que pronto lo leerán a continuación...

— _Victooor~~~, cariñooo~~, amoooor~~ —_ El sujeto de nombre eslavo se esparachinó poniendo una horrible y chistosa careta. Sabe que cuando su adorado omega pone ese ronroneo melodioso con su  voz…  _—Vuestro pequeño y yo estamos hambrientos. No sé, me ha de provocar unas tortalinas picantes al pastor, un jugo de guayaba con leche de cabra y helado de mamón._ — Es porque le llegó el terror hecho “antojo”

— _¡Joder que me tiro a un caño!_ — musitó por lo bajo muy atribulado.

¿Donde carajos ha de conseguir esa “exquisitez de plato” a estas horas de la noche?… Sinceramente ya desea que nazca esa criatura de Dios para que esas conductas compulsivas que aparecen a cualquier hora se vayan de su lindo Yuuri. ¿O quizás sea otra obra del diablo? ¿Quien sabe?

Tal es su desespero que cuando sus meros caprichos surgen de manera tan repentina, se siente acorralado y que de no encontrar lo que le pidió, ese omega se transforma en una vaca panzona jodidamente aterradora.

¿Será que aquí sí se cumple el villancico de: “Salvad reina y madre a este calvo hoy” o le darán "Campana sobre campana y sobre campana una"?

Empezando por quien más sufre los campanazos en forma de patadas contundentes era su amiguito “Máxi-ficado” de allá abajo.

— _ **¡Santa Petra la callosa! ¡Salvadme de mi vacota!**_  —Alzó su plegaria al cielo.

— _¿Amor? ¿Dijiste algo?_

— _¡N-Nada, cariño!_  —mintió por su vida. —  _Ya voy por vuestro pedido para tí y Yurio de Jesús._

¡Listo! ¡Ese alfa es hombre muerto pero la rosa Guadalupana no le ha avisado!

Tampoco esperen milagros con un fiero omega como ese, el pack Gualadupano como toda marca Acme (tirando a PEJE) viene con contra-indicaciones. . .y diremos que a la mañana siguiente, el alfa del hogar estuvo apunto de ser degollado, de no ser porque encontró un restaurante abierto a esas horas del sereno, él no estaría viviendo en este cuento.

_—¡Oh que monada, ¡Gracias por vuestro optimismo! ¡Adefesio del Seol._

— _¿Te estás quejando de mi?_ — siendo yo el narrador me sorprendí por su berrinche.

— _¡No que vá!_ — me miró más enojado que antes. Su puchero no miente.

— _¡¡Deberías quejarte con la autora y sus lectores!! ¡¡No conmigo, Alfa Rasputin!!..._

— _ **¡¡¿REALLY?!!**_

El ruso indignado hasta la médula se fue a quejarse con producción, en lo personal puede guardarse su drama para las novelas mal trechas en televisa...oh y por su culpa, ya me desvié ¿Ehh? ¿Por donde iba? ¡Ah sí!

Los días siguientes fueron brutales para ese calvo (o pordiosero desahuciado) ya no veía el momento de que naciera el engendro o espíritu maligno que poseía su maridito y entre tanto, solo se dedicaba en orarle a Dios con esa rosa blanca para que le hicieran el milagrito.

 

 

**❄❄**

 

 **A**  su llegada a Betania, comentaremos que las Tres Reinas Magas y trillizas, también hacían lo suyo al proseguir su camino iluminado que les llevaría a conocer el aclamado “Mesías” de las santas escrituras verse que escribió el Alfa y profeta Moisés en el monte Sinaí; en vista de lo ocurrido iban con mucha precaución en su recorrido, aunque eso no las exentaba de uno que otro episodio provocado por el secuaz con pinta de Idol coreano obscuro enviado de las tinieblas.

Claro, esas niñas ya hubieran caído hace rato en sus artilugios a no ser que él carismático ser Alado shipeador de piel canela se entrometiera en su destino.

La misión por muy boba que parezca fue catastrófica en su orgullo demoníaco y no es para menos, pues en esos dos meses, por cada 10 intentos de emboscadas y planes fríamente calculados que trataba de ejecutar, 10 de estos eran bloqueados con soltura y picardía indiscreta propias, en Phichit-Riel.  

— _Ese crío…_

Y allí una vez más estaba el hombre vencido en su propio juego, con ganas de joder al posible muerto y para completar, tirado en ese bello y frondoso valle de verdes tonalidades...

— _¡¿Quién os cree que soy para burlaos de mí o irrumpios en mi camino?!_

— _¡Venga tío! ¡Sin duda, sois alguien interesante!_

El comentario desatinado y uno que otro flash, sonido bien conocido en ese demonio, le hizo dar un terrible respingo.

— _¡Por Satán! ¿Otra vez tú? ¡Coño lo que faltaba!_ — lo encaró soberbio (aunque se pudo ver un asomo de reproche ) la mueca gestona no le ayudó mucho. —¿ _Os puedo saber que haceros aquí? ¡Largaos de mi presencia!_

— _¡Jo! ¡Qué te pondráis como uva pasa si seguiros así!_ — se sentó a su lado sonriente y él seguía mirándolo amenazante. — _Solo Pasaba por estos lares y os ví allí farfarrullando, pero bajadle a la neura, majo. He venido en son de paz._ — acabó riéndose el arcángel gama y eso consiguió irritar al “enemigo” aún más, haciendo que sus iris pasarán de negros a rojos.

— _¡Joder!—_  rodó su mirar a un lado poniéndolos en blanco.

 _—¡Es verdad! —_  mencionó alegre, guiñándole su pícaro ojo.

Esa dinámica ya se había hecho costumbre entre ambos seres sobrenaturales desde hace casi 2 meses.

Seung siendo una vieja eminencia de élite infernal, se hallaba encabritado. Nunca había fallado en ninguna de sus encomiendas y aún no superaba el hecho de que un mocoso, con un grado por debajo del suyo y centenares de años más joven que él, culminase sus tácticas de guerra de un modo para nada convencional (es alguien chapado a la antigua y digamos que ese Arcángel moderno era por mucho, bastante osado como desatinado) cosa que lo descolocaba...

Por supuesto, el ente de luz no es más fuerte que él ni aunque volviese a nacer, Phichit-Riel lo sabe.

Azael o Seung cómo se hace llamar ahora, fue de los primeros Serafines cuyo poderío supera los límites esperados, (eso según los relatos de los maestros de nuestro hámster, Miguel y Rafael.) De no ser cauteloso, el tipo lo hubiese hecho cenizas hace rato, pero se ha valido de otras artimañas y de los arranques malgeniados en el contrario para usar sus errores en contra y llevarse la gloria en sus “mini-combates” que entre otras cosas le eran muy divertidos e interesantes.

— _Vamos tampoco estáis tan mal, más hagáis lo que hagáis, no puedo permitiros que vuestro jefe maligno concrete sus fechorías en esas pobres inocentes._

_—Si claro, ahora contadme una de animalitos. ¡Esto es el colmo! Tampoco es que yo os quiera este tipo de misiones._

Le  dio la espalda como si nada al revolotear su cola en-puntada por ahí, el arcángel no pudo aguantar y su risa se escuchó por todo el lugar.

_—¿Tengo cara de ser vuestro payaso?_

_—Para nada... Señor._ —se vio perdido en su pésimo intento de no reír.  _—Aunque sigue siendo alguien muy particular. Ja, ja, ja._ — Al final fue sincero y continuo con sus sonoras sonrisas.

Eso captó la atención momentánea del demonio, (últimamente ya se estaba acostumbrando a esas reacciones explosivas)  además de la deliciosa fragancia angelical del Arcángel que con el tiempo había notado y lo enloquecía. No obstante se lo callaba para sí.

Normalmente es fuerte y neutral al momento de combatir estando en modo guardián, pero en ocasiones así dicho aroma le era delicado y cautivador, como si de un inofensivo omega se tratase.

Es bien sabido que los Querubines y Serafines usan su condición de Gammas para variar su estatus verse (Alfa, Beta u Omega) haciéndolos versátiles sobre cualquier especie que caiga rendido a sus pies y belleza. Los arcángeles igual solo que los más actuales no tienen las libertades de sus  superiores y tampoco una base o sexo definido pasando por Gammas Neutrales. 

Pero hay casos (muy pero muy pocos) donde el universo hace su jugada milagrosa y puede que un arcángel albergue un género de preferencia desde su nacimiento. Sin embargo al desconocerlo porque siempre activan su fase Gamma en su formación, terminan ignorándolo por completo.

Era muy raro toparse con un espécimen así y el mayor lo tenía muy claro. Aquello de solo pensarlo lo hizo ruborizar, esta vez más recatado. Que alguien como ese chico le mostrase por inconsciencia y  sin tanto reparo su verdadera naturaleza (un Arcángel Omega) En si, era un total privilegio puesto que eso no más se daba únicamente que en la primera generación de entidades iluminadas.

Si nos vamos con el despistado  de Phichit-riel, lo otro que vacilaba en su mente era que si el gran Seung quisiera, plantearía una estrategia más elevada y no le diera tantas vueltas al asunto. Es más, está seguro que puede hacerlo…

Pero su buen presagio le indica que ese demonio no es tan temible como aparenta.

— _¿Sabe algo, Señor? ¿Aún sigo preguntándome el por qué no habéis acabado con lo que tenéis que hacer después de vuestra primera riña? No creáis que no me he dado cuenta._

_—¿Huh?_

y con esa última reacción del demonio, el arcángel tuvo algo de razón. Se le notaba que ya no realizaba la misión por los intereses de su jefe, más bien por otra causa.

Por lo cual, cada que puede tener estas conversaciones le resultaba fascinante. Es decir… ¿No todo los días puedes dialogar con un demonio Ex-Serafín de ese nivel y  sin que te haga daño o si? Phichit-Riel aumentó la apuesta... ¡Ya cree tener un indicio!

— _Dejadme adivinar, ¿Vuestra eminencia ha de seguir enojado conmigo por lo que le he hecho en pleno primer enfrentamiento?_

 _—_ _ **¡¡Cerrad el hocico antes de que yo lo haga!!**_ — el sonrojo malhumorado no pasó por alto al igual que ese gruñir.

— _Vaya... ¿Quien creyera que un beso inofensivo fuese el principal causante de todo este embrollo? —_  Phichit-Riel ha de decirlo con tono juguetón.

— _De igual forma os vengaré y recuperare mi honor de guerrero.—_  sentenció seco Seung, todavía recuerda con amargura esa jugada impía.

 _“Entonces, tenía razón”..._  — la curva alegre en los finos labios del Arcángel fue evidente y el demonio le miraba como bicho raro. Phichit-riel continuó pensando. — _“Él aún guarda algo de amabilidad en medio de su coraza”.._.— concluyó en su mente.

Se siente más tranquilo al saber eso y quizás si sigue lidiandolo, pueda salvar su alma o abogar por él ante Dios todopoderoso,  en el prontuario del Ex-Serafín, ahora caído, solo se dedicaba a tomar almas de cualquier tipo de ángel celestial o de humanos adultos que tuviesen sembrada la semilla del mal. No era de los que abusaba de sus habilidades para dañar a alguien cuyo corazón era puro.

Y Phichit-Riel siendo como es, no abandona su don de buen samaritano. Realmente quiere rescatarlo.

 _—Eso quiere decir que no os deberé preocuparme._ — soltó aquello con descuido y tornando sus facciones afables.

 _—¿Por quién me tomáis, alado insolente?_  —Seung se impacientó y en un acto se abalanzó al muchacho llegándole a sorprender.

Sostuvo ambas manos con fuerza usando la suya aprovechando que el chico estaba debajo de su ser. La mirada de aquel demonio fue penetrante, tal vez intimidante sin dejar de ser sobria y ha sacado a flote su lado malévolo e impuro.

 _—Será mejor que no juguéis con fuego porque podéis quemaros conmigo, angelillo. No soy una santa paloma como vos pensáis._ — Su voz ronca, sería, peligrosa y seductora fue directa a su oído golpeando los sentidos ajenos.

— _Se-S-señor... S-Seung...  —_  tragó hondo al llamarle por su nombre muy despacio o tartamudeando. Los pequeños cosquilleos abrumadores en aquel noble arcángel se revelaban y — _Espe...¡Ngh!~ —_ Este puso su rodilla muy sutil en la entrepierna del moreno.

El gemido fue inminente...

Desde luego con toda la amenaza enjuiciada a su propia persona, el chico entre sus miedos o su rostro abochornado intentaba entender el cambio en ese hombre o comprender a sí mismo sus propios comportamientos, se sintió extraño.

Seung elevó el grado de dificultad, pese a ello, odiaba que Arcángel de nombre Phichit-Riel fuese compasivo o le viese de ese modo tan cálido.

Lo odiaba porque se hallaba con un sentimiento inexplicable, porque no podía actuar correctamente cada vez que ese novato lo enfrentaba.

¿Lo habrá hechizado?  ¡Alguna cosa debió hacerle! O al menos eso pensaba.

En fin, el aroma varonil de ese ente obscuro inundó sus fosas nasales y  desequilibró demasiado al pobre Phichit-Riel. Fue tanto el desequilibrio que no supo en qué momento mantuvo su guardia tan baja en cuanto a su naturaleza original y soltaba sus feromonas de manera descontrolada.

¿Qué Temblaba?...¡Si!

¿Qué lo hacía por reflejo? ¡Obvio!

Sin embargo, eso no dejó al joven Arcángel escudriñar el lado misterioso o abrumador del sujeto haciendo que sus pupilas se expandieron con curiosidad o que su boca quedara ligeramente abierta con una minúscula figura de "o" mientras se generaba un pequeño calor en él; como tampoco evitó que el demonio mayor se acercará con propiedad absoluta y aflorara su lado Gamma-(potenciado lo Alfa), sacando ventaja de la situación ante el otro aparente Gamma (que por no ser cuidadoso mostró su lado Omega) y así pasear su mano desde su pierna fornida, pasando por la curva de su costilla hasta llegar a los inocentes labios del muchacho y rozarlos con su pulgar.

Eran tentadores al tacto.

Tenerle así a su merced le placía y Seung pensaba realizar algo más audaz, cuando de la nada... Un par de presencias celestiales, las cuales estaban muy cerca llegaron a los sensores sapovisores (llámese Iphone) de Phichit-riel y fue allí...

_**—¡¡A bestia!! ¡¡Mis jefes están aquí!!** _

Que el muchachillo pudo reaccionar con un jadeo infantil y de la manera más abrupta, le pateó en cierta “zona endurecida” al vivaracho de hebras negras, cortando de una el "íntimo" instante.

_**—¡Rápido! ¡Esconderos lo más pronto que podáis!** _

**— _¡¿Pero que coños te pasa, loco?!_** — reviraba quejándose algo encorvado y cubriéndose sus partes, en sí ni comprendía el porque tanto farrullo de su lado.  _ **—¡¿Me quereís dejad sin descendencia?!**_

— _¡Hostia! ¡¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver?!_

— _¿Estáis bromeando?… ¿Me provocáis y ahora no entendéis la situación?_ —eso sí que lo bajoneó al igual que su instinto Gamma por el rechazo indirecto de ese insensible Omega/Gamma o lo que sea.

Pero si miramos la balanza, era comprensible el “despiste” en el bonito Arcángel, el que su naturaleza sea chispeante, como de una rara personalidad despierta, (muy despierta si nos preguntan) no deja de ser inocente en otros aspectos y este es uno de ellos, los arcángeles de su generación nunca han explorado esos estados erógenos tipicos de todo ser humano o cuerpo sobrenatural, lo poco que saben es mera teoría.  A diferencia de los primeros arcángeles o Serafines caídos como el tal Azael (alias Seung Lee)

Sin mencionar que literal, este era tetra-triplicado en edad, por el sinvergüenza que casi se lo “engulle” con todo y envoltura.

— _¡No sé qué estáis hablando pero no hay tiempo¡_ —el mohín precioso en su cara en su cara noqueó al otro por default. — _ **¡Venid conmigo!**_

**_—¿¿Eh??? ¡Eeewaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!_ **

Phichit-riel con rapidez le tomó del brazo y salió volando a unos metros del lugar, lo tiró a un par de arbustos como si fuese un trapo viejo, con su Iphone bíblico digitó un par de números y apuntó el obturador hacia Seung. La luz resplandeciente permitió enmascarar muy bien el poder demoníaco del supuesto coreano con cara de idol o que lo escondiese a la vista de los demás y de sus maestros. Le dijo que no se moviera o que no rompiera su campo de fuerza.

Este en respuesta solo quedó de piedra por la ocurrencia y con una mueca de fastidio.

Alejándose de allí y al batir con fuerza sus alas despejó el aroma de Seung, su Iphone digitalizó en el aire lo que parece ser una pluma angelical con brotes dorados blancos y de piedras preciosas. Lo ha de tomar con la mano derecha y así cual sailor moon se transformó en su forma humana regresando a la vieja apariencia de mesero y de paso, cambió su fase Gamma-Beta.

Los maestros Rafael, Miguel y una comarca de fieles angeles al fin arribaron, vieron a Phichit-riel con grandes jarrones de agua y al tener su coartada con la misión que llevaba en el palacio del Rey, no tuvieron sospecha. ¡Perfecto!

— _¿No sientes un olor extraño?—_  mencionó de la nada Miguel.

— _Si es un tanto intenso. —_  apoyó Rafaél— _Y no es el todo desagradable pero también se siente por lo bajo algo de azufre. —_ Esas palabras tensionaron a Seung Lee.

Los dos arcángeles de vieja estirpe iluminada hicieron énfasis sobre eso ya que recientemente algunos Caídos como angeles aliados, se han revelado contra Satán y Dios rompiendo las cláusulas establecidas entre el mundo de los vivos, el cielo o el infierno. Seung sabía claramente de aquello, era clasificado y su jefe pidió discreción en lo que solucionaba esa rebeldía infortunada. Por otra parte, la orden por el comando Alado, era fulminar a todo espectro que incumpliese las normas.  

Seung estaba en manos de Phichit-riel...Seung ya se vio librando una dura batalla pero…

 _—¿En serio?… Pues este humilde servidor os lamenta informar que no puedo detectar nada en este “estado” ¿y si me preguntáis? Tampoco he visto alguna anomalía por este bello paraje natural._ — hizo la correspondida venía indicando el respeto debido a sus maestros.

Phichit-Riel no lo vendió... Eso fue verídico para el ojos obscuros como la noche. Aun después de lo que intento hacerle, no lo delató. La gran pregunta es… ¿Por qué?

Haciéndose el loco y con su mejor cara optimista, les terminó de decir que no sentía absolutamente nada y ellos (los seres celestiales) asumieron que su pupilo estando en una fase “Humana” con principios de “Beta”, le era imposible distinguir los olores.

(Claro, se sintió mal por mentirles… Pero tampoco podía permitir que acribillaran a su nuevo amigo/rival si no ha hecho nada “malo” todavía. ¿No?)

Finalmente e interrogatorio terminó y ellos se fueron de allí despidiéndose del chico y diciendo que Dios lo guarde y le guíe en su bienaventurado camino. El pequeño alado devolvió el gesto batiendo su mano de lado a lado, luego, al ver que era seguro corrió buscando a su amigo renegón gritándole cual megáfono y al no encontrarle se preocupó.

— _¿Señor?—_  le buscaba por todos lados pero pronto su semblante entristeció dando su vista decaída al suelo. — _Ya se fue y no pude despedirme..._

— _¿Cuántas veces os diré que soy Seung, crió?_ —apareció detrás de su espalda y pegando su voz a la oreja ajena causando un pequeño erizamiento en ella o un rubor en sus mejillas .

— _¡Ah! ¡Señor Seung!_ —y Phichit-Riel en respuesta echó su cabeza hacia atrás topándose con los iris ámbar e inexpresivos del demonio. Eso le puso contento más al otro con ese gesto de hastío, le pareció curioso y en parte tonto que se alegrará de esa forma por él. Más no niega su gusto culposo.  
_  
"¿Será que le agradó de otra forma y él no se ha dado cuenta?"_  —esa idea pasó por su cabeza aunque luego eliminó esa posibilidad.  ¿Luz y Obscuridad juntas? ¡Ja! — _"No seas gilipollas hombre."_ —Prefirió tirarse la puya con sarcasmo a si mismo. El chico es joven y como todo joven, tal vez solo ha sentido esa sosa curiosidad como el resto de caídos o seres de otras divinidades jovenes cuando le conocen.  _—"Ha de ser eso"_  —fue su conclusion.  
  
Aun así, muy en sus adentros él siente que esa curiosidad en el muchacho va mas allá.

Acto seguido, el secuaz apartó la cara ajena de la suya usando su mano, cosa que Phichit-riel lo molestó inflando sus mofletes, Seung simplemente ni le presto atención a sus querellas y encubrió sus sentidos desviados con su típica antipatía.

— _Como sea, solo vine a advertirte que no sé cuando y ni cómo, pero os pienso cobrar mi revancha._

— _¿Eso significa que vos no desistiréis con ese tema?_ — Phichit-riel inquirió que es más una excusa para poderle ver y si le toca continuar combatiendo como requisito, ¡Lo hará! Le siguió su juego sonriéndole. — _Sabéis bien que no permitiré que obstruyas los legados de mi señor._ —lo mencionó cruzándose de brazos muy confiado.

— _Solo preparaos para lo que he dicho, novato._ —y cuando estaba por irse le devolvió el favor que le hizo hace unos instantes. Es alguien de honor después de todo ¿No? — _Y será mejor que vayaís a Jerusalén por esa pareja dispareja y así puedan iros a Belén sin contratiempos._

_—¿Eh?... ¿y eso?_

— _Ya lo_ _sabréis._ — No le dijo más y luego lo echaba como si nada abanicándole con su mano malcriada incipiente.— _¡Anda! ¡Anda! ¡Chu! ¡Largaos!, ¡Antes de que me arrepienta!_

Un buen presagio iluminaba las esperanzas en el Arcángel sobre haber hecho lo correcto, en no delatarlo y quedarse con su amistad. Un buen presagio le impulsó a caminar a donde él estaba dejando al otro en alerta sin saber que carajos realizaría.

Y ese mismo presagio, ese que le susurraba nuevas cosas en su corazón, así como su instinto emergente, decidió olvidar por un segundo las reglas actuales, decidió pararse frente al demonio, tomar con una de sus manos el rostro confuso y darle un sentido beso a sus labios. Uno corto y sustancioso.

Sabe que no es correcto...No debería. Pero Si las cosas llegaron a este punto es por algo. Se aferra a la idea de tener un tiempo prudencial para descubrir el porqué algo propio en los seres humanos como el sentirse atraido por alguien que no pertenece a su jerarquía se está dando con él. . . y si en sus inicios siempre cuestionaba o preguntaba sobre alguna leyes, prohibiciones y demás dada a su mente inquieta, ahora en estos instantes tiene mas y mas dudas al respecto.  
  
Al separarse, el Arcángel no borró su mirada amable, en cambio el demonio…

 _—¡¿Y...y e-ese beso ahora a que se debe?! ¿Es otro de tus jodidos trucos?—_  reclamó hecho un volcán entorpecido y el menor con paciencia, negó.

 _—¿Y si tal vez fue un agradecimiento por ese dato y no hallé otra forma de hacerlo que con un beso, como hacen los humanos?_ — fue sabio en el momento callando todo alegato y sonriente terminó su locución. — _Favor paga favor, Señor Seung Lee  y esa fue mi paga. ¡Gracias por todo! ¡Os estaré esperando vuestra revancha cuando guste!_

El chico abrió un portal luminoso con todos los colores conocidos y por conocer. Ha de traspasarlo y le regala una última mirada. Una agradable según cierto personaje con cachos y cola que ahora mismo intenta destrabarse de su congelamiento temporal o que su lobo interno dejase de aullar por ese reconocimiento. Sin embargo…

 _—¿Ese crió no puede ser un Arcá_ _ngel corriente?_

 

¿Tendrá razón o no?

 

¿Ustedes que opinan?

 

 

📷📷📷📷📷  
Continuará  
📷📷📷📷📷

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥N/DE LA SHARY: HOLA OTRA VEZ AL PUEBLO ¿¡Cómo están!? xD y el dramamón después de mucha espera por culpa de MOF y su Yuuvik …¡¡Continua!! jajaja Este fue el Cap 5 de su Telebovela Colombo-Española-Mexicana. ¡Ah! y fue beteado para modificar ciertas partes en la historia por que me descuidé en un detalle, pero ya lo arreglé.
> 
> Esta vez pido disculpas si no hay dibujitos ilustrando el fic, mi pc tuvo un problemas la semana pasada, no la he llevado al técnico y no pude dibujar, -iora T-T -...Realmente me costó escribirlo desde el celular ;__; es horrible no tener pc ( me tiré 3 seguidos escribiendo en mis intervalos de descanso o en las noches, porque en el día trabajo) y me sirvió para entretenerme mientras se me pasa el pésimo humor que cargo por asuntos personales y bueno algo salió.
> 
> Buee... recapitulemos, tenemos a un Yuuri casi por dar a luz a su Yurito de jesús xD y hasta ahora la cosa ha ido suave para él mas no para Victor José xDD pobre.
> 
> ¿Y qué tal el Demonio Guacamayo atrapando a su presa angelical? Ademas de revelarse un par de cosas -la tension is comming-xDD (CULPO A IAN -LadyCrazy) POR METERME ESTÁ SHIP 😂😂 EN MIS OJOTES)
> 
> Eso me lleva a las siguientes preguntas. Chan chan chan:
> 
> -¿Qué cosas creen que pasarán en el cap 6? o__o (¡Porque ya estamos en los capis finales + Su epilogo!)
> 
> Todo eso y mucho más, solo aquí por su canal favorito (?)
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR:
> 
> 1) Si tienen alguna pregunta Idiomática, cultural o algo referente al fic, háganmela saber aquí en este apartado.
> 
> 2) Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mis fanarts en mi fanpage de facebook "StarsDub's" y también los invito a leer otros fics o/y Artbooks que llevo por aquí en AO3 o en Watpad.
> 
> 3) Si tengo dedazos de redacción, o alguna corrección que hacer, ¡Díganmela! la idea es mejorar q_q y que estos capítulos para ustedes queden bonitos, gracias <3
> 
> 4) ¡Nos vemos en el que sigue! ¡¡¡Cambio y fuera!!! ¡¡Muchos Saluditos a todos!!
> 
> Atte: su servilleta, la Shary :D


	6. ❄️¡Vamos mi Vitya! ¡Vamos!❄️

*******************   
_🎄_ _**Autora:** _ _Shary_   
_🎄_ _**Capitulo 6:** _ _¡Vamos mi Vitya! ¡Vamos!_   
_🎄_ **_Au:_ ** _Navideño / Omegaverse_   
**_🎄Fanarts_ ** _**:** _ _Shary  
_ ********************

_**¡Y las Vainas de Shary, presentan!:**_   _¡PeCebre On Ice ... con "c" de cabrón!_

 

 

**_❄️_ **

 

 **¡U** n nuevo día, una nueva aventura **!** y yo como su narrador les diré los detalles de nuestros chicos elegidos ( aunque no sea Digimón) que han de cumplir la antigua profecía verse.

¡En resumen!, tal y como le había insinuado el gran Demonio caído, Seung Lee, al Arcángel Guardián Phichit-riel en el capítulo anterior, él fue de una haciendo sus labores de inteligencia con super indiscutible disfraz de Mesero de la nobleza.

Presiento que con el tiempo dejará sin trabajo a las ángeles de Charlie.

¡Okay! Volviendo al asunto en ese palacio, el cual era custodiado por la presencia romana y algunos guerreros oriundos de lugar no paraban de parlotear sobre el último rumor esparcido por propia mano del italiano-judío Crispinodes.

Entre sus menciones departían que el rey había enloquecido, que deliraba conspiraciones por la posible llegada del tal Mesías, que ordenaba causas sin razón desmesurada en buscarle y para completar sus vascuencias, la enorme barricada que en un inicio era solo para Galilea, la redirigió rumbo a Jerusalén.

Eso dejó de una pieza a nuestro valiente moreno quien no dudó en abandonar el sitio para socorrer al hijo no nacido de Dios y su adorada Ship de antaño, ¡El Victuuri!

¡Hey! ¡No le culpen! ¡Hay prioridades de prioridades! ¿Saben?

Tampoco es que la autora sea tan desgraciada como para dejarnos sin el nacimiento del tigre apocalíptico o sin el canon con su esperado R18 en el epilogo ¿No?. . . Solo digo.

Él viajó a todo gas realizando transbordo de portal a portal. ¡Conste que estos si son portales y no como los del  _TransCaribe_  en Cartagena o el  _TransMilenio_  en Bogotá!

¡Ni hablemos del _Metro_  o las  _Combis_  del D.F en México!

Es bien sabido que 10 de cada 50 pasajeros terminan asfixiados por las flatulencias, manoseados por los pervertidos, atracados a mano limpia o quizás, peor que una sardina en lata por tanta apretadera.

Y en lo que Phitchit-Riel ya estaba por atravesar a la grandilocuente Jerusalém.  (Esa, la misma que en tiempos actuales está en disputa pendejamente entre palestinos y judíos) Víctor José y el burrito Makkachin se hallaban tranquilos en su receso... Lo suficiente para llegar a pensar que ya ni habría necesidad de culminar su rumbo final. Pero no todo era color de rosas para el lindo omega del ruso.

— _¡Victoruu ~~! ¡Decidme la verdad!, ¿Vos...Vos pensáis que estoy hecho una vaca?_

— _¡¿O-otra vez con eso a-amor?!_ — se maluqueó ese hombre tras oír la pregunta de doble filo, — _Ya os dicho que sois espléndido para mi._  — e incluso la gotita escurridiza pasó por su amplia frentesota tensando cualquier posible arruga porque debía pensar las palabras exactas que no hieran la susceptibilidad de su lindo cerdito santificado.

_— **¡¡Mientes!!!**_

— _Pero amor..._

 _—¡¡No me Mintáis Víctor José Nikiforov de Nazareth!!…¡Trago de todo como una bestia y ya no me quedan ninguno de mis vestidos. —_  esta vez el achaque hormonal y emocional pudo con el pobre omega. — _¿Que os pensará vuestro cachorro cuando nazca y vea lo horrendo y redondo que está su madre?_

— _Vamos, Cariño. Te adoró tal y como estáis. Lo mismo hará vuestro pequeño._

— _Claaaaaro, eso lo expresáis porque no sois quien pareced una morza con todo y estrías._ —se levantó parte de su ropaje revelando su pierna hermosa y jugosa.

— _¡Wooow!.. ¡Digo! ¿Cual estría?_ — el alfa descarado se acercó con su estúpida boca de corazón, con su dedo índice posado en sus labios y tirándoselas de inocente con su hecho pensado.

Le ojeaba animoso con brillo en sus ojos azules al apetitoso “pernil” que su amado le ha mostrado.

— _Es que no os veo nada._

 _ **—¡ESAS DE AHÍ! ¡MÍRALAS! ¡AHÍ ESTÁN!**_ **—** comentó bien mimado.

y técnicamente, se terminó de alzar toda la parte inferior de su ropa dándole una bonita panorámica al lobo sinvergüenza que tiene por esposo en medio de su lloriqueo.  

— _¡Están por todas partes, Vitya! ¡Hasta tengo esas cosas en mis_ _glúteos_ _y en el vientre!—_  y no mentía, su linda cola respingona daba veracidad a la palabra del Virgen preñado.

 _“¡Mmmmm...Mmmmmm!”... “Esto sí que es precioso!”...—_ fue lo que pensó sin recato, besando la punta de sus dedos para abrirlas al aire como si de un chef se tratase al admirar severo manjar.

O en su caso las piernotas y el traserazo que cargaba Yuuri Maria, ¡Eran bonitos y gorditos como le gustan!. . . Al final concluyó para sí un:  — _“Gracias Dios por regalarle ese privilegio a tu fiel servidor”..._ —juntando sus manos en plan de rezo, llorando maravillado y le espantó toda clase de telarañas nocivas en la cabeza a su Yuuri María, diciéndole cosas bellísimas.

Además de regalarle pequeños besitos ronroneos y mimitos en sus muslos o su pancita a su antojo. Momentos así era dónde el ruso nazareno se lucía o sacaba buen provecho del hermoso embarazado y tragón.

Entre besos y más caricias, todas con sutileza sobre algunas zonas sensibles de su omega, elevaron el libido de Víctor José como su esencia de macho alfa, tomó a su esposo con cuidado llevándole poco a poco a la cama hasta reclinarlo...

 _—Ahh~~ Vit-V-Vitya~~…_  —el suave gemido como el nombre en los labios aclamados del menor se escuchó tierno y erótico. Al igual que su amado, el calor interno que yacía en él era inexplicable, lo mismo de su vergüenza dibujada en muchas tonalidades rojas, le ganaban por mucho al sentir sus partes íntimas lubricar en respuesta a los estímulos y corrientes generadas por ese hombre experto y maduro. (más aun siendo su primera vez, recordemos que aun es virgen)

— _E-espera…¿Q-ué estáis haciendo?... E-el bebé... Nosotros no pode..._

— _Shhh, Tranquilo amor. —_ su voz fue serena y tal vez más profunda de lo habitual, al tiempo que su nariz se paseaba por el cuello ajeno o aspiraba toda su fragancia mientras le despojó de sus prendas o las propias suyas.

— _No haré nada de lo que estáis imaginando, más quiero demostrarte cuanto adoro tu cuerpo._

— _Vic...Victor,  yo...Ngh~_

Y sus manos por ejemplo, no dejaron que terminara su posible alegato. Estas profanaban con maestría cada detalle de su miembro viril y al ver que poco a poco el menor se dejaba desmenuzar con cada toqueteo, de Víctor José solo salió un:  _—No preguntes, solo disfrútalo._

_“¡Dios Santo!”_

Fue lo último que Yuuri María pensó antes perder todo juicio al ser capturado por los labios del hombre de hebras platinadas o que sus manos varoniles acabaran por hacer estragos en todo su ser.

Y si bien, como han leído, Víctor José aún no puede intimar como quisiera por el estado de embarazo avanzado de su amorcito, eso no le exenta de hacerlo sentir “Muy bien” o “sacarle el estrés”  por otros medios…

¡Ah sí!, culpen a la autora por no escribir el resto porque le dio flojera, así que les toca desempolvar su cerebro y poner a funcionar su pecaminosa imaginación.

 

**❄️❄️**

 

— ** _¡YUU~RII MARÍA! ¡Habladme por amor a Dios!_**

— **. . .**

— _¿Os seguiréis así conmigo todo el santo día?_ _— el silencio en protesta por el lado de su amado carcomia al ruso._ _—_ _Ya os he pedido perdón y... **¡¿Ay?! ¡COÑO! ¡Tío espera!**_

_Sxf:_ **_¡SPLAFFSH_ ** _!_

Esa manzana convertida en un supuesto proyectil, casi recae en la muralla china (llámese frente) del Nazareno originario de Galilea. Quedó hecha Puré.

— _¡Hombre, que por poco acabáis con mi coronilla! Si continuad así, quedareis sin tu bello y galante Alfa._

— _Esa es la idea._

— _ **¡¡¡Omg!!!!**_ _—_ Su jadeo y chillar fue desastroso.  — _¡Yuuuri María, no juguéis con eso, Eres tan cruel!_

— _ **¿Y deciros qué soy cruel?!**_  — resopló todo su enojo al girarse de la nada y dar paso pesado ante el acusado que poco a poco se veía como una insignificante y minúscula hormiga.— ** _¿En serio que vos te atreveis a decir eso en mi presencia?!_**

— _B-b-b-bueno...Yo..._

— ** _¡¡¡Os pedí discreción!!!_** —lo apuntó con su dedo enojón. — _ **¡¡¡Os pedí miles de veces!!!, ¡¡¡Pero nooooo!!!**_  —Exageró enfatizando aun mas sus gestos furibundos.— _ **¡¡Al señor Macho alfa le pareció estupendo dejadme dar alaridos como animal en celo y que los hogareños o foráneos en la posada os dieran cuenta de vuestra impura actividad!!**_

— _Pero debéis admitir que disfrutáis bastante por el lienzo blanco que dejáis en mis manos así como vuestras sabanas nos cubrían la piel perlada del frío taciturno._ _—_ comentó el descarado.

— _ **¡Arrepiéntete pecador! ¡Qué vergüenza!**_  —terminó por cubrir su enrojecido rostro.

De solo acordarse de cada una de las sensaciones u orgasmos que sintió en la moche bajo la batuta aduladora de ese calvo aprovechado, se le quemaba su cara ferozmente y eso que aquello solo era un "juego previo"

No desea ni pensar en cómo será cuando sean uno en su totalidad.

Y obvio, el idiota (no tan idiota) de hebras canosas y con su boba sonrisa de corazón, muy en sus adentros estaba orgulloso de ver en primera fila esa linda faceta sensual en su Yuuri María.

Pronto unas de las vecinas con más edad que andaba por los pasillos sin querer, escuchó algo del reclamo en el omega. Ella sonrió. le recordaba cuando su esposo en vida le hacía esas chanzas.

Fue a saludarlos y Víctor José prefirió olvidar el tema por la salud ético-moral de Yuuri María. La anciana preguntaba si aun sobraban buenos víveres en el mercado, el omega en su timidez y cortés amabilidad le dijo que "sí" mostrando parte de sus compras.

Le agradeció por el dato y antes de irse, lanzó al aire un sugerente comentario.

— _Os recomiendo mucho aprovechar esas complicidades fogosas, juguetonas y galantes en vuestro esposo._

— _¡Oh por Dios!...¡Nosotros No!... ¡Es decir!_ —El pánico lo embargó.

— _Descuide, Joven Yuuri María. Nadie le juzga. Es normal entre parejas explorarse y es bueno saber que aun hay alfas así con sus omegas en la viña del señor._

La venerable anciana se despidió de ellos, Yuuri María quería tirarse al rió o ahogarse en el y Víctor José le cayó como anillo al dedo.

¿Ya mencione que ese alfa no paraba de reír bobaliconamente o pavonearse con su ego Alfístico por el audaz logro, verdad?

— _¿Ves amor? ¡No hay nada de malo en ello! ¡Es más! ¡Apuesto todos mis reales a que Yurio de Jesus quedó dormidito con esos mimitos en tu vient...!_

_Sxf_ _:_ **_¡¡¡PAFF!!!_ **

y el bofetón en su cara no lo vio venir

**— _¡Tenéis prohibido tocadme o dormir conmigo en lo que reste del embarazo!_**

— _¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Yuuu! ¡No me hagáis eso, hombre! ¡Que me muero!_

El alfa abrazado al pie del otro, rogaba cualquier castigo, (Igualito como el tal Giovani Ayala y su canción "De Rodillas te pido")

solo que sin el "¡Así se canta Hijue*****!

Rogaba por el que sea, todos menos ese y el omega ignorando todo gimoteo del niño grandulón, tironeaba su pierna (con ruso abordo) yendo a su pensión.

 

¡Oh! que cosa tan lamentable para el ruso, hermanos. ¡Recemos por su alma!

 

 

📷📷📷📷📷  
Continuará  
📷📷📷📷📷

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥N/DE LA SHARY: HOLA OTRA VEZ AL PUEBLO ¿¡Cómo están!? xD y el dramamón...¡¡Continua!! jajaja Este fue el Cap 6 de su Telebovela Colombo-Española-Mexicana.
> 
> Sigo sin mi pc... y eso de escribir todo desde un celular ¡¡No es de DIOS!!!!! Pa mí como que san pedro aun sigue dolido conmigo por hacer este fic y me castigó xDD
> 
> Recapitulemos, ¿ALGUIEN VIO VENIR ESE "YERÉ" ENTRE ESOS DOS 7u7 🔥? Yo creo que nó xDDD y pos no hubo palito en la YuuriVirgencueva pero al menos vitya lo vá preparando pa' lo que se le viene xD  
> Ejem ni me pregunten lo que haré con el demonio y su angelito xD
> 
> Eso me lleva a las siguientes preguntas. Chan chan chan:
> 
> -¿Qué cosas creen que pasarán en el cap 7? o__o (¡Porque voy a la mitad de ese capi y ya estamos en los capis finales + Su epilogo!)
> 
> Todo eso y mucho más, solo aquí por su canal favorito (?)
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR:
> 
> 1) Si tienen alguna pregunta Idiomática, cultural o algo referente al fic, háganmela saber aquí en este apartado.
> 
> 2) Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mis fanarts en mi fanpage de facebook "StarsDub's" y también los invito a leer otros fics o/y Artbooks que llevo por aquí en AO3 o en Watpad.
> 
> 3) Si tengo dedazos de redacción, o alguna corrección que hacer, ¡Díganmela! la idea es mejorar q_q y que estos capítulos para ustedes queden bonitos, gracias <3
> 
> 4) ¡Nos vemos en el que sigue! ¡¡¡Cambio y fuera!!! ¡¡Muchos Saluditos a todos!!
> 
> Atte: su servilleta, la Shary :D


	7. ❄ ¡¿Destinados?! ❄

*******************   
_🎄_ _**Autora:** _ _Shary_   
_🎄_ _**Capitulo 7:** _ _¡¿Destinados?!_   
_🎄_ _**Au:** _ _Navideño / Omegaverse_   
**_🎄Fanarts_ ** **_**:**  _ ** _Shary_ **** _XD_   
********************

_ **¡** _ _Y las Vainas de Shary, presentan_ _**!:   ¡** _ **_PeCebre On Ice ... con_ ** **_"c"_ ** **_de cabrón_ ** **_!_ **

****

**❄**

 

 

 **E** l día continuó, dando con los rayos de la tarde, los lugareños (formados por alfas, betas y omegas) soltaba pequeños murmullos por un nuevo forastero de tierras lejanas que ha llegado a Jerusalén. Su vestuario de tres piezas en rojo bermellón con diseños en dorado, era muy llamativo, candoroso y algo diferente a lo habitual resaltando por mucho la piel canela así como sus iris negros tras cualquier servidumbre. Y en efecto, la descripción encajaba muy bien con nuestro bello arcangel Phichit-Riel. Esta vez decidió hacerse pasar por un viajero de oriente de los reinos Mon y Khmer con la cualidad de que su fase Gamma ha apañado en dejarla con sus características originales y desconocidas para sí mismo (Un Omega) pensando que al guardar esa apariencia le sería más sencillo acercarse a las familias o los niños y preguntar por su linda parejita Victuuriana.

Su cuello como su aroma primaveral estaban expuestos ante las personas o bien, a los alfas del lugar. Lo normal en un Omega judío era cubrir esa importantísima zona de valor ya sean hombres o mujeres, pero siendo Phichit-riel un extranjero lo tomaron de modo comprensible.

 _"Así ha de ser así la costumbre en su nación"...—_ concluyeron finalmente.

Suspiraban cosas bonitas a su andar, se mostraba amigable con los omegas, alfas y betas regalandoles sonrisas en su afabilidad. Ellos no negaron su parte hospitalaria, y puesto que Phichit-Riel en el poco tiempo de rondar las tierras de esos humanos, aprendió que en Jerusalén hay un estricto respeto por el prójimo gracias a las sagradas escrituras.

 _—¿Os podemos ayudar con algo más, joven forastero? —_  tratos así salían genuinamente de muchos alfas que rodeaban a Phichiriel, más el negaba con gentileza y ellos no dudaron en decirle que cualquier duda que tuviese que no dejara de preguntar. Aunque parece que a un personaje conocido para nosotros no estaba para nada contento...

_—¡Menudo pelmazo!...¿Cómo coño se le ocurre ir así exponiendo su status o aroma a la vista de los demás?_

El Ex-Serafín y comandante de los avernos de nombre Seung Lee, en esos días acababa con algunas encomiendas para Satán portando su forma humana con vestuarios parecidos a esos guerreros de la flor o  **Hwarang**  de los reinos provenientes de Goguryeo, Baekje y Silla, lo que en nuestra actualidad conocemos como la península coreana con algunas partes del Manchuria. (además de ir eliminando a los demonios rebeldes que estaban en contra de su jefe) y puesto que él sabía que el chico alado andaría en esa ciudad hebrea, se le dio por buscarlo para molestarle como se le ha hecho costumbre. Pero observarle así, con esos atuendos (que bien que le gustaron un montón, ya no se veía como un ñoño cupido de las leyendas greco-romanas) su carisma arrollador y quién sabe qué más, indujo a que algo dentro de él accionara un "click", lo demás salió por sí solo.

 

 **E** scondido detrás de esa pared, con sus cachos visibles y cola serpenteando por ahí, digamos que su aura maligna compuesta por nubes obscurecidas eran muy inestables al igual que su instinto de Gamma en modo alfa (pues, la fuerza impresa en sus dedos al resquebrajar parte de la pared anunciaron lo obvio) y los gruñidos en reprobación daban por sentado que quería alejar a las aves de rapiña de su arcángel...

¿Esperen?... ¡¿Leímos bien?! ¿Su Arcángel?

¡Okay!... No sé ustedes pero huele a "humo" y que alguien se está quemando pero no precisamente en el infierno.

A Seung Lee, se le calcinaban todas sus entrañas con llamaradas fugaces. No era del todo sensato, y para completar su fregado momento, un perrito inoportuno apareció queriéndolo orinar pensando que sería un buen sitio, pero supo lo que era el verdadero terror con solo mirar la cara de matón en serie de ese demonio y sus ojos rojos como el vino.

 _—Yo que tú no lo haría, inmundo animal... —_ Rastrilló esa frase con tono de voz siniestro.

El perrito huyó chillando y espantado por su vida.

El olor corporal del mayor poco a poco se tornó en un fuerte azufre que fulminó las flores que adornaban la hierba que él pisaba y se puso marchita, mientras más interacciones veía en su arcángel con el resto, solo ideaba miles y miles de formas de apartarlo de esas personas. En sus reproches tenía en mente acercarse allí, llevárselo a cualquier lado, quizás besarlo apasionadamente, generarle un gemido como ese día que estaban solos o tal vez hacerle el amor marcando su cuello para que se enterase todo el mundo de que es solo de él y...

_—_ _**¡Oh mierda! ¡Hostia! !Mierda! ¡Hostia! ¡Mierda! ¡¿Pero por qué estoy pensando en eso?!...** _

El ataque de celos ( ¡Vamos que el man no es imbécil!, ¡Bien sabe que esa vaina son celos!) no han de pasar por alto para su entelequia y eso solo significaba una cosa al arrastrar la palmada a su estresada cara.

— ** _¡Severo papanatas!_** — se reprochaba así mismo con desgano.  _—¿De todas las personas en el universo te vais a fijad en él?_

Siendo señor de los avernos, maestro del engaño, amo del libertinaje, y dueño del arte de la seducción como experto en la lujuria, había perdido el año por un omega chiquillo de chocolate de plumas y aureola rompiendo su propia regla.

_Jamás revelareis amor por ninguno..._

Amor... Amor... ¿Por qué?... Divagó miles de años en el cielo como en el infierno, nunca se le dio por sentir tal cosa ¿Y ahora resulta que con ese niño desbocaron sus sentimientos por obra y gracia del espíritu santo?... Aunque, tampoco es que le fuese indiferente.

El señor demonio ha de sentarse sobre suelo cruzándose de piernas (tipo flor de loto) al igual que sus brazos para adquirir una postura pensante. Cierra sus ojos para calmarse y va tomando nota de cada una de sus vivencias con ese irreverente arcángel. Él admite que la primera vez que le vio le pareció alguien con una belleza sin igual y que es diferente a todo lo que ha promulgado la tierra y tal vez si ha estado más interesado desde que probó sus labios o desde que tiene esas conversaciones inusuales, y lo de su "pelea" o las "luchas" que ha pleiteado han sido pretextos para estar con él... Señas como esas son propias en los humanos cuando están enamorados.

— _¡No! ¡No! ¡No y No! ¡E-eso no es amor!... ¡Ese crío me ha hechizado con algo!_ —Ah pero la suerte del mundo verse es perra, y como todo omegaverse tiene su buen cliché...Estamos por creer que más que un pequeño amorío, el angelito terminó por ser algo de mucha importancia. 

Pues una vez que el señor se ha concientizado de la magnitud de su problema, una marca con la figura de medio corazón a modo de tribal apareció sobre el dorso de su mano derecha.

— _¡Carajo! ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Ahora Nooo! ¡Por qué!_

¡Cascabel! ¡Cascabel! ¡Lindo cascabel!...¡Ah no, es que asi no era la letra! creo que era esta:  "Phichit riel" "Phichit riel" "Es tu destinado"... "Ya no seas tan mamón y acepta tu regalo"

El espanto en ese tío fue calaverico por no decir mortal en el momento que intentaba borrar como sea ese dibujo sobre su piel, pero una vez iniciado el tatuaje no podrá eliminarse y menos camuflarse, pues el estado verse ha hablado a través de las luces en sus líneas que iban y venían cada vez que apuntaba en dirección de Phichit-Riel. 

Ahora sí hermanos míos, ¡Habemus pareja destinada!

O al menos, uno de estos dos resultó ser el destinado del otro. 

Hace tiempo les explicamos cómo funcionaba lo de los Gammas y Deltas en los seres extraordinarios como angeles y demonios, ahora explicaremos un poco lo de las parejas destinadas en ambos lados.

Cuando Dios creó al reino de los cielos, cada ser de luz podía tener a su pareja destinada, ángeles con ángeles, ángeles con arcángeles y Arcángeles con Arcángeles y Serafines con todos  estos últimos, los bienaventurados Serafines siempre jugaban con su naturaleza Gamma para poder congeniar con los Ángeles omegas y alfas, con los Arcángeles o incluso tenian la dicha de jugar con su versatilidad cuando era entre su propio auge.

El lazo se completaba a través de una figura dibujada sobre los dorsos de las manos de ambos enamorados (la mordida era un plus adicional). Pero a los Querubines por ser los guardianes supremos les era negado aquel privilegio debido al "Eros" que poseían y con eso de que Lucifer (Satán) se reveló por las condiciones instauradas o por desobedecer al probar muchos néctares de todas las especies, él llevó al extremo su libido causando así un gran revuelo y muchas almas angelicales de la primera generación se perdieron, estando la mayoría en el infierno como ángeles demoníacos o Arcángeles y Serafines caídos según su rango.

Actualmente, el milenio en que nos encontramos, los ángeles modernos (por su condición de Deltas) no pueden hacer alarde de relacionarse entre sí como medio de prevención y los Arcángeles modernos les fue modificada su fisonomía de Gammas con tendencia a ser Neutrales sin segundo sexo definido. Era lo habitual (por mucho a que cambiaran sus roles aquello se daba por cuestiones de combate, más no porque fuese su condición inicial)

¿Pero a todas estas? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Seung Lee?

¡Sencillo! De la casi extinta primera generación muy pocos sobrevivieron y gozaban de la cualidad para enamorarse o de estar con quienes quisieran manteniendo su fase Gamma en modo Alfa como esencia inicial. Arcángeles como Rafael, Miguel o Serafines como Azael (Seung Lee) pertenecen a ese grupo. No obstante, Dios fue claro con los 3 una vez pasado ese terrible acontecimiento y les prohibió adular con ese "detalle" bajo un estricto juramento y manteniéndolo en secreto, algo con lo que Azael no estuvo muy de acuerdo, era como negar una parte de si mismo.

Por situaciones donde no fueron del todo gratos con el Ex-Serafín al exponer sus opiniones ademas de un suceso que marcó su vida, se desvió por el camino del mal. (Esa es otra historia que contaremos muy adelante) Sin embargo, después de miles y miles de años de no preveer que quizás un ser de luz naciere con esa habilidad y libre albedrío de antaño como Phichit-riel y que para rematar no fuese como Gamma-neutral inicial, sino su versión antigua y tal vez mucho más curiosa (un Omega inicial) haciéndole compatible con cualquier ente sea alado o caído.

Seung Lee, caminaba a pasos lentos para no ser descubierto, no despegaba su mirada del despistado de Phichit-riel, éste avanzaba por las calles buscando a sus amigos y en lo que daba sus pisadas, el demonio se formulaba más cosas en su enmarañada cabeza...

¿En qué momento se involucró tanto con ese niño? ¿Cómo pasó de ser su supuesto enemigo a pareja destinada? (bueno si es que le puede llamar a así) ¿y porque si el chico tiene esa condición, pareciere que no lo supiera?

 _—¡Dahhh idiota!, ¡Es obvio que ese chaval no sabe ciertas cosas, se lo ocultaron! —_  la respuesta consigo mismo fue puntual.

Sabía bien que los Arcángeles Gammas iniciales como omegas, los cuales fueron minoría, habían fallecido en batallas. Los creía extintos, sin embargo, Seung Lee puede apostar a que los maestros celestiales (Rafael y Miguel) descubrieron la naturaleza real en Phichit-riel desde que era un pequeño alado y optaron por callar haciéndole creer que es un Arcángel Gamma "neutral" 

 _—Uno de esos pillos se debe traer algo entre manos y quizás Dios, ni lo sepa. —_ Los "Por qué" siguieron mortificando, eso no le ha agradado para nada... .ya ni el sabe que hacer pero ese ruidillo no deja de molestarle. Necesita averiguar más sobre ese asunto.

Caminaba perdido en sus lagunas y pronto sus vacilaciones desaparecieron cuando vio a Phichit-riel correr a una esquina muy feliz (puede que por fin divisar a sus protegidos), Seung Lee fue tras él pero un grupo de niños pequeños le detuvo el paso pidiéndole ayuda tiernamente para bajar su pelota. No odia a los niños, le da igual son como insectos insignificantes que no dan o aportan a su lucro, salvo de que son puros y su código de antaño lo obliga a no meterse con ellos. Si su arcángel se enterase que cometió alguna travesura con ellos, podría molestarse o perder su buena... ¿Relación?

 _—¡¡Ahh!! ¡¡Que me lleve buey, maldición!! ¡¡Eso ni debería importarme!!—_ masculló en bajo. aunque ahora no tiene paciencia para interrupciones tontas como pelotas capturadas por árboles jesuitas. Oh que dilema...

 _—Joder, este día será engorrosamente largo._ — acabó expresándose hastiado.

 

 

**❄** **❄**

 

 

 **D** ejando a un lado al demonio Seung (esto no es amor a lo Onodera) Lee, Phichit-Riel continuaba corriendo porque al fin supo dar con su parejita predilecta.  A la vista en ese parque verdoso se podían apreciar a un Yuuri María cruzado de brazos cruzados, con sartén nueva en mano (acabada de comprar porque la anterior se rompió al pegarle en la frentesota a cierto alfa destinado días atrás) y con una pose de  _"'¡Cuidadito te mueves, Nikiforov! ¡Porque no respondo!"_  mirando por lo alto a ese Víctor José llorón e implorando el levante de su castigo. Llevaba 4 días y 4 noches en pena desde que su amorcito lo fusiló de modo cruel con su sentencia.

 

_—¡Moriré si no estoy a tu lado! ¡Los destinados no pueden estar separados!_

_—De ser así señor nazareno, estuviere viudo y velando vuestra partida de este mundo._

_—_ ** _¡YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURI MARIA!!! NO DIGÁIS ESAS COSAS, ¡Perdonadlo señor Dios porque no sabe lo que dice!_** _—_ El drama en ese ruso con mocos empeoró.  _—Estoy por pensar que he contraído nupcias con alguien vil de duro corazón y no con mi tierno omega._

 _—El que sea tierno no hace que me ablande ante tus atrocidades injuriosas y vos lo sabéis muy bien, Víctor José. —_ Lo remató justo en el sentimiento dolido recordando su travesura.  _—¡Y ya dejaos de juguetear en la grama que vais a ensuciar todo tu ropaje! ¡Cosa que si hacéis, lavareís vuestra prenda por tu propia mano._

_—¡Pe-pe- pe -pero Yuuu Maria! ¡Ten piedad que soy carpintero! ¡No sé lavar!_

_—¡Perfecto!, Hay una primera vez para todo y os recuerdo que en este fic, la autora debe aplicar lo "políticamente correcto"_

_—Pero...mis manos... Son delicadillas ante cualquier jabón corriente._ _—_ soltó con su puchero.

 _—¡Sobreviviras! —_ knockout en el orgullo roto de aquel ruso galileo y eso nos deja como ganador al omega virgen e inmaculado.

¡Ahh! esas peleas matrimoniales, creo que si todas fuesen así no habrían separaciones pero el par de muchachos no presentía que algo muy malo, les iba a ocurrir. 

 

 

📷📷📷📷📷  
Continuará  
📷📷📷📷📷

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥N/DE LA SHARY: HOLA OTRA VEZ AL PUEBLO ¿¡Cómo están!? xD y el dramamón...¡¡Continua!! jajaja Este fue el Cap 7 de su Telebovela Colombo-Española-Mexicana. Debí modificar cosas como les dije anteriormente. Por que yo hecha la idiota no revisé bien mi esquema xD pero ya lo arreglé xD y al fin estoy al dia por aquí en AO3
> 
> Debí subir esto desde el sábado pasado a través de mi celular pero recuerden que este murió y recién ayer, pudieron darme mi Pc...Pero no puedo abusar, porque aun sigue delicado.
> 
> Buee...volviendo al tema, tenia pensado acabar esto en 6 capis...pero veo que me tomará como 10 o 12 capis..en fin...no más digo que le llegó karma en forma de lazo destinado para un demonio coreano y de paso como sartenazo en el ruso llorón xD ¡pero hey! ya revelamos más cosas de Phichit y su condicion oculta D: y en el capi que sigue se viene lo chidorry. eso me lleva a las siguientes preguntas. Chan chan chan:
> 
> -Esta vez si hay dibujitos! wiii! ¿les gustaron?  
> -¿Qué cosas creen que pasarán en el cap 8? o__o (¡Porque ya estamos en los capis finales + Su epílogo!) Todo eso y mucho más, solo aquí por su canal favorito (?)
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR:
> 
> 1) Si tienen alguna pregunta Idiomática, cultural o algo referente al fic, háganmela saber aquí en este apartado. 
> 
> 2)Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mis fanarts en mi fanpage de facebook "StarsDub's" y también los invito a leer otros fics o/y Artbooks que llevo por aquí en AO3 y en Wattpad .
> 
> 2) Y si tengo dedazos de redacción, o alguna corrección que hacer, ¡Díganmela! la idea es mejorar q_q y que estos capítulos para ustedes queden bonitos, gracias <3
> 
> 3) ¡Nos vemos en el que sigue! ¡¡¡Cambio y fuera!!! ¡¡Muchos Saluditos a todos!!
> 
> Atte: su servilleta, la Shary :D


	8. ❄️ ¡Y se volaron a Belén! ❄️

_***************_  
**🎄Autora:**  Shary  
**🎄Capitulo 8:** ¡Y se volaron a Belén!  
**🎄Au:**  Navideño / Omegaverse   
**🎄Total de palabras:**  ( 3.000) XD  
********************

 

 **_¡Y las Vainas de Shary, presentan!: ¡_ ** _PeCebre On Ice ... con_ **_"c"_ ** _de cabrón_ **_!_ **

 

 

### ❄

 

 

 **C** omo sabréis, nos quedamos en un punto interesante de la historia con nuestros tortollitos destinados a ser padres del futuro rey de reyes sobre Israel, Yuri de Jesús Oriundo de Nazareth.

Se supone que Yuuri María continuaba muy concentrado en su debate marital y sin dar su brazo a torcer con sartén en mano ante su esposo que intentaba negociar en vano. Los transeúntes del lugar paseaban de lo más normal, pero todos, absolutamente todos, se vieron sorprendidos por el un "x" grupo de malhechores que rondaban por ahí. Entraron con agresividad al parque rompiendo los objetos, asustaron a los niños logrando que las personas huyeran como veletas y cuando vieron a cierta persona, (a un omega en cinta) Le vociferaban al anciano frentón nazareno que se los entregara. Víctor José en un acto de valentía al superponerse delante de Yuuri María y manteniendo su mejor cara de Alfa protector, se negó a hacerlo.

 _— **¡Yuuri Maria! ¡Será mejor que os larguéis de aquí con vuestro cachorro!**  —_ aquello lo dijo con seriedad y con su mejor pose de luchador bien guay, que hasta parecía protagonista de novela.

_—Víctor José... ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo?_

_— **¡Ganando tiempo, Joder!** — Le susurró el zángano por lo bajo. — _¡No me discutáis hombre que me dañáis la actuación. —_  y Yuuri María reparó que eso no funcionaria. Víctor José recobró sus bríos disimulando la falta de confianza en su pareja con un: — _ **¡Marchaos esposo mío, que se pondrá muy peligroso!**__

__

_—¡Seguidme la corriente!_

_—Vos no sabéis pelear y es una verdad de aquí a la luna._

_—¡Omega de poca fe, eso no es Amazing!_ — se resintió.  _—¡Mirad que por ti hago cualquier cosa!_

_—¿Incluso si estáis en desventaja?_

_—¿Eh?_

Yuuri señaló con su sartén tembloroso en dirección a los tipos, ellos caminaban a la vez que iban mostrando sus espadas, látigos, navajas y cuchillos.

 _—¡P-por Y-yahavé! —_  con su voz hecha gallos, a Víctor José se le bajó la presión y sus colores de solo ver esas sonrisas ensombrecidas.

 _—¡Víctor José no es momento para tus dramas y ni se te ocurra desmayarte!_  — Gritaba su omega desesperado y le dio otro sartenazo haciéndole reaccionar.

— _¿Cariño, Sabéis algo? ¡Retiro lo dicho! De los dos siempre sois quien ha gozado de fortaleza y resistencia con tu sartén_. —Se escondió debajo de la falda de Yuuri hecho un ovillo y temblando del miedo.

Yuuri le insistió en salir de allí al tiempo sostenía su arma letal de cocina y cuando los sinvergüenzas estaban por cometer su barbarie...

 _—_ **_¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER TOCAOS A MI SHIP! ¡GAMBERROS!_ **

_—¡Miraos! ¡Es Phichit-riel!_ —Apuntaba Yuuri María alegre.

 _—¡Alabado sea nuestro Arcángel Shipeador o como se haga llamar!_ — su cabeza como boca de corazón vieron la luz detrás de los ropajes ajenos y no dejaba de alzar su plegaria al cielo por es milagro.

Phichit-riel en medio de la trifulca ha hecho aparecer con sus poderes una lanza dorada de doble filo como arma. Sus movimientos fueron acrobáticos despistando al enemigo y uno de estos al ser el más grande terminó cayendo encima del resto de sus compañeros, dándole tiempo a Phichit-riel de ir con sus protegidos y guiarlos a otro lado.

— _¡VAMOS QUE NO HAY TIEMPO! ¡SEGUIDME SI QUIEREN VIVIR!_

El Arcángel a la cabeza con Víctor José llevando a Yuuri María en brazos (por razones obvias en su condición) fueron perdiéndose en los laberintos de Jerusalén, Seung Lee luego de escabullirse de esos pequeños pilluelos pudo oír los alaridos de la gente al esparcirse a cualquier lado, sus sentidos se activaron e incluso vio a la pareja con el guardián ser perseguida por aquellos sujetos, pero también discierne que esos mercenarios que les seguían no eran del todo ordinarios...

 _—¡Ja! Lo que faltaba._ — negó cabreado por lo que sus ojos han visto. — _Os basta y sobra con los problemas que tenemos con aquellos desertores para que ahora esos reos inútiles hagáis de las suyas._ — y fue rumbo a ellos hecho sombra.

Los malhechores eran humanos poseídos por demonios de variados de niveles y uno que otro de rango intermedio. Seung infirió que traspasaron los dominios demoníacos hasta llegar a la tierra sin permiso u autorización de su jefe supremo para buscar un ascenso en su inexperiencia desconociendo las reglas y como sabían que aquel omega preñado tenía algo de mucho valor, ellos tomaron control sobre los cuerpos en sublevación y sabiendo que sus almas ya estaban corrompidas, les fue fácil maniobrarlos a su antojo para cometer su canallada. Por supuesto, el Secuaz caído no permitiría aquel desastre por parte de esos descerebrados, generaría un gran problema entre el infierno y el cielo.

Además que su recién destinado se hallaba allí y su instinto de Gamma-Alfa gruñía inquieto, el joven alado estando así en esa fase "poco o nada" explorada en él, tendría muchas dificultades.

Phichit-riel corría veloz, tomando de cuánto pequeño callejón, Víctor José soltaba sus feromonas para tranquilizar a su omega, los nervios hicieron que Yuuri María se pusiera muy ansioso o que le diera retortijones en su abdomen y eso no era bueno para el retoño que yacía en su vientre. Phichit-riel les dio una última orden de esconderse y se quedó más atrás forcejeando con dos de los rufianes. (Aunque le estaba costando porque sentía que a sus golpes les faltaba algo de fuerza y no es común en él) Vio una pila de barriles, tomó buen impulso y lanzó una patada voladora que los hizo derrumbar en el acto, cerrando el sendero de tierra aprovechandolo para huir.

Al llegar con el Alfa y el omega les creó un portal sintiéndose más agotado y con su energía celestial consumiéndose.

 _"No puedo cambiar de status o usar mis poderes en plenitud, esto no es bueno"...—_  la incertidumbre acogió a Phichit-riel sintiéndose algo agobiado. más su prioridad eran sus custodios y el cachorro ya luego vería que hacer.

 Yuuri María se preocupó al igual que Víctor José y él joven místico ha de poner su mejor rostro sonriente ocultando cualquier desgaste. Les explicó que ese portal los llevaría a la posada donde se hospedaban para que recogieran sus pertenencias, su fiel corsel y así partieron de allí lo más pronto posible hacia Belén. Que Jerusalén no es segura porque el rey Crispinodes mandó a toda su tropa a este lugar y ante eso, debían salvaguardar la vida del Mesías que estaba por nacer.

 _—¿Y si vienes con nosotros joven guardián?_ —Insistió Yuuri María en su nobleza angustiosa, después de todo los omegas como él suelen ser de buenos sentimientos.

_—Calmaos, Yuuri María. No os preocupéis, que le hará daño al niño. Recordad que soy una criatura divina del creador y es mi deber protegedles a los tres de todo mal._

_—Amor, debemos irnos. Phichit-riel no caerá ante esos infames. —_ Declaró su esposo con voz apacible. — _Dios lo cubre con su manto sagrado y le realzará sus fuerzas como al águila. Es un gran guerrero. Yo le ayudaría de tener algún arma._

 _—Si os portáis como hace un par de minutos le complicareis las cosas a Phichit-riel.—_ fue mortalmente sincero.

 _—F-fue un momento de debilidad.—_ Intentó excusarse _._

_—¡No mintáis! El que seáis un buen carpintero no os confiere como gran luchador, vos te cortáis los dedos con la lima de mi madre cuando intentaos cuidar tus uñas._

_— **¡Yuuri Maria! ¡Eso es privado!**_

¡Okay!... ¿Una discusión en pleno corre que te alcanzo contra espectros que desean destrozarlos y que están a nada de capturarlos? ¡Genial! ¡Solo al Victuuri le suceden estas vainas tan fregadas en la vida! Se puede decir que Phichit-riel iba y venia girando su cabeza cual espectador de ping pong por esos raquetazos (o respuestas chistosas) en los casados. En otra ocasión disfrutaría escudriñar mejor ese comportamiento tan pintoresco de los humanos pero tenia una misión que cumplir. La suave risa le ayudó aligerar su tensión y de inmediato habló al par de muchachos. 

 _—Definitivamente vosotros sois un caso. —_ lo refirió en buena tónica llamando la atención en el Alfa berrinchudo con su tierno Omega regañón. sin duda los humanos al estar enamorados son una belleza inigualable creada por Dios. Eso pensó _. —Pero creo que debemos cortar la conversación._ —concluyó y prosiguió muy rápido. — _Ahora escuchadme bien._

_—Como diga su eminencia._

— _Víctor con gusto os enseñaré un par de trucos cuando requieras defender a vuestro omega._

_—¡¿Really?! ¡Amazing!_

— _Y Yuuri, haced caso a las primeras palabras de su cónyuge cuando él habló de mí como gladiador._

 _—Está bien... —_ Yuuri María, no tuvo opción.  _—Pero prometednos que buscaréis la forma de brindarnos buenas nuevas sobre vos, amigo mío._

 _—!Os juro por mi Iphone que así será! —_ le dedicó una amable sonrisa llevado su mano derecha empuñada al pecho, mostrando reverencia. _—¡Ahora huid!_

 _—_ _¡Eh!?_

_—¡_ _Hombre! ¡¿Qué_ _queréis?! ¿Qué se las cante?_

 _No más falto un "¡V_ _amos, vamos, v_ _amos, va_ _mos ra -_ _pi -_ _di -_ _to. . . O sino los coje Satán_ _¡Sumercé!"  y no bromeó con eso, por casi lo hace._

 _—_ _¡Rápido!_

Los mercenarios arribaron minutos antes que el portal desapareciera junto con la silueta de sus fugitivos, revelando la verdadera identidad del omega de tierras aladas. 

 _—Mi Dios, en ti encomiendo mi alma y dame fuerzas para soportarlo_ _._  — eso anunció que lo que se viene no seria nada grato para el Arcángel Guardián.

 

 

###  **❄❄**

 

 **J** amásesperaron que su intento de fechoría se les complicara ¿es decir? solo era raptar al omega preñado, hacerlo parir a la fuerza, quitarle al niño y listo. ¡Asunto arreglado! pero no visionaron a futuro  los baches que tendrían y menos el toparse con un ente celestial.

Ciertamente por la poca energía que emanaba le confundieron por un ángel Delta corriente (algo que Phichit-riel no lo era y fastidió de inmediato su orgullo como superior de jerarquía alada.)  y  de pronto, se les pasó por la mente la idea que aun no supiese manejar bien sus poderes (Phichit-riel ante parecía un chaval) y por ello concluyeron que aun estaría como insignificante humano-Omega. 

Muchos de estos, escupieron la sangre de sus labios rotos instaurados por los golpes del joven moreno que en defensa, les ejecutaba con su lanza, puños o patadas y que ahora pasó a la guardia mirándolos desafiante. Sin embargo permanecía inquieto, todavía no podía transformarse en su fase original como Arcángel y sus poderes estaban a media marcha imposibilitándole cambiar su status de Omega a "Gamma Neutral"

Los mercenarios, tomaron ventaja de la extraña y actual situación elevando su aura maligna para sobrepasar por mucho a la de Phichit-riel. Aunque seguían ignorando el hecho que fuese un Arcángel creyéndole  Ángel por ese poder tan débil. Usaron rayos infernales en contra del joven alado, en respuesta los esquivaba o arremetía de la misma forma trayendo consigo rayos de luz. No obstante, estos parecían rasguños de algún animalito del bosque o un rico cosquilleo a sus vertebras.

El Arcángel Guardián, les vencería sin mayor problema sino fuese por lo que estaba pasando. El escenario se complicó de tal modo que le superaban en número, como en potencia y cada vez le era más difícil eludir sus ataques, (las cortadas profundas en sus brazos o las nimias heridas superficiales en mejillas, vientre, pecho o piernas, fueron suficientes para hacerlo replantear su estrategia) y en una acción sagaz, giró su lanza con ambas manos sobre de sí para al final clavarla al suelo y expandir una onda de fuerza o campo protector bloqueando así muchas de las flamas. Eso lo dejó muy exhausto.

 _—¿Qué ocurre con vos, lindo angelito? —_ Habló el primero de ellos.

 _—¿Ya os cansáis de pelear con nosotros? —_ tiró el segundo con sorna haciendo reír al resto.

 _—¡Aun puedo darles batalla! —_ Contestó con valentía Phitchit-riel.

_—¡Pues hacedlo pronto, "angelito"!_

_—_ **_¡No soy ningún angelillo de cuarta, que soy un Arcángel Guardián en toda la regla!_ **

_"Arcángel, claro"...—_ Pensaron ellos incrédulos, ahora si se carcajearon con gusto.

En lo que reían con saña o que Phichit-riel perdiera fuerzas abismalmente poniéndose de rodillas al suelo, respirando muy agitado y sin soltar el agarre de su lanza para mantener la poca barrera protectora que le rodeaba. El Demonio Caído, Seung Lee, llegó al sitio guiado por la esencia inconfundible de su "pareja", y lo que tanto temía resultó verídico. De no meter sus manos allí de manera inteligente sin que sospecharan de él, Phichit-riel la pasará muy mal.

 _—Pfffff...Uyyy que miedo nos das "Arcángel"—_ uno de los auspiciadores reinició el punto, encarándole tras haber sosegado sus impulsos burlescos.  _—Si continuáis como humano y mucho más siendo omega tendréis las de perder._

_—¡Ah pero el mocoso nos cree tontos!_

_—_ _¡Los arcángeles no son omegas!_

 _—Yo os planteo algo mejor. —_ anunció con lascivia el líder de los poseídos después de escuchar las burlas de sus seguidores o de recorrer con su mirada de pies a cabeza la despampanante silueta del "ángel"  _—¿Imaginaos a esa pinta angelical si pudiera procrear un hijo de vosotros?_

_—¿Jefe, un ángel puede concebir?_

_—¿Ciertamente no puede, imbécil? ¡Son Deltas! pero por alguna razón ese infortunado está como humano y en ese estado de debilidad, podemos aprovecharnos, podría ser nuestro juguete. —_ Todos estaban de acuerdo.

 _"N-no"...—_  él jadeó casi imperceptible surgió de sus labios estando arrinconado en ese horrible callejón...

Aquello asustó al chico haciendo que su semblante se plasmara, aquello le hizo sentirse impotente y acorralado. Preso por su propio cuerpo sin saber las razones del porque no ha podido desamarrar ese Yuro de su entelequia. Internamente oraba a su Dios, lo hacia como nunca para que no permitiera esa sucieza e injusticia con él. De mancillarle como tenían planeado, él no podría regresar a su hogar al verse impuro (las reglas son explícitas), tampoco podría volver a ver a esa hermosa parejita que le robó su corazón o de seguirles cuidando para aprender las bonitas cosas que ha visto en los seres humanos.

 ¿Y que pensaría el señor Ex-serafín tras ello? ¿Le seguiría hablando como hasta ahora?

 _"No lo hará"... "No c-creo q-que l-lo ha...g-ga" ... —_ tembló y se cerró aún más...

Porque es bien sabido que la mayoría de los Ángeles o Arcángeles al ser tomados como botín de guerra por ser pillados en la impureza (cuando estos caen en la tentación), sus captores se regodean inventando historias falsas ante sus verdugos maléficos acabando con su imagen y son llevados con varios demonios u otros seres inmundos para hacerles cosas peores.

Claro con Phichit-riel es diferente, ellos querrán valerse de su condición al estar inhabilitado sin causa aparente, sería luchar contra la corriente y la costumbre en el cielo es juzgar con severidad, aun si nuestro shipeador comentará la verdad.

Al imaginarselo, sus ojos, esos bellos ojos de iris negros que cautivaron al Ex-Serafin Azael (Ahora, Seung Lee)  le afloraron pequeñas lágrimas de tristeza. Algo que no pudo controlar por más que quisiera y que se recriminó con dureza porque era demostrarle su pequeña y momentánea debilidad a sus enemigos. Oh pero cierto joven de piel nívea y ojos entre rojos o purpura gruñía por inercia.

Seung estaba realmente conteniéndose porque desde el lugar en donde se hallaba podía sentir pequeñas emociones como el vacío y las preocupaciones en el chico a través del tatuaje sobre el dorso de su mano...

_—Awwww miradlo amigos míos, ¿No es una belleza? Pronto estaréis bien con nosotros._

Esos canallas traspasaron el campo amurallado ocasionándole una tribulación peor al pobre alado. El choque directo de aquel poder espectral en el suelo lo supo evitar por primera saltando a un lado con todas sus fuerzas y caer de bruces al piso. Sin fuerzas y con el total de su energía inmaculada consumida, le quedaba esperar y confiar en su fe, que nada de esto ocurriera.

Luego... una mano cortada, sangre, los semblantes demacrados de esos detractores y el grito ensordecedor de aquel mutilado se oyó.

 _—"Os habéis metido con la presa equivocada, escorias"..._ —Cavilo con parquedad el ente infernal de ropas obscuras.

 

 

📷📷📷📷📷  
Continuará  
📷📷📷📷📷

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥N/DE LA SHARY: HOLA OTRA VEZ AL PUEBLO ¿¡Cómo están!? xD y el dramamón...¡¡Continua!! jajaja Este fue el Cap 8 de su Telebovela Colombo-Española-Mexicana. y si, este si es capi nuevo!!! xDDD -le pegan-
> 
> Buee...D: Pasamos a la recta final, Víctor José y Yuuri María lograron escapar con ayuda de Phichit, y van rumbo a belén y empezó a tener pequeños retorcijones, ¿saben lo que significa?
> 
> y ahora es el Arcangel quien se vé en problemas D: ...
> 
> Eso me lleva a las siguientes preguntas. Chan chan chan:
> 
> \- ¿les gustó el dibujin?  
> -¿Qué cosas creen que pasarán en el cap 9? o__o (¡Porque ya estamos en los capis finales + Su epílogo!)Todo eso y mucho más, solo aquí por su canal favorito (?)
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR:
> 
> 1) Si tienen alguna pregunta Idiomática, cultural o algo referente al fic, háganmela saber aquí en este apartado.
> 
> 2)Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mis fanarts en mi fanpage de facebook "StarsDub's" y también los invito a leer otros fics o/y Artbooks que llevo por aquí en AO3 y en Wattpad .
> 
> 2) Y si tengo dedazos de redacción, o alguna corrección que hacer, ¡Díganmela! la idea es mejorar q_q y que estos capítulos para ustedes queden bonitos, gracias <3
> 
> 3) ¡Nos vemos en el que sigue! ¡¡¡Cambio y fuera!!! ¡¡Muchos Saluditos a todos!!
> 
> Atte: su servilleta, la Shary :D


	9. ❄️¡Ven! ¡Ven! ¡Ven! - parte 01❄️

***************  
 _🎄_ _ **Autora:**_ _Shary_  
 _🎄_ _ **Capitulo 9:**_ _¡ Ven! ¡Ven! ¡Ven! parte 01_  
 _🎄_ _ **Au:**_ _Navideño / Omegaverse_  
****************

 

 _ **¡Y las Vainas de Shary, presentan!:**_   ** _¡_** _PeCebre On Ice ... con "_ ** _c_** _" de cabrón_ ** _!_**

 

 

**❄️**

 

__

**¡B** ien **!**  En el episodio anterior dejamos todo en un punto de quiebre bastante abrumador, les comentamos que nuestra pareja principal ha de presentarse a través del portal que su arcángel guardián les ha beneficiado.

Víctor José ha recogido todas sus pertenencias sin demora alguna, preparó a Makkachin para montar a Yuuri Maria, de que estuviese cómodo y se prendieron motores rumbo a Belén. El camino hacia allá sería algo demorado pero viendo que partieron en buena hora antes de que el ocaso les alcanzare, Víctor escatimaba que en 2 o 3 días estarían llegando a las puertas de ese pequeño pueblito escondido de Israel.

Seguían su marcha sin detenerse, el omega, ahora medio pálido y algo angustiado tomaba de la mano al alfa de vez en cuando y al tiempo pasaba la sobrante encima de su vientre para arrullar a su pequeño cachorro.

El complique y susto ganado han hecho que este se removiera vertiginosamente y provocándole a Yuuri Maria uno que otro punzón. Víctor José debió hacer un pare, sentía las incomodidades o los gestos faciales de su esposo y lo que hacía era ayudarle a Yuuri Maria con los ejercicios de respiración que alguna vez su suegra, la señora Hiroko, le enseñó para cuando pasaran por una situación así y pronto, su mente descabella se extralimitó al expresar la ocurrente sugestión.

— _Ay mi vida ¿N-no me digaís que ya os  viene el cachorro?_

— _¿Ah?_  — la cara en su Yuuri fue impagable.

— _ **¡Menuda hora escogéis para parir!**_ — ni hablemos del exagerado de su marido.

No es que Yuuri Aria estuviera en alumbre (de estarlo sería apocalíptico) solo tenía algo de malestar, lo habitual, pero el dramático de su esposo, con sus manos de lado y lado de su cara,  se hallaba bajo una mini crisis existencial ¿y aquí entre nos? Yuuri Maria pensó que si Víctor José fuese un omega en estado de embarazo, sus acciones estrafalarias serían todo un reto a lidiar, en caso dado de que él actuase como alfa.

— _Vitya calma, calma. Estoy bien._

— _¡Debo buscar una partera!...¡Si!...¡Una partiera! ¡¿ah pero?! ¿En dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?¿Dónde?_ ** _¡¿DONDE?!_**

— _Vitya..._

— _ **¡Mi hijo viene en camino y no pienso permitir que paras en la calle!**_ _ **¡NO SEÑOR! ¡ME QUITO EL NOMBRE Y EL PELO SI LO PERMITO.**_

 _— **¡VÍCTOR JOSÉ NIKIFOROV DE NAZARETH!**_  —su voz fue de ultratumba y horripilante al jalarle de su vestuario para tenerlo a su altura dándole así la orden definitiva. — _ **¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE CALMES Y CIERRES LA BOCA ANTES DE QUE TE DÉ UN SARTENAZO EN LA CALVA!**_

— _ **¡OMG ,YUURI MARÍA!**_ _—_ esos ojos azules se agrandaron de la impresión. — _¡Cuanta agresividad hay en tí! ¡Eso le hará daño a Yurito de Jesús!_

— ** _¡Entonces no me estreséis que me deseaperáis y me haréis parir antes de lo estipulado!_**

— _S-si mi a-amorcito._

— _¡Más te vale!_  — lo señaló bien acusador.

Esperaron un tiempo prudencial para que Yuuri Maria se relajase y así proseguir el sendero empedrado a Belén. Yuuri no dejaba de acariciar esa pancita bendita como una forma de hacerle saber a su niño de que todo estará bien, aunque su dilema por su amigo guardián iba en aumento.

— _¿Amor, te encuentras bien?_ — Víctor José suspendió toda maniobra con Makkachin. Yuuri María negó y pronto le dirigió su palabra.

— _¿Vos si pensáis que vuestro amigo saldrá bien librado de esta? ¡Os viste su semblante y...!_

— _Yo solo sé que es fuerte, tanto o mucho más que tú, mi vida._ _—_ El ruso besó el dorso de aquella mano encantadora que tanto adoraba. — _Dios y la Rosa Guadalupana que nos acompaña._ _—_ apuntó a esa majestuosa rosa blanca que no se marchitaba sobre la cabeza de su burrito Makkachin — _No lo desampararán así como tampoco nos abandonarán a nosotros._

— _Dios te oiga, amado mio._

— _Lo hará. Ten fe en ello._  —le dio un pico en sus labios. — _¡Anda! ¡retomemos vuestro destino!_

En medio de la huida improvisada, nos devolvemos a Jerusalén para ver en que ha acontecido con el Arcángel en aprietos.

Hemos de contarles que Seung Lee supo escarmentar a los forajidos de la manera más cruda pero directa posible. Tras haber amputado la mano al primer poseído, sus ojos brillaron pasando a un carmesí y la presión fue tan fuerte que obligó a los oscuros despojarse de los envases (llamase cuerpos humanos) que usaron para sus propósitos. El humará rojo, violeta y negro se veía por sobre la carne expuesta y estos cayeron al suelo con sus fuerzas drenadas, toparse en los dominios del caído de caídos, era sinónimo de peligro.

Las basuras que tiene por demonios o que se hacen llamar aquello, temblaban por cada paso de su bajeza y él con un cerrar articulado de su puño hizo que su poder maligno recayera sobre el desdichado al cual había perdido su garra explotando su cabeza y el reguero de sesos no amparó tregua. Realizó lo mismo con otros tres y el resto pedía piedad para que la masacre no recayera en ellos.

Seung Lee teniendo la irresponsabilidad de esa chusma al cruzar terrenos sin aprobación, ha hecho de las suyas tomándolo como coartada al explicarle que así, no funcionan las cosas y de paso salvar de modo disimulado la vida del moreno.

— _Esperaba tal indultó en Demonios novatos pero no de alguien con la experiencia de ustedes. Sabéis con demasía la delicada situación que enfrentamos con los rebeldes de lado y lado o de la tregua temporal que os llevamos para que vengáis a cometer la tamaña brutalidad de interponerse en asuntos que no son de su completa incumbencia y que por el contrario dicha entereza es de vuestro jefe._

_—¡Perdonadnos oh poderoso Caído Seung Lee! ¡N-noso-tros pen-pensabamos q-que capturando al omega preñado y llevandole al mesías a nuestro rey, quizás...!_

— _ **¡Pero nada, coño!**_  — otro ser del infierno fue mutilado quedando así con el número reducido de 3 de ellos. — _Si queréis ser consideraos guerreros del inframundo, no cometáis estupideces como la de hoy. Lo del Mesías no les compete, Dios y Satán han de manejar sus fichas en los tiempos estipulados sobre el tema de la tregua, si vosotros hubiere tocado a ese insecto..._  — dijo eso refiriéndose a Phichit-riel de mala gana y así sostener la justificada reprimenda. — _¡La guerra en ambos reinos sería inminente!_

— _Perdonadnos_...

— _Podría..._ _—_  Se llevó sus dedos a la fina barbilla y que lucía con engreimiento. — _Pero no no soy Dios o Serafín alguno para hacerlo._  —y la diabólica sonrisa emergió como la obscuridad que emanaba de sus poros.

— _ **¡No señor por favor! ¡Ahh... AHHHGGGRR!**_

Subdivididos entre el pánico, el castigo o el horror que les esperaba. A Seung Lee no le importó sus gritos o alaridos, el castigo fue la perdición absoluta en uno de los lumbrales más abominables sobre la faz del infierno, condenados a morir y revivir agónicamente durante la eternidad. Era peor que ser extinguidos de cualquier universo.

Finalmente, cuando Seung se sacó a los inútiles de encima, pudo dirigirse con prontitud a donde estaba Phichit-riel. Él le ha mirado con su rostro medio frágil por el cansancio o que le mostró un intento de sonrisa cansada. El Demonio estresado por verle así, soltó su franca opinión.

— _Estás patético._

— _Lo... sé..._

— _¿No os da vergüenza ser casi derrotado por porquerías de menor rango que tú?_ _—_  se encrespó.  _—¿Tan grave fue tu impase que no supiste resguardar tus energías estando como humano?_

_—No es... como si quisiera que mi cuerpo o la naturaleza me jugaran una mala pasada...y no sé a qué se debió. De hecho aun... no puedo transformarme._

— _Tuviste suerte de que estuviera aquí_. — expresó seco, más no ignoró el hecho de darle la razón sobre lo de su status.

— _Señor... sus lacayos infernales. ¿Usted los...?_

— _Confórmate con saber que esas aves de carroña no estarán entre nosotros._  — Seung lo interrumpió. — _A Satán y su gente de confianza no les sirve tener a gilipollas huecos de sentido común. Tanto tu reino como el mio presentan dificultades, y hasta entonces, os toca eliminar a los tíos que se pasen de listos. Tus superiores también lo están haciendo con los suyos. ¿No es así, crío alado?_  — y Phichit-riel asintió.

—  _¿Y qué me podéis decir de los humanos que esos canallas poseyeron?_

Seung Lee observó al muchacho angelical teniendo una clara idea de lo que estaba pensando.

_—¿No los habéis eliminado? si aún no lo has hecho, desistid ello._

— _¿Huh? Vos no me dáis ordenes._

— _Por favor..._

— _Ya conocéis las reglas._

 _—¿Y si os dejo que hagáis conmigo lo que dispongáis?_ _—_ quemó todas sus cartas haciendo que el demonio se asombrara. — _Haced con mi existencia lo que queráis, pero por favor... No acabéis con las pobres almas de esos hombres... No acabéis con sus vidas... Ellos fueron usados._

Phichit-riel estiraba su mano derecha agarrando el borde de la tela ajena con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Su voz (medio audible) imploraba esa petición.

 _—¿Por qué debería yo abogar por ellos?_ —soltó solo por curiosidad oculta bajo su fachada tenebrosa. — _¿y por qué rogáis por sus vidas sabiendo que no son más unos pecadores que lastiman al prójimo?_

— _Porque todos merecemos una oportunidad de ser perdonados pese a las fallas encontradas para renacer como una nueva criatura._ _—_ sabiduría y benevolencia son palabras que hacen de phichit-riel alguien reflexivo. — _En otros casos, unos distintos a la de esos hombres, debemos escuchadles para darles oportunidad de defender su inocencia y para que no sean señalados._ _—_  a Seung Lee le tocaron un punto sensible en su ser y en su propio pasado. — _Y_ _si uno fue quien juzgó y os condenó por error a ese inocente sin dadle absoluta libertad de hacerlo, debemos redimirnos y también pedir perdón._

El Antiguo Testamento Verse, ha de mencionar el perdón o la escucha como un privilegio loable de sabios...era algo que bien pudo discernir en el chico, pero que lamentablemente no encontró esa virtud en los que fueron sus superiores cuando era Serafín en los portales celestiales.

Phichit-riel al ver tan callado y quizás un poco dócil a ese demonio de alto rango, pudo entrever que ha tocado algún asunto delicado de su vivencia anterior como cuerpo celestial y que lo ha puesto a meditar. El joven fue prudente teniendo esa corazonada y sin más se atrevió a dialogar.

— _Yo... os conozco muy poco por las historias que me contaban de pequeño sobre vos o por lo que alcancé a leer de los sagrados pergaminos a escondidas... Pero algo que sí sé es que fue un gran y honorable Serafín. El mejor._ _—_ El tenue carmín se esparció lentamente coloreando las mejillas del contrario y Phichit-riel sonrió.

—¿ _Y sabe algo más?, Estoy por creer que sí ha desertado a la obscuridad es por algo más fuerte que un simple "pecado" como lo han promulgado, cosa que ahora os dudo y también porque no le escucharon en su momento. ¿Cierto, señor?_

Su rojo se ha intensificado dándole así la razón, Seung odia esas reacciones y las odia aún más porque ese indicador era justo lo que Phichit-riel pensaba.

— _Lo supuse..._

— _Puedo joderos aquí mismo si quieres._

 _—Entonces, como os dije antes, tómadme y hagáis conmigo lo que desee a su antojo. Más sé que no sois alguien ruin, ahora me consta..._ _—_ le ganó la partida. su fachada se ha caído ante ese chiquillo despistado para algunas cosas pero que muy en el fondo, contempla una gran madurez en el instante adecuado. — _De ser así me hubiese dejado a merced de los inmundos. Por-Por favor...Tened piedad, no los acabe, señor Seung... Por... Favor._

Lo último fue dicho un susurro, uno adorable propio en un omega que usa "la voz" (sin querer, pero al fin y al cabo la ha usado) en lo que se puede considerar "su pareja" y generó estremecimiento instintivo que provocaba en el mayor un deseo voraz de protegerle, a su vez esa mismas voz fue soñolienta donde Phichit-riel, sin pensarlo acomodó su cabeza en el pecho demoníaco, ronroneó muy quedito al aspirar un poco de la fragancia del Gamma-Alfa y debido a las grandes cantidades de energía que su cuerpo mal gastó, cerró sus ojos cayendo rendido.

 _"No puedo con este chico" ..._ — calló para sí mismo, cargándolo de brazos e igual no era su intención eliminarlos. Sería malgastar su tiempo.

Solo quería conocer las razones por la cual alguien como ese Arcángel abogaría por gente así o incluso por él, sabiendo lo que es y terminó agradándole aún más la idea de tenerlo como destinado.

Y aspira corresponderle...

Lo que sí se disponía a hacer (y era lo que no sabía Phichit-riel, pues este ha de seguir rendido) fue que esos bandidos no recordarían nada de lo acaecido, los tele-transportó de un chasquido a una zona cercana de donde estaban sorprendiendo a los guardias romanos como habitantes de Jerusalén que se vieron afectados por sus vilezas, amordazados de pies a cabeza y como aun seguian dormidos, eso quedaría en sus memorias guardado en una simple pesadilla gracias a las destrezas que manejaba el Secuaz.

Se largó de allí optando por un bajo perfil pidiendo ser auxiliado y los lugareños de Jerusalén, les llevaron a un refugio de salud.

 

 

**❄️❄️**

 

 **E** l alba y el cantar de los pajarillos se colaban entre sí por la ventana de aquel recinto, construidos para velar por la salud de las personas. El tiempo en que ese hombre de gestos serios estuvo amparando el dormitar del joven cuya piel fuese de canela lo vio prudencial y le sirvió para reflexionar sobre muchas cosas a lo largo de esta insólita travesía.

— _Vaya crío problemático ¿Eh?_  —habló siendo consciente que el chico quizás ni le escuche por estar en el quinto sueño.

Respiró profundo. El aroma del Arcángel era suave, agradable a sus sentidos haciendo regodear su instinto de Gamma-Alfa interno. Ahora que le mira bien, no pone en duda que es un chico valiente y aguerrido pese lo que sufría en ese momento, que sabe escuchar o que es leal a sus creencias o que valora sin juzgar a los demás... sobretodo ese don, ese último fue algo genuino que Seung apreció por mucho.

Con un mejor panorama, ahora estamos aquí. Ya la mañana revelaba con más intensidad los rayos de luz, estos también se paseaban por los apartamentos de barro, mármol o madera propios en estas civilizaciones y fueron fragmentados tantas veces, que para un mayor aprovechamiento del espacio al rellenarlo de la muchedumbre, formaban enormes laberintos a la vista de todo ser vivo que le habitara.

Seung permanecía al lado del chico estando en su forma humana Alfa para no levantar sospechas. Total no podría irse y dejarle así a su suerte (No es tan malparido como parece ese Coreano) Phitchi-riel sería acechado por muchos alfas humanos al no estar marcado y no podría defenderse por la baja en sus poderes manteniéndose como omega humano. Mínimo deberá esperar una semana o más, hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbre a dominar su lado omega y que su aura celestial se estabilice por completo.

Seung suspiró resignado de solo pensar que le toca andar de "niñero"... Sin embargo, esto era mejor que estar por ahí en el inframundo vagando sin hacer nada, o que al divo de Satán le roncara el culo de ponerlo hacer cualquier pendejada.

Se situó en el rostro ajeno y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el Demonio hizo un amague de sonrisa y de relajo en sus facciones al concluir lo siguiente tras acomodarle las hebras negras del Arcángel o acariciarle su mejilla con sus dedos.

— _Estoy seguro de que si hubieses nacido en mi época, tal vez...Nos conociéramos en otras circunstancias y tal vez, me hubieras escuchado y creído en mi palabra sin juzgarme_.

La propia vida es un juego del que no se sabe el porque hace que uno se tope con cualidades y vivencias trascendentales. Seung no es de los que piensan que las casualidades se den por mera magia, todo ocurre por algo y el que este chico se cruzara deliberadamente en su camino, fue lo mejor que le ha pasado hasta ahora... No obstante, eso no lo hace negligente de deslindarse a la posible represión que sufriría Phichit-riel si los superiores de este, se enteraran de las constantes reglas rotas al tratar con un Demonio como él.

Por otro lado el roce sobre la piel del adormilado alado, acabó por despertarlo e hizo que se removiera un poco o que arrugara su cara un tanto chistoso producto del bostezo.

 _—¿Señor Seung?—_  Lo primero que encontraron sus ojos al parpadear con asombro fue la imagen del Secuaz.

— _¡Al fin despertáis!_ _—_ dijo eso manteniéndose engreído como siempre.

—¿ _Qué hacemos en este lugar?_

— _¿No es obvio?_  —puso los ojos en blanco al bufar por esa pregunta. — _Te desplomáis del cansancio después de esa patética pelea, eso pasó y me tienes aquí parado desde la madrugada._

 _—¿Qué me desplomé?_ _—_  arrojó desorientado.

Phichit-riel de apoco empezó a recordar las imágenes, él defendiéndose, los demonios queriéndolo mancillar y luego un Seung embravecido en la trifulca.

Sin mucha estela, el hombre de piel nívea con rasgos orientales logró ver la incomodidad en el chico de tez negra y antes de que él imaginara más cosas en su cabeza, le aclaró que eso no le dará problemas con sus jefes y que de igual forma son esas sabandijas los que tomaron atribuciones que no eran de su incumbencia.

Fue el precio a pagar por sus actos.

Phichit-riel tuvo un peso menos sobre de sí pero no evitó el que le preguntara más cosas de las cuales pudiera cerciorarse.

— _¿Y... los hombres humanos que ellos poseyeron?... ¿Dime que no los habéis ejecutado?_ _—_  le miró con desasosiego.

— _No le veo sentido a vuestra petición pero viendo el como eres, "ten"_  — le entregó su Iphone (era parecido al suyo, solo que Demoníaco) y este dibujó un holograma donde se ven a los tipos en la cárcel con grilletes en manos y pies. — _Eres demasiado blando para ser un Arcángel. Guardian. Rafael o Miguel los dejaría a su suerte._

Phichit-riel pudo soltar ese aire contenido en sus pulmones sintiendo un gran alivio al llevarse su mano al pecho. Seung cumplió su palabra contra todo pronóstico lo que lo ha hecho poner bobamente feliz al dirigirle su mirada y sonrisa encantadora diciéndole un: — _"Gracias, Señor Seung"_

El resultado fue un demonio internamente contento pero chamuscado del rubor. ¿Los demonios se pueden quemar? ¡Parece que este si!

 _—¡Dejaos de poner esa cara de tonto y también de tratadme como un "señor" que no soy vejestorio, Joder!_ _—_  se obligó a rabiar en mal plan, solo para resguardarse.

— _¿Y cómo os quiere que le nombréis?_

— _¡Como os pegue la gana! Solo...Dejad de llamarme así._

— _De acuerdo, entonces así será, Seung._ _—_ inclinó un tanto su cabeza demostrando respeto para referirse a él como a un igual. — _Pero también os pido que me nombre un tanto más informal, podría ser "Phichit" o "Phi"_

— _Prefiero el de "Crío alado"_

Hubo un pequeño silencio y risilla prudencial del lado del moreno al verle las caretas en ese hombre renegón que soltaba palabras de un lado a otro y pudo proseguir así, de no ser porque Phichit-riel ha de quedar con su mente ida en algo que le preocupaba. Seung notó el cambio de ánimo, y se acercó un poco más llamando su atención al hacer que mantuviera su mirada fija con la suya.

— _¿A qué se debe ese rostro, novato?_

— _Yo..._ —Phichit-riel empezaría hablar a no ser porque el médico (un viejo beta muy respetado) entró por la puerta a hacerle el chequeo al muchacho. No duró mucho, a juro menos de 2 minutos donde por cada pinchada o aparato usado le hacía preguntas de rutina.

Acabado aquello el señor recomendó al joven que guardara reposo y que cambiase el vendaje cada cierto tiempo para que sus heridas no se infectaran, lo que sí supo desequilibrar a Seung fueron otros interrogantes hechos por parte del venerable anciano.

¿Qué les habrá dicho? ¡No lo sabemos! Pero lo leerán en el próximo capítulo.

 

 

📷📷📷📷📷  
Continuará  
📷📷📷📷📷

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥N/DE LA SHARY: HOLA OTRA VEZ AL PUEBLO ¿¡Cómo están!? xD y el dramamón...¡¡Continua!! jajaja Este fue el Cap 9 de su Telebovela Colombo-Española-Mexicana. Pero va sin dibujo ;__; porque mi pc sacó maleta y porque el capi salió largo...sooo me tocó dividirlo y el dibujo que hice me tocará usarlo pa' la continuación xD
> 
> Buee...volviendo al tema, omg definitivamente Yuuri María debería pertenecer a las filas del T.C Katsuki xD ... Da full miedo según Víctor José jajaja y ese Demonio va ganando puntitos con el Angelito de chocolate ❤❤❤ así como el angelito lo vá enamorando. eso me lleva a las siguientes preguntas. Chan chan chan:
> 
> -¿Qué cosas creen que pasarán en la continuación?, osea el cap 10 o__o (¡Porque ese si va con dibujo y ya nos falta poco pa' los capis finales + Su epílogo!)
> 
> Todo eso y mucho más, solo aquí por su canal favorito (?)
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR:
> 
> 1) Si tienen alguna pregunta Idiomática, cultural o algo referente al fic, háganmela saber aquí en este apartado.
> 
> 2)Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mis fanarts en mi fanpage de facebook "StarsDub's" y también los invito a leer otros fics o/y Artbooks que llevo por aquí en AO3 y en Wattpad .
> 
> 2) Y si tengo dedazos de redacción, o alguna corrección que hacer, ¡Díganmela! la idea es mejorar q_q y que estos capítulos para ustedes queden bonitos, gracias <3
> 
> 3) ¡Nos vemos en el que sigue! ¡¡¡Cambio y fuera!!! ¡¡Muchos Saluditos a todos!!
> 
> Atte: su servilleta, la Shary :D


	10. ❄️¡Ven! ¡Ven! ¡Ven! - parte 02❄️

__*******************  
 **🎄Autora:**  Shary  
 **🎄Capítulo 10:**  ¡ Ven! ¡Ven! ¡Ven! - parte 02  
 **🎄Au:**  Navideño / Omegaverse   
 **🎄Total de palabras:**  (2999) XD  
 ********************

**_¡Y las Vainas de Shary, presentan!: ¡_ ** _PeCebre On Ice ... con_ **_"c"_ ** _de cabrón_ **_!_ **

 

**❄️**

 

 **L** a vez pasada nos quedamos admirando al angelito legal con cara de ilegal con su demonio (y casi esposo por default)  Pero ahora nos centraremos en otra cosa (al rato les mostramos que pasó) y en lo que eso sucedía, ese mismo día por las horas de la mañana, la otra parejita de este fic de locos para fundashis y fujoshis amantes del BL, trazaban más y más su camino a Belén.

A solo una cantidad de kilómetros de Jerusalén está Belén, (ciudad que en tiempos modernos pertenece a Palestina, en la región de Judea, en el centro de ese Estado) también es cercana al mar Muerto y aunque en sí, el punto de partida en este recorrido no es tan largo si se va en carreta o caballo, yo os digo que la historia bíblica verse que tienen guardada en sus listados de Watpad y cuyos protagonistas ya les conocemos al derecho o al revés, No son platudos.

Por ende van a pielacho y están más pelados que todos los lectores que leen esta cosa al igual que su narrador.

Yuuri María y Víctor José estaban en contra del tiempo, pues a juro, Yuuri María calmaba sus ansias y malestares en su vientre, Yuri de Jesús se removía de un lado a otro por lo incómodo del camino que marcó la anunciación de su destino final y eso al ruso no le gustaba.

_—Víctor, tranquilo, todo estará bien... En caso de que nos toque alumbrar aquí que no creo que se dé el caso... tú estarás con nosotros._

Víctor José solo deseaba llegar más rápido a ese lugar, presiente que de no hacerlo su omega tendría al niño en esta zona árida y de hacerlo se sentiría el ser mas miserable sobre la faz de la tierra. Quizás no tenga oro o joyas lujosas, pero ese hombre conseguirá un techo digno así sea de paja, Se lo prometió para sí mismo y se lo hizo saber a Yuuri María con un:  _—No temáis, Mi Yuuri María, porque hemos hallado gracia delante de Dios; al ritmo que vamos llegaremos a Belén, vas a concebir en el seno, daréis a luz un hijo, a quien pondréis por nombre Yuri de Jesús. ¡Y os juro por mi vida que así será!_

Este momento, el que vivió el Virgen bendito entre los benditos se ha perpetuado en su retina u oídos, no cabe duda de que su alfa por muy niño mimado que sea tiene un gran corazón y le abrazó muy cariñoso demostrando por mucho el cuanto le adora.

_—Gracias por cuidarnos._

_—Siempre lo haré._

_—Te amo._

_— Me agrada mucho mi Yuuri María, cuando está en plan de repartir amor y no sartenazos._

_—Entonces, debéis ser menos imprudente para que yo no haga uso de mi arma letal._

El puchero berrunchudo en el ruso apareció y el virgen japonés sonrió robándole un beso de sus labios para contentarle. Ese pedacito de felicidad, con tanta ocurrencia, provocó en ambos fugitivos una linda sensación. sensaciones y emociones que les llevó a hacer un pare para que Makkachin recobrara el aliento bebiendo agua del río o que Víctor José y Yuuri María ubicados debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol, dejarán caer toda tensión en ellos y solo se dedicaran a mimarse, apreciar la vista del hermoso paisaje y confirmar su fe.

 

Era tierno, ambos estaban abrazados como lo haría una pareja del común, Víctor José al ser más grande y corpulento parecía como un enorme oso de felpa abullonado para Yuuri María, quien se hallaba de espaldas sobre de este. Los brazos de Víctor José le rodeaban por completo hasta llegar a su pancita, la cual consentía con mucha dedicación y él más gustoso era el cachorro (ese hijo de Dios proclamado Mesías) quietecito en su lugar, como si supiera que sus papás en extremo cursis, siempre estarán ahí y que nunca se separarían...

 

**❄️** **❄️**

 

 **R** egresando con el otro dúo disparejo del hospital, Si no estamos mal, el beta hacía sus interrogantes (unos muy personales) que pondrían al pobre Arcángel en apuros... ¿Y si no me creen? ¡Léanlo ustedes mismos!

_—¿Disculpeme jovencito, cuando fue la última vez que os pasó su celo con alguien?_

_—¿Celo?—_ Phichit-riel no comprendía ni media palabra al no hallarse en contexto pero Seung obtuvo un respingo y cara de mármol sin igual.

_—Eso dije ¿y tambien me gustaría saber si el forastero a su lado es o no es su pareja Destinada?_

_—¿M-mii...p-pareja?—_ se ruborizó tras ese tartamudeo, esa parte si la entendió.

 _—Es obvio que soy su Pareja. — "Y no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto"...._ caviló ese pensamiento  incomodo en sus adentros.

Seung escupió lo primero que se le vino a la mente para así no levantar algún comentario sospechoso o errado de ambos, aunque eso requiera tragarse su orgullo. 

 _—¡Eso no es C...! ¡ AHmmpppp Mhhhpppp! —_ Phichit-riel quería reclamar por esa mentira, Seung le tapó su boca sin que el médico lo notase.

 _—¿P-por qué os preguntáis? —_ el demonio humano se hizo el desentendido.

_—Porque al traerle aquí, tenía algo de fiebre y su aroma estaba muy desbocado como dulce poniendo locos a todos los alfas enfermeros. Costó mucho estabilizarle y de paso a los demás._

El médico beta, tomaba su temperatura corporal la cual estaba en 38 G° (Lo habitual era 33 G° o 34 G° y en si no era muy alta, más no por ello dejaba de estudiarle) detectó otra vez ese toque dulzón en el aire proveniente en el muchacho, el sudor de su cuerpo estaba "normal" y le interrogó que si sentía calambres en el bajo vientre, mareos u otros síntomas. El chico en respuesta dio un "no", le preguntó que si en su pre adolescencia habría pasado por la misma sintomatología y volvió a dar otro "no"

El señor, ya ató un par de indicios. Por su parte, Seung, la vió venir.

_—El joven caballero es un alfa, ¿Cierto?_

_—Por supuesto. —_ Puede que manejé versatilidad con su status Gamma, más su base es "Alfa" algo en lo que no miente.  _—así como mi pareja es un Omega._

 _"¡Santo cielo! ¡Es...cierto!, A-aun sigo como omega"..._ — pensó Phichit-riel.

se puso pálido como la hoja blanca del Toráh, y recién se acordó de su otro problema aparte de permanecer como humano sin sus poderes.

_—Mmmm... pero os puedo ver que no estáis enlazados._

_"¡¿En-En la...zados'!"....—_ eso acabó de dejar como un farol al pobre ser alado de luz.

_—¿Por su reacción, supongo que aún es un Omega virgen y que no ha tenido relaciones?_

_—_ ** _¡¿Re...la...ciones?!_** _—_ el ángel quería morir con sus manos en la cara.

_—¿Es o no es virgen?_

_**—¡C-claro que s-soy "casto" ante los ojos de mi Señor! ¡¿Por quién me tomáis?!**_ _—_ Se escandalizó a viva voz ese moreno y estaba para morir de un infarto.  _—_ _ **¡Y**_ _ **o... N-nunca he estado con n-nadie! y... y... y...¡¿Aun no sé qué tiene que ver mi intimidad con lo que tengo?!**_

para el médico era normal que algunos reaccionan así. Seung de reojo sonreía con picardía, no esperó que ese crío se escandalizara tanto por asuntos banales. No espero el plus de semejante información verificada (A Veces dudaba si el chico era "virgen" o "no virgen" del todo por su modo de ser tan espontáneo, se ha equivocado llevándose el premio mayor.) nuevamente el alado en sus pudores (porque quizás no sepa mucho del tema pero vagamente tenía ideas por sus clases teóricas y extremadamente religiosas dadas por el maestro inmaculado y correcto de Miguel) solo se preguntaba: ¿Qué clase de interrogatorio médico es este?

Seung viendo que el novato entraría en crisis candorosa, se atrevió a responder por él y de paso sacarse todos los clavos de su primer enfrentamiento.

 _—Claramente, mi Omega es Virgen como el aceite de olivo. —_ con su acto bien montado, continuaba con su conversa.

y entre tanto, se acomodó como si nada de modo que pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de un tímido y empequeñecido Phichi-riel, ¡Oh si! Ese demonio con donaire aseguró el trinque de sus manos posesivamente, sin descuidar la silueta bien formada que tiene frente a él.

 _—Y aún no me he enlazado como se debe por mostrar respeto a sus costumbres, si os da cuenta venimos de reinos distintos. Pero cuando estemos casados y pasemos nuestra luna de miel juntos como mandan nuestros Dioses, Nos enlazaremos, ¿Verdad, amor? —_ y su tiro de gracia fue besarle a gusto perverso en esa zona erógena del cuello ajeno donde debería ir la famosa "mordida" logrando poner más colorado al pobre chaval.

 

 

 _— **¡¡¡Se-Seung!!!** — _el cosquilleo en su piel o que le ardiera en esa parte que fue rozada por esos labios infernales fue abrumador al igual y su revirar.  _— ¿Por-por qué hacéis eso d-delante del m-médico?_

 _—¿Acaso no os puedo expresar con besos el encanto que siento por tí?—_  fue astuto al hablarle cercano a su oído con una voz sugerente, bastante audible y su otra oración si la expresó de forma que solo él la escuchara.  _—Hey seguidme la corriente, Novato. —_ y le dio un mordisco suave en su oreja, bien intencional para ver si así, ese anciano decrépito dejaba de hacer más preguntas.

Pesé que Phichit-riel entendió la intención de camuflaje en Seung, era inevitable que él experimentara algo electrizante o caluroso en su interior. ¡Sí! ¡Eso!...¡Calor!

Calor era o es la palabra más adecuada para describirlo.

y tan acalorado estaba Phichit-riel en cuestión de segundos por el resto besos acumulados, (porque el mal nacido le dejó como 3 más en el mismo lugar y otro en su cuello además de ronronearle) que su instinto recién despertado de omega inexperto, le traicionó soltando pequeños jadeos.

¿No se ustedes? pero los ángelitos también pueden quemarse.

El médico beta, no hizo más preguntas, le quedó muy claro por parte del alfa descarado que sus ganas o sus intenciones de "llevar a cabo la intimidad" ¡No le faltan! y deduce que vá al ritmo del bello y educado Omega que tiene por destinado.

 _—Y dígame Doctor, ¿os puedo saber a que se debe su insistencia? —_  dijo aquello aun teniendo al omega abrazado (y de paso con sus ojos en espiral y temporalmente noqueado por todas sus sensaciones)  _—¿Qué es lo que tiene "mi" pareja? —_ exigió el demonio, metiendose en su papel.

_—Se ha manifestado un caso muy extraño y peculiar de "pre-celo"_

_—¿Y eso es malo? —_  fingio preocuparse y claro, él ya lo sabía

_—No en realidad. El pre-celo es algo propio de los preadolescentes como un aviso a su paso de madurez sexual y cuando os acogiere su primer celo según los síntomas en su cuerpo, anunciaría su segundo género o sexo. Ahora si el muchacho o muchacha llegó a su adultez sin tener una madurez de su cuerpo, pero ya ha encontrado a su pareja destinada, el pre-celo se considera un despertar tardío de sus instintos y suele ser algo caótico._

Bueno... eso segun la version verse en los humanos aunque no difiere mucho en los seres sobrenaturales y siendo phichit-riel un Gamma con segundo sexo definido como Omega y que este despertase al usarlo por primera vez sin saber de las consecuencias... Era normal que el médico asumiera aquello en su cuerpo como algo "natural"

Si nos vamos con Phichit-riel, los términos como pre-celo o celo aun siguen siendo desconocidos pero fue un dato bien aprovechado en Seung al arquear su ceja con interés y desempolvar sus conocimientos.

Ahora, el señor también comentó desde su sabiduría verse (creyendo que Phichit-riel, era un humano) que nuestro shipeador al ser un omega recién iniciado fisiológicamente e inexperto su desequilibrio en sus feromonas eran demasiado fuertes y que quizás por ello, le recomendó al Alfa que debe de estar muy al pendiente de sus estados de ánimos, de salud y por sobre todo de su "instinto Omega".

Terminó por recetarle unas hierbas medicinales y que portara un collar de precaución puesto que Phichit-riel no se ha enlazado con él. Si no logra estabilizar su cuerpo o dominar sus instintos omega, podría manifestarse de golpe su primer Celo en cualquier lugar y eso sería muy peligroso.

Alfas aprovechados hay muchos y respetuosos muy pocos.

 _—Descuide, cualquier imbécil deberá andar con cuidado si se mete con mi prometido y cuando él se recupere estaremos en nupcias muy pronto. —_ El mayor le miró conteniendo su burla.

_—¿Ca-Casarnos?_

_—Definitivamente, ¿no permitiré que otro coloque tus garras sobre tí? ya te habéis desarrollado y lo ideal es casarnos con prontitud._ —le pico sin tanto reparo su ojo.

 _—Aham.... si...si... ¿A-amor? —_  el menor quería pegarle por esa vil mentira. Necesitará ir al confesionario y rezar muchas aves Marías purísimas después de esto.

El médico se retiró a atender otros casos dando de alta al Omega pero le advirtió a ambos que si pretendían viajar que lo postergaran por un día más debido a su estado de fragilidad. Cerrada la puerta, Phichit-riel quedó alterado, con muchos líos en su cabeza, se desesperaba y maldecía con desafuero su infortunio.

— _Vaya, tienes estilo para insultar_. —Se lo quedó mirando incrédulo cuando daba aplausos marcados, internamente reía.

 _—No estoy para bromas.— S_ e llevó sus manos a sus cabellos deseando encontrar una solución al problema _. —¡Yuuri Maria, Víctor José y el Pequeño me necesitan!_

 _—Creo que ahora mismo eres más una "carga" que su salvación. —_ el demonio, fue nefasto en su respuesta.

 _—Si quieres quedarte, ¡Hazlo! ¡Yo necesito ir por ellos!... —_ Trato de pararse y fugarse.

 _"¿Esto es en serio, Novato? " —..._ Pensó con sorna y fastidio.

Seung desapareció y apareció como la sombra a un lado del chico asustándole y con un solo toque de sus dedos, uno suave pero lo suficiente para crear presión con su aura demoníaca en la parte posterior del delicado cuello de ese omega "humano", hizo que su conciencia se perdiera en las aguas de morfeo, le tomó antes de que cayera al suelo, y se lo acomodó lo mejor que pudo en sus brazos.

 _—¿Porqué será que sois un crío tan renegado y hacéis todo tan difícil?—_ Fue un reclamo del demonio que no llegó a sus oídos por tenerlo dormido con ese hechizo.

A merced de ese Alfa endemoniado que no paraba de fastidiarse de la situación, lo verídico para él era que si lo abandonaba a su suerte, esa conciencia amable que tiene muy pero muy en el fondo de su pecaminoso ser, no le dejaría en paz.

_—Ah que bien, Seung Lee. ¿De cuando acá sois un demonio con conciencia?_

siempre la mantuvo aun si su alma pecara una vez se hallare en el infierno como es el protocolo de los expulsados, y si lo medita bien, no ha podido ser dominado por Satán o tampoco se comporta como los otros impuros, solo que hasta ahora, le ha prestado atención a aquello después de un tiempo tras juntarse mucho con Phichit-riel.

 _—¿Cuando os pasé a ser el jodido niñero de un mocoso alado? ¿y que para molar, sería casi ... mi pareja destinada? —_  Resopló con ganas del absurdo y luego le quedó observando.  _—¿que se supone que haré contigo? —_ Pudiera tirarlo por ahí e irse, pero sus sentimientos dicen otra cosa. Por ahora tendría al chico consigo hasta que recuperara sus poderes.

 

¡Y no! ¡Hoy No ha sido su día!

 

 

📷📷📷📷📷  
Continuará  
📷📷📷📷📷

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥N/DE LA SHARY: HOLA OTRA VEZ AL PUEBLO ¿¡Cómo están!? xD y el dramamón...¡¡Continua!! jajaja Este fue el Cap 10 de su Telebovela Colombo-Española-Mexicana. Ohhhh y Ya tengo Pc...lo malo es que lo puedo usar por ratos =( hasta que consiga un bendito cable de poder que soporte la torre. 
> 
> ANYWAYS!!! Creo que Victor José se merecía esos apapachos de su Yuuri después de tanto sartenazo ¿no les parece? Ay y me emociono con el demonio ysu angelito revolucionario Q__Q ...esos dos tendrán una chevere conversacion privada....una muy buena 7u7 (sé porque se los digo)
> 
> y eso me lleva a las siguientes preguntas. Chan chan chan:
> 
> -¡Esta vez si hay dibujitos! wiii! ¿les gustaron?  
> -¿Qué cosas creen que pasarán en el cap 11? o__o (¡Porque ya estamos en los capis finales + Su epílogo!)
> 
> Todo eso y mucho más, solo aquí por su canal favorito (?)
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR:  
> 1) Si tienen alguna pregunta Idiomática, cultural o algo referente al fic, háganmela saber aquí en este apartado.
> 
> 2)Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mis fanarts en mi fanpage de facebook "StarsDub's" y también los invito a leer otros fics o/y Artbooks que llevo por aquí en AO3 y en Wattpad .
> 
> 3) Y si tengo dedazos de redacción, o alguna corrección que hacer, ¡Díganmela! la idea es mejorar q_q y que estos capítulos para ustedes queden bonitos, gracias <3
> 
> 4) ¡Nos vemos en el que sigue! ¡¡¡Cambio y fuera!!! ¡¡Muchos Saluditos a todos!!
> 
> Atte: su servilleta, la Shary :D


	11. ❄️¡Desafiando Fronteras!❄️

_***************  
 **🎄Autora: Shary  
🎄Capitulo 11:** ¡Desafiando Fronteras!  
 **🎄Au:** Navideño / Omegaverse _  
 __ **🎄Fanart:**  Shary   
****************

 

**_¡Y las Vainas de Shary, presentan!: ¡_ ** _PeCebre On Ice ... con_ **_"c"_ ** _de cabrón_ **_!_ **

 

 

**❄️**

 

 **P** asadas 3 horasde ese ridículo y pecaminoso interrogatorio; según cierto hámster humano, iluminado y totalmente despierto desde uno de los hostales mejor acomodados de la ciudad de Jerusalén, no paraba de replicar, de rezar, e implorar plegarias por sus pecados hechos "mentiras" o quien sabe que más.

Y muchos de ustedes dirán: ¡¿Y mi Victuuri?!, ¡Y el nacimiento de mi Anti-Yura-Cristo! ¡Nos estafaron! ¡A la ****!

Como su narrador diré que no se preocupen, esos dos están bien vivitos, mimosos y caminando (Por ahora) solo que por hoy no nos centrarnos en ellos y la autora vio prioritario cerrar el tema entre ese ángel y el demonio de nuestro cuento.

Lo que sí sé, es que en el próximo capítulo lo que se viene con Víctor José y Yuuri Maria, ¡Será de película Dramática y Guadalupana! ¡Ah! ¿Por cierto? en este apartado, aquellas y aquellos Victuurishipers como yo, os pueden buscar piedras, palos, picas, y bazookas ¡Aquí! para joderla y desahogarse... Mmmm ¿existían las bazookas en esta época, verdad?

¡Listo!, priorizado este tema, regresamos con lo otro, Phitchiriel no podía escaparse del cuarto porque alguien con cachos y cola había sellado con su aura maligna la puerta y con un campo de fuerza transparentada las ventanas.

Y todo porque según el señor Seung sigue al pie de la letra lo que dictaminó el médico. ¡Lo dicho!, ¡Enjaulado como todo un ratoncito!

¿Y quien suponga que un Arcángel de la estampa de Phichit-riel no pudiera enojarse o armar escenas infantiles? ¡Pues va mal!

Rayando su límite había hecho de todo contra Seung, más el otro ni se inmutaba. Flotando y bastante maldadoso, le perpetuaba uno que otro comentario suelto con el pretexto de aligerar el cabreo en aquel arcángel o eso intentaba.

¿Oh a quién engañamos?, se divertía el muy hijo de su santificada madre.

Por cuenta de Seung, aquel karma lo vio justo. siempre es él de los enojos, debía ganar una ¿No?

El alado lo amonestó en cada arrebato ypor muy serio que Seung se portaba, le causaba gracia las reacciones (para nada convencionales) que detectó en Phichit-riel. Un Arcángel moderno con el revestimiento místico de su estado verse y libre pensamiento, tal cual como los seres de antaño de su primera generación, no se vé todos los días. ¡Es un caso único e interesante!

Las bromas sacaron más regaños y al final, Seung cortó por lo sano.

_—¿Os sabéis que lo que hice fue por el bien de ambos y más por el tuyo? ¿verdad?_

_—¡Debiste dejarme ir! —_ le encaró.

_—No puedes pelear._

_—¿Y creeis que no lo sé? ¡Mi vida es lo que menos me importa! ¡Mis protegidos peligran Y mientras estoy aquí sin hacer nada, quizás aparezcan otros espectros para desearles el mal! —_  estalló furioso.

 _—¡Y os entiendo vuestra preocupación!—_  la frase la acompañó con un ademán elitista y gesto indiferente.  _— Pero así como estais, no sirves de nada y necesitaos recuperar energía. ¡Ah! y la buena costumbre es daros las "gracias" —_ sacó en cara la falta de educación. Phichit-riel no pudo ocultar el mohín molesto de su rostro.

_—¡Si por buenas costumbres hablamos, Sabeis que está mal visto el mentir! ¿Mirad que engañarle a ese señor diciendo que sois mi pareja o meterme en vuestro macabro juego?_ **_¡Arrepientiros de esa fechoría!_ **

_—¡Venga tío! ¡Soy un demonio! ¡¿Qué esperáis?! ¿Un San Pedro?—_  ironizó con cola endiablada revoloteando en cualquier dirección al sentarse a su costado con sus manos detrás de su crin _— Ahora, tratad aquello como una mentirilla blanca que os salvó el pellejo a ambos. Aunque... —_ subió sus dedos a esa parte delicada donde reposaría la "posible" mordida con una sencilla intención. — _Os descubrí en ese jueguillo, que sois muy sensible "aquí". Eso no me lo esperaba._

 _—¡Ahg!—_ se separó de inmediato al extremo de la cabecera de la cama y mirándole con rubor en sus mejillas. Ya no quiere seguir teniendo esos extraños cosquilleos.

_—Estáis muy tenso, angelillo ¿Deseáis un masaje en ese lugar?_

_—N-n-no quiero nada, ¿N-n-no tenéis v-vergüenza? —_  y se llevó su mano bajandola a la nuca, le costaba superar eso.

 _—¿Me lo dice el angelillo que en pleno enfrentamiento me robo un beso o que me dio otro en agradecimiento? —_ ¡Punto a favor de ese diablo!

_—E-Eso fue diferente._

_—¿Y ahora resultas ser un lindo hamster asustadizo por un par de toqueteos que hice con el fin de evitar que nos encontraran la fachada? Dime...¿Acaso teméis que este viejo lobo te coma? —_ siguió su chanza descarada al ver como ese muchacho ponía expresiones adorables y tímidas.  _—Porque de hacerlo, lo haría..._

 _—¿C-c-comer?....—_ Phichit-riel pasaba del rosado al rojo y luego a un volcán. Seung vio que fue suficiente, tenía años de no reírse tanto.

_—Ya, tranquilo, Novato. era una broma. Lo hubiese hecho hace tiempo y no lo hice. Lo que sí os diré es que con "eso" quedamos a mano._

_—P-p-pero lo mio en ese día no f-f-fue intencional..._ —sostuvo su argumento.  _—y os pido que no hagáis más esas cosas en mi... —_ Allí su voz y ánimos disminuyeron como si lo que dijera fuese un pecado.

_—¿Por qué?— Preguntó genuinamente._

Ver así de tímido o sonrojado al angelito y resguardando con recelo su nuca le inspiró ternura. Ya más o menos sabía para donde iria el asunto.

_—Es... "raro"... Lo que me haces o dices me hace actuar muy raro._

_—No hay nada de malo que sientas aquello en tu cuerpo como en emociones. —_  Seung tomó su rostro con propiedad y aura enigmática, encantando al muchacho en medio de su hablar. _—Es parte de tí, de nuestra naturaleza verse aun si somos entes especiales._

 _—Dirás en tí y n-no es normal que tenga a-aquello... Los arcángeles somos neutrales... No deberíamos. —_ Phichit-riel se había cerrado.

 _—Los actuales, quizás. —_ Seung le refutó, sacando un soplido socarron y encontrando temor en el chico.  _—Pero, ¿Si no os dado cuenta? No sois un Arcángel Cuariculado como tus colegas, de ser así no tuvieras la cualidad de escoger y sentir emociones, a eso Dios le llamó libre albedrío._

_—¡Ya estáis delirando!...¡E-eso solo lo he visto en los humanos!_

_—No bromeo, lo digo seriamente... Recuerda que antes de ser Demonio fui un ángel y no cualquiera...un Serafín... Sé bien de lo que hablo y de muchas cosas que tal vez vos no tengáis ni idea._

_—Y y-yo solo sé que d-d-debo ir con mis protegidos y saber como estan._ —Trató de levantarse e intentando cortar la conversación ¿libre albedrío? pensó que el señor Seung perdió la razón.

 _—¿Estáis mal de la cabeza?_ —le detuvo y lo reclinó a la cama obligado.  _—El médico fue claro._

_—Pero os debo ir, Yo no soy humano, soy un ser alado..._

_—¡Sí! ¡Un ser alado atrapado en su versión humana y os recuerdo que estáis temporalmente bloqueado con tus poderes! —_ lo aterrizó. _—Al usar sin precaución tu fase de Gama-Omega por primera vez en vuestra forma humana, te habéis desestabilizado y eso repercutió en tu aura celestial porque debe acomodarse a tu físico actual, por eso sufriste el desgaste._

 _—¿Pero es tan malo es lo que hice para que aun no pueda transformarme? —_ le comentó aquello con desgano y algo de frustración.

 _—Para nada —_ le negó. _—pero veo normal que aquello te ocurriese si desconocéis tu propia naturaleza._

_—Señ...ahammm... Seung... Tenéis rato de mencionadme aquello... ¿Acaso usted sabe algo màs de mì de lo cual debería conocer?_

_—¿Es necesario?—_ en sus comentarios ironizados, solo le afirmó que eso era responsabilidad de sus insensatos maestros.

_—¿Pero que tienen que ver mis maestros en ello?_

La expresión confusa del Arcángel (humano a modo temporal) se le hizo algo adorable al demonio. Phichit-riel esperaba alguna explicación pues para él, era obvio que Seung supiera demasiadas cláusulas a los cuales no tiene acceso, viendo que él fue un jerárquico celestial de la antigua época.

Seung meditó sobre si decirle o no algo tan personal...más no vió remedio guardarselo.

_—_ **_¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¿Es broma? ¿verdad?_ ** ****

_—No lo es y no suelo equivocarme._

¡Total! Rafael y Miguel deberán asumir sus consecuencias cuando tengan a ese Arcángel Gamma de rasgos Omega hecho una fiera en sus oficinas...

Comenzó con el inicio, la explicación oculta que los antiguos maestros mantenían de sí mismos por órdenes de Dios y sus tripulaciones sobre las primeras generaciones de los principados celestiales, de las libertades con las cuales gozaban de ser espontáneos, libres en personalidad y pensamiento (a eso fue lo que se refirió Seung con el Libre Albedrío) permitiéndoles asumir un Segundo sexo inicial con el cual se identificaran (Ya sean como alfa, beta u omega) por muy Arcángeles, Serafines o Querubines que fueran de esa época.

O que hicieran alarde de esa Versatilidad Neutral adquirida dentro de los mismos parámetros del "Status Gamma" que menciona Phichit-riel (pero que en ese entonces, Seung le aclaró que eso era más un complemento.) Tras aquella primera batalla revolucionaria donde miles de vidas y almas se perdieron a causa de Lucifer, Dios optó por ajustar algunas estados en los nuevas generaciones y los pocos sobrevivientes (quienes eran contados entre esos, Seung) de la vieja generación, debían callar para siempre su privilegio.

Esa información clasificada explotó como dinamita en los sentidos del arcángel sacándole de onda.

_—Yo...toda la vida crecí con este enunciado, los Arcángeles, Serafines y Querubines somos neutrales. ¡Es imposible!_

_—Los de mi generación, metiendo a tus maestros, incluyendome, no somos entes neutrales y parece que vos tampoco lo sois._

_—Esto tiene que ser una broma...eso no pue..._

_—No suelo jugar con eso. —_ Interrumpió su querella.  _—El reino del cielo no se diferencia mucho del reino infernal... Con la diferencia que en el infierno, los estatutos están claros y el cielo es mierda en su burocracia reservada... Ahora, el que tus maestros os intenten tapar con un dedo algo tan natural como "eso" en tí, es otra cosa._

 _—¡Ah! ¡Maldición eso no es natural! —_ se fue de espaldas a su cama bien brusco.

_—Eso...y que un arcángel que se diga a sí mismo "Neutral" no podría ofuscarse o maldecir con ligereza. ¿Si eso no es Libre albedrío? entonces, no sé qué sea._

_— **¡Callaos!**  — _chilló agudo en su petición.

 _—¡Oh y eso que aun no te he dicho la mejor parte! —_ empezó a levitar por los aires confiado.

 _—¡Ay no!... ¿Y ahora con que me vais a salir, espectro del infierno?..._ —le miraba con una careta arisca y muy defensiva. _—¿Qué aquellos que tengan esa cualidad os pueden enamorar y tener parejas?_

 _—Eso por ejemplo. —_  Tomó una postura pensante en su levitar.

 _—_ ** _¡¡¡COÑO!!!_** _—_ la pantomima fue peor _._

_—¿Ya te dije que oírte maldecir es todo un privilegio?, me agradas un poco más._

_—¡Dios mío, perdonad mi vocabulario y dame paciencia con esta alma perdida!... —_ se persignó muchas veces para no sulfurarse.  _— **¡Y-yo no le creo nada! ¡Eso es alguna jugarreta suya!** — _quería creerlo pero el lado sincero e irónico en Seung Lee, le dijo todo lo contrario.

_—En realidad, iba a decir que os podéis follar y estar con quien queráis, pero vos habéis dicho lo mismo de un modo sutil..._

_—_ **_¡¿AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!_ **

Habló que con esas virtudes, más el libre albedrío, trajo consigo el don de sentir amor y escoger pareja tal cual como los humanos así como a su vez, de tener el privilegio de realizar los mismos actos amorosos con ese ser de luz amado a nivel físico y emocional.

_—¿y-y-y decid que los alados de_ _su época conocéis... muy bien los comportamientos de los humanos con respecto a... relacionarse entre sí?_

_—Claro... ¿Quieres probar?_

_—¡N-No Quiero! ¡G-Gracias!_ _—_ Palideció con esa proposición

_—_ _Vos te lo pierdes._

_—_ _¡_ _N-no puedo creerlo!... ¡Me cuesta creerlo!... ¡Es imposible!_ —Hablaba consigo mismo, estaba en shock. _— ¿Pero? ¿si lo que dice el señor Seung es cierto?.._ ** _.¡ENTONCES, MI MAESTRO MIGUEL SI SABE LO QUE ES UN COITO Y ME MINTIÓ!_**

 _—¿Huh?... ¿En donde conoceis eso, novato? Te hacía más recatado._ —Eso último si lo escuchó captando toda su villana y cachonda atención.

 _—Aham... Es que... —_ Phichit-riel le explicó que siendo un pequeño alado, esa expresión la había oído en la primera pareja de humanos que debió cuidar en sus inicios como principiante.

Él, por supuesto, llevó su duda a quien se supone que es su sabio instructor delante de otras entes, y dicho comentario supo poner rojo y muy escandalizado a Miguel. Rafael (menos colorado aunque igual de sorprendido por los alcances del crío indiscreto) intentó disimular su respuesta y Phichit-riel en privado, recibió un gran regaño y muchos tablazos en su cola por parte de Miguel.

Hasta el sol de hoy desconoce el concepto. Seung se rió a carcajadas de la anécdota de su "pareja" y de lo inocente que era en algunas ocasiones, no es que fuese malo...

¡Bueno! ¡Si! ¡Ustedes ganan! ¡Si es malvado el muy hijo de puta!

_—Solo por eso me gustaría seguir siendo un Serafín para verle la cara al maldito y de Miguel en ese instante. Jajajaja_

_—¡¡No te rías!!..._

_—Hace años que no reía, y creo que es inevitable no reirse con tus desgracias, Niño. ¡Auchs!_

**_Sxf:_ ** _¡PUM!_

Le estampo un Almohadazo en todo su rostro.

_—¿Hey? ¿Qué no se supone que sois un ángel amable que pregonad el amor y no la guerra?_

_—Según vos, tengo "libre albedrío" y eso me permite enojarme ¿No? —_ Phichit-riel no le miraba, se encontraba enfurruñado y cruzado de brazos.

 _—¡Oh! ¿ahora si disponéis de ello? —_ Sonrió ladino.  _—¿Quién os comprende?_

Se sentía en desventaja, se sentía abrumado, inestable, irritado además del cansancio general al estar como un humano... Seung pudo percibirlo y decidió dejar de molestarle para entablar seriamente el punto a donde quiere llegar. Abandonó su levitar al posarse sobre sus pies en el suelo y acercó su rostro serio e intencional al ajeno.

_—Conozco bien y he enfrentado a los arcángeles de vuestra era actual ¿Sabes?... Son fuertes, unas máquinas guerreras como justicieras que predican la palabra, pero para nada ingeniosos puesto que lo hacen carente de entrega y vocación. No pueden expresar sus opiniones, solo realizan sus órdenes y lo más importante, no aprecian el entorno a su alrededor, eso les convierte en una simple y cuadriculada tabula rasa de único molde. Vos rompéis ese molde._

_—Así que... ¿Yo os rompo el molde? Ja... increíble. —_ soltó aquello sin pensar y con sus ánimos bajoneados... él estaba metido en otra cosa...

 

**«** _¡Es el Arcángel raro!_ **»**

**«** _¿Por qué sois tan extraño?_ **»**

**«** _¡Compórtate como tal!_ **»**

**«** _¿Por qué queréis saber esas cosas? ¡Está prohibido hacerlo!_ **»**

**«** _¡Eso dejadlo a los humanos!... ¡A nosotros no os competen esas minucias!_ **»**

 

 **P** hichit-riel recordaba con amilanamiento muchas vivencias en su corta vida como alado...Es verdad que él siempre destacó por ser más vistoso entre su actual generación, además de tener una chispa sin igual, pero esa chispa que Seung resalta en él, es la misma que en ocasiones le hacía pensar que si había algo que funcionara mal en él, como le decían los demás.

 _—Incluso suelo cuestionarme el por qué no soy como mis compañeros. —_ se abrazó a sí mismo juntando sus rodillas y miraba hacia otro lado _. —¿O el por qué siento que estoy fuera de lugar?_

 _—Porque vos hacéis lo que creéis correcto y sois así._  —le aclaró por lo alto y pensó para sí un: _"Veo que en eso nos parecemos"_... entendiéndolo a fondo e identificándose con él, viendo su postura como Ex-Serafin. Pronto volvió hablar.

— _En serio ¿Nunca te habéis planteado eso por tu cabeza, Phichit?—_  le nombró por primera vez su apodo en confidencia haciendo que sus ojos se mantuvieran fijos en los de Seung _. —¿El por qué siempre revolucionas con tus opiniones o nunca te habéis preguntado el por qué tus maestros les omitían a ustedes muchos detalles en especial a ti en cuanto el uso de tu Gamma verse?_   _—_ Seung esperó alguna respuesta, y solo encontró un silencio.  _—Allí está, ¡Os tengo razón!_

_—Yo..._

_—No sé qué ocurrió...Pero pese a que vos sois un arcángel moderno, no cumples con los estándares, parece que todos allá arriba dieron por hecho que los arcángeles de tu tipo ya estaban extintos. Todos menos esos dos y quien sabe que otro más sepa de tu condición._

_—Pero siempre he sido un Arcángel Neutral y..._

_—Error, eres un Arcángel que condicionaron a ser "neutral" cuando claramente no lo eres, y que por la irresponsabilidad de tus maestros al no decirte lo que realmente sois, casi te perjudicas. —_ le refutó con carácter. _—Y lo vamos a averiguar porque os pienso ayudar._

 _—¿Por qué? —_ declaró dubitativo _. —¿Por qué arriesgáis tanto por alguien como yo?_

 _—Digamos que mi buena conciencia, si es que aun tengo, me hace pensar que vale la pena. —_ Mencionó en primera instancia sorprendiéndolo.

Le dijo que no es como esos falsos alados profetas elitistas. Que pudo juzgarle y no lo hizo. Que por el contrario, prefirió darle un voto de confianza en su nobleza aun con todos los rumores en mi contra o las tretas hechas. Y le aclaró que de haberle conocido en el momento que le castigaron, estaría seguro que Phichit-riel apelaría misericordia y justicia bien impartida. Eso no lo duda.

Lo otro a favor es que le dio una pésima espina que enfrentará eso solo. Si hay más seres como él y no están enterados o si era el único en su especie actual, se pintaba demasiado sospechoso que le ocultaran así como así y que Dios no se enterase o jugarán con ello a sus espaldas. Eso le da a entender que hay algo podrido allá arriba, el infierno tiene sus dilemas pero no es común ver esas sugestiones de donde se supone que Phichit-riel, venía...

 _—Señ...Digo...Seung... ¿No teméis en tened un problema con Lucifer o quien sea por...aham... ayudarme?_ —Phichit se sonrojó un poco al hacerle esa pregunta _._

 _—¿Satan? —_ resopló arqueando su ceja. _—Ese gilipollas se cree la gran cosa. Él conoce la razón injusta por la cual fui a caer allí y no por gusto. Recibo sus órdenes por ser su reino, pero tiene su espina conmigo._

_—¿Pero estáis rompiendo muchas de sus reglas? Os podrían hacer una emboscada y..._

_—No me extrañaría. está en su naturaleza el ser hipócrita con los lacayos que no son domables, Yo no soy de sus favoritos._ —Sacudió los cabellos ajenos con fuerza _. —y si no os falla mi memoria, vos os rompiste las tuyas escondiéndome de tus jefes ese día._

Phichit-riel aun con su rostro apoyado a sus rodillas esbozó una pequeña sonrisa angelical, dejando extrañado al demonio con una cara poco descifrable. El novato le ha dado en un susurro suave las "gracias" y ha pedido disculpas por estar tan exaltado, o que le tuviese paciencia y que aún le cuesta asimilar aquello que le fue negado durante muchos siglos. Por suerte, en medio de esta locura pensó que toparse con alguien como Seung ha sido una bendición... Finalmente, acepta su colaboración con una condición y es que le permita averiguar el cómo podría ayudarle a limpiar su nombre ante las sagradas escrituras. Era una promesa y sincero agradecimiento el cual pretende cumplir.

 _—¿Si me negara de todos modos lo harás verdad?—_ El joven alado afirma sosegado y con determinación. El demonio mayor alza sus hombros expresándose con un:  _—En fin, haz lo que quieras._

 _—Tenga fe... La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, Guerrero Serafín. —_ el moreno acomodó su palma gentil poniéndola en su hombro y Seung quedó sin palabras con ese reconocimiento.

Cada gesto en ese chico le decían que "todo estará bien"

Seung, no es el más devoto ante Dios, no lo ha sido en muchos milenios, tampoco lo fue en obediencia, lo que no puede refutarle a la vida es que si le puso a ese chiquillo, es porque debe ser una buena señal o tal vez una luz para volver a creer que nada se da por perdido. E independientemente de que si ambos fueran destinados o no ya que le daba igual ese tipo de tonterías, Es que ya se echó la soga al cuello al dejarse cautivar por quien es Phichit-riel y debía ser honesto con lo que ha de sentir al respecto..

_—Phichit-riel..._

_—¿Dígame?—_ se sorprendió en buena tónica. _— Es agradable y curioso que os llamáis por mi nombre por segunda vez._

 _—También hay otra razón por la cual hago todo esto..._ —fue directo. — _Por más que intenté ignorar ciertos aspectos, es obvio que ya somos amigos._

— _¡Lo somos hace tiempo!_ — lo mencionó alegre.

—O quizás somos "más" que eso y quiero comprobarlo.

_—¿Eh? ... ¿Eso no lo entendí?_

_"Vaya que es lento" ...—_ Pensó el Demonio Gamma-Alfa galante. Se acercó con su hecho pensado tomando su barbilla, soltando esa poderosa esencia que a Phichit-riel le cautivaba y sin dejar de oscurecer su mirar.

 _—¿Seung qué hacéis? —_ al no tener dominio sobre sí, su lado omega resurge ante la presencia  _del Alfa._

_—Tal vez robarte algo que me pertenece, Novato..._

_—Seu...Seunng... —_ y sus ojos se impactaron por la audacia que él, realizó.

 

 

 **C** uando el impulso y la pasión se mezclan, conllevan a un beso de esa magnitud. Era húmedo...Era ardiente, eran ambas cosas al tiempo y por lejos, quien tenía la batuta era Seung Lee en su basta experiencia. Aumentó sus deseos al introducir su lengua en la boca del otro y la movió saciando esa necesidad reprimida que portaba hace rato, ciertamente Phichit-riel no ha experimentado algo como eso, sus movimientos eran inocentes, muy torpes y por más que trató de oponer resistencia, no pudo.

El aroma del alfa lo hizo flaquear.

Se ha de desmenuzar entre los labios ajenos, cerrando sus párpados y siguiendo su instinto o al dejarse fluir por el previo y fogoso instante. Seung le reclinó poco a poco sobre el colchón y ha de quedar situado encima de ese maravilloso ser de luz sin perder los besos o caricias furtivas que calaba en sus tanteos por debajo de sus telas. La piel perlada en el moreno ardía, todo en él ardía, esa mano escurridiza paseó por su pecho, abdomen hasta llegar a la zona más baja de su cuerpo generando más ardor, uno gozoso. Phichit-riel afirmaba su agarre en el vestuario de ropas obscuras. Su mente ha de estar en blanco por esa intromisión de su boca con la ajena, divagando en el norte y de toda noción.

Para cuando el demonio vio esos jadeos excitados y hermosos por parte del joven. Fue prudente al detenerse, dándole un ultimo desaforado beso en sus labios y dejando pequeñas chupetones rojizos en su cuello que dan por sentado que es suyo. Seung ha de deleitarse con ese lado desorientado, inexperto y febril en el Phichit-riel. Despeinado con sus ropas desencajadas y mirada avergonzada, eran demasiadas emociones en un día para el alado, y no quisiera suspender pero le tocaba.

Ya de apoco ampliará el terreno con ese angelito o lo asustará.

Acercó su mano, la cual tiene la figura de medio corazón entrelazándola con la ajena, buscando ese "viso" pintoresco (no es que fuese crédulo a dichas historias celestiales, aun si no lo tuviera y no fuese su destinado, no lo dejaría) y luego de unos segundos, el encanto de eras celestiales, ese que le comentaron y vio en sus inicios como guardián de los cielos, se completó al dibujarse la otra mitad de su tribal lentamente sobre la mano de Phichit-riel. Ahora no hay especulaciones...Ese chico que al comienzo le causó tantos corajes e interés ... Ya es su pareja destinada.

 _—¿Q-qué es esto? —_ respiraba agitado.

_—Es un enlace._

_—¿Y Q-qué fue ... lo otro?_  — su mente funcionaba a media marcha.

 _—¿Esto?_ _—_ Le robó otro beso con menos intensidad que los anteriores de la comisura de sus labios pero no dejaba de ser vibrante.  _—Es un beso real y no como los infantiles que das..._ — mantenía esa actitud seductora, solo que dosificada. —  _Aunque, con esto comprobé que si te agrado._

 _—¿A-Agra-d-d-arme?_ —Phichit-riel se expresó con timidez.

 _—Besar en dos ocasiones a la misma persona aun si lo hayas hecho con inocentes intenciones, es un indicador de algo, Solo que con este último, recién eres consciente._ —Le volvió a ganar la partida.

 _—Yo_ _... E_ _sto...no debería sentirlo..._   _Yo..._

 _—Hey, no te martirices, novato. Escuchadme. ¿Recuerdas lo que expliqué hace un par de minutos?_ — habló el mayor de los dos y el menor asintió.  _—¿De que tienes unas virtudes únicas que te difieren de los demás o que tengas el don de la libertad de ser quien eres? ¿así como tus antiguos superiores o yo, e incluso de explorar sentimientos? bueno...creo que...esto ya dice mucho..._

— _Pero es... de locos... Y-yo soy un ángel..._

— _Y yo un demonio ..._

— _y d-dijiste que eso de las parejas daba eso entre ángeles. ¿Cómo es posible algo así?_

— _Ni idea._ — fue franco. — _Es de esos misterios que incluso al más erudito de los entes alados o caídos se le saldrían de las manos. Aquí si aplica el cliché de que "Solo el barbón de tu jefe, lo sabe"_

_— **¡Seung! ¡Ten respeto con el creador!**_

_—¡Ok!, Me retracto y pido disculpas por los siglos de los siglos y bla bla bla...—_ lo dijo a propósito con tal de verle la cara molesta de "su" ángel.  _—Pero si me entendiste ¿no?_

_—Eso...creo... Ahamm...¿vos sospecháis con antelación de que algo así se diera...entre nosotros?_

_—Tal vez siempre lo supe...—_ se confesó al acomodarse mejor en cama y quedar acostado a un costado encontrándose con Phichit-riel en la misma posición. Ninguno perdía la vista del otro el rostro.— _Estaba empecinado con ganarte omitiendo lo otro, luego solo buscaba excusas para verte. Lo de ser destinados no lo esperé pero ya se dio. La pregunta aquí es, ¿Sobre lo que vos opináis de todo esto?_

 _—Que yo... No sé cómo proceder..._ —Phichit-riel en su sinceridad aflorar sus miedos...

 _—No te negaré que tengo mi intriga._  —Seung lo toma con más calma, puesto que al ser el veterano de los dos tiene un panorama más extenso. — _Lo cierto aquí es, que vos y yo correspondemos a un lazo que supuestamente debería ser entre alados. No "alado y caído" ¿A qué se debe? ¡No lo sé!...¡Pero pretendo averiguarlo!_

_—Seung..._

_—Y_ _por ahora es mejor que te quedes aquí, que no te dejes ver de tus maestros, que mantengas oculto lo de tu condición y también "esto"._ —señalo su tribal de corazón. —  _si alguno allá arriba descubren aquellos detalles en ti, que eres un arcangel Gamma con las tendencias de la vieja guardia de procedencia Omega o que estas enlazado conmigo siendo yo un "ser demoníaco", te someterán al "consejo de sabios" de inmediato o algo peor por mi culpa y no pienso permitirlo._

Ya sentados sobre la cama, trazó los movimientos a hacer, Seung sabe que no preguntarían de sus ausencias, se supone que él es libre de hacer lo que quiera por ser el jefe de su comarca infernal a menos de que Satán lo necesitare para algo; y Phichit-riel cumple la misión de proteger a la pareja judía. Algo super importantísimo que al angelito se le "pasó" por estar explorando sus nuevos instintos "enamoradizos" y se avergonzó.

_—Si os trato de convencerte iráis en contra de la razón y conociéndote, querrás asegurarte primero de la pareja de humanos cursis que están por tener a ese niño, aun si no puedes usar tus poderes._

_—¡Acertaos bien!_

Seung le dijo que por mucho que él quisiera hacer algo por la pareja de humanos, su aura angelical así como su estado de Gamma neutral retornaría como mínimo en una semana o mas hasta que su cuerpo logre acostumbrarse a su naturaleza original. De ahí en fuera, deberá pasarla en su forma humana y quedarse en la tierra.

 _—¿Entonces, que clase de arcángel sería sino hago algo por ellos?  ¡Yo necesito saber si Yuuri María, Víctor José y el cachorro os llegaron con bien a Belén! —_ la carga pesada hizo que recuperara ese estrés del inicio.

 _"Ahh, este crío, le gusta meterme en más problemas"...—_ concluyó mentalmente y tomó una ultima decisión. _—Cuando el ocaso se torne obscuro y aparezca la luna, os llevare a Belén y me cercioraré de que no cometáis alguna imprudencia...¿Estamos claros en ello, Phichit?_

 _—¡¿Eh?!... —_ Su semblante incrédulo pasó a uno eufórico y feliz. — _¿Realmente haréis eso por ellos y ...por mí?_

 _—Grrr... —_ En mala gala, aceptó con un gruñido , y no es como si pudiera evitar lo inevitable.

Ah eso sí, Seung (ese, el demonio gamma-alfa que tiene complejo de perro) no dejará que nadie se aproveche de su hámster destinado. Al rozar el cuello de Phichit-riel, le hizo aparecer una exótica gargantilla (era sencilla) con pocas piedras preciosas y con un dije blanco que cumple dos funciones. El primero, de indicar la cantidad de Aura restaurada en quien lo lleve (algo útil con lo que Phichit-riel se podrá guiar para ver qué tanto poder puede abarcar sin desplomarse) . El segundo y más importante, el de destrozar la mandíbula a cualquier Alfa humano que intente propasarse con el chico o marcarle. Solo así permitiria que Phichit-riel hiciere tamaña locura.

El moreno curioso y más calmo, pensó que con eso último estaba exagerando. Le recordó que por muy humano que sea, sigue siendo alguien mas fuerte que un humano promedio y que no deja de ser un guerrero

 _—¡_ _Me vale una hostia!,_ _—_ se cruzó de brazos bien exigente  _—_ _Aún estáis inestable con tu instinto Omega y como sois humano con eso del pre-celo, es peligroso. ¡Os lleváis eso y punto!_

 _—¿_ _O...Okay?..._ _—_ en su parpadear la gota de sudor le recorrió su frente. Sin embargo sonrío por esa postura protectora del rival, quien es ahora su... destinado. Uno mandado por los sagrados firmamentos de las profecías verse. Ya lo había visto en el esposo de su amigo Yuuri Maria, y cree que ese síntoma de sobreprotección esta en todos los Alfas. Le pareció lindo.

Le sigue costando creer todo lo que ha ocurrido en este corto tiempo y el desarrollo de su interactuar hasta llegar a este punto. Mientras reflexionaba también miraba a Seung, este mantuvo su rostro a otro lado de lo más cabreado y resoplando el humo infernal por las cuencas de su nariz. Tenía miles de cosas en su cabeza, además de prepararse mental y físicamente para el futuro embrollo que promete ser demoledor para él y ese crío que tiene por pareja.

 _—Seung... —_ Phichit-riel con algo de nervios o un ligero temblor, caminó en su dirección llevando la palma de sus manos a la mejilla fina y blanca que reposa en dicho qué le encara mientras exponía su franca opinión.  _—No... estoy seguro en muchas cosas o como comportarme en algo en lo que debería ser "normal" para mi y en lo que obviamente me llevas una gran ventaja.— s_ e abochornó con causa al recordar ese desliz que vivió por los besos de aquel ser de ojos negros.

Seung se puso algo ladino, se acostumbraría muy bien a la presencia del alado y sus tiernos aspavientos, Phichit respiró hondo recobrando su fuerza voluntad para continuar.

 _—Lo único que diré es, quizás nuestro enlace se deba a la buena, extraña y noble conciencia que aún poses. —_ quiso apelar ciegamente por el lado bondadoso que encontró en el caído.  _—eso es...bueno ¿No?_

 _"O será porque no soy del todo demoníaco como los demás alados que si se les halló un pecado capital"...—_ Pensó aquello como otra posibilidad, ¿Quién sabe? ya se romperá la cabeza otro día.

_—Nada pasa por pasar ¿Sabes?, creo que era necesario para que supiera cosas de mi mismo que ni enterado estaba o que vos tengáis oportunidad de probar tu verdad ante las leyes ancestrales que te expulsaron sin consentimiento alguno, y podría apostar de que Dios se habría equivocado contigo por esa gente que manipuló todo a su favor._

_—¿Eres un ángel inocente como terco, eh? —_ agarró la mano que Phichit-riel mantenía en su rostro, la llevó esta a sus labios dándole un casto beso en sus nudillos y eso causa que Phichit siga sin asimilar esos gestos cuidados en el Ex-Serafín. _—Lo mio no tiene arreglo, y tengo mis reservas...No te metas en más problemas._

 _—Buscáis la verdad que ella os hará libre. —_ Sabiamente respondió.  _— ¡Venga! ¡Que tengo la corazonada de que si se podrá!_

Sabe que es inútil o tal vez es alguien demasiado realista, pero de demostrarse su injusticia lo podrían exonerar y así estaría sin problemas con ese niño a su lado y si es que Dios, rectifica su enunciado y si es realmente tan bueno como Phichit-riel le afirma en su ser. Podrá creerle y guardarle ese respeto que siempre le tuvo. Hasta entonces, ha de seguir incrédulo ante ese gran todopoderoso, al que hace miles y miles de siglos le sirvió para que luego le abandonase en las llamaradas del Hades o lograra decepcionarle _._

Él solo ruega por un milagro y que Phichit-riel no pierda su chispa. Se ha de sacar la bruma esmascarandola con esa actitud bien habida en él rodeando con sus brazos la cintura del joven a su cuidado.

_—La hallaremos juntos, si es lo que deseáis. Ahora descansad todo lo que podaís, novato. En la noche buscaremos a tus humanos ¿No?_

_—¡SOIS EL MEJOR! ¡GRACIAS!—_ Phichit-riel no se contiene, él lo arropa cálida y estrepitosamente diciéndole "sí" a todo. 

No más debe controlar su mal genio y vocabulario de verdulero, cada que ese chico lo tumbe feliz al suelo.

 

📷📷📷📷📷  
Continuará  
📷📷📷📷📷

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥N/DE LA SHARY: HOLA OTRA VEZ AL PUEBLO ¿¡Cómo están!? xD y el dramamón...¡¡Continua!! jajaja Porque hoy es el dia de PAGUE 1 X 2 Este fue el Cap 11 de su Telebovela Colombo-Española-Mexicana.
> 
> Les dije que ese demonio y angelito tendrían su bonita conversa y ahora si prendan las chelas xD porque en el otro capi xD Víctor José y Yuuri Maria se vienen con toda. ah el dibujito fue hecho desde mi celular xDDD me quedó algo acartonado (no es fácil hacer algo con los dedos) mañana no creo publicar capítulo... =( estaré donde mi tía así que por eso lo subí hoy xD. Y me quedó larguito. 
> 
> y eso me lleva a las siguientes preguntas. Chan chan chan:
> 
> -¿les gustó el dibujin?  
> -¿Qué cosas creen que pasarán en el cap 12? o__o (¡Porque ahora si nos preparamos para la Recta final) despidanse del fic Q__Q
> 
> Todo eso y mucho más, solo aquí por su canal favorito (?)
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR:  
> 1) Si tienen alguna pregunta Idiomática, cultural o algo referente al fic, háganmela saber aquí en este apartado.
> 
> 2)Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mis fanarts en mi fanpage de facebook "StarsDub's" y también los invito a leer otros fics o/y Artbooks que llevo por aquí en AO3 y en Wattpad .
> 
> 3) Y si tengo dedazos de redacción, o alguna corrección que hacer, ¡Díganmela! la idea es mejorar q_q y que estos capítulos para ustedes queden bonitos, gracias <3
> 
> 4) ¡Nos vemos en el que sigue! ¡¡¡Cambio y fuera!!! ¡¡Muchos Saluditos a todos!!
> 
> Atte: su servilleta, la Shary :D


	12. ❄️¡Al Fin En Belén!❄️

__*******************  
 **🎄Autora:**  Shary  
 **🎄Capitulo 12** : ¡Al Fin En Belén!  
 **🎄Au:**  Navideño / Omegaverse   
 **🎄Fanarts:** Shary  
 ***** *******************

 

_**¡Y las Vainas de Shary, presentan!: ¡** _PeCebre On Ice ... con_ **_"c"_ ** _de cabrón_ **_!_ ** _

 

_**_❄️_ ** _

 

 **E** l manto nocturno adornado con las estrellas brillantes del cielo y la luna llena no abandonaban el andar de dos foráneos que llevaban así por dos días. ¡Ya saben de quienes hablo!, de un Alfa carpintero más creído que el divo de Juárez y un lindo Omega en cinta que solo buscaban preservar sus vidas y cumplir con los mandatos del todo poderoso o aquella profecía que estaba a nada de gestarse desde que aquel carismático Arcángel llegó a Nazaret y declaró en la palabra de Dios, el milagro del Mesías hecho Cachorro.

Eso, y puede que quizás, haya uno que otro shipeador que os maldijere a la autora en el capítulo anterior, por no hacer que el angelito con el demonio se dieran como "conejos" en plenos besuqueos.

Pero, como sabrán... La muy sabandija es troll y no le dio la gana de hacerlo.

Si, lo sé... Yo también ando ofendido por ello pero ni modo.

Retomando la escena antes de que me desvie, Víctor José cada tanto se aseguraba de que Yuuri María estuviera cómodo sobre el buen montar del burrito café llamado Makkachín porque faltaba poco para arribar como en ese villancico español que decía: a Belén, Belén, Belén...

Sin embargo, los senderos en medio de la penumbra silenciosa le dan un aspecto tenebroso y puede que por su poca costumbre de no peregrinar tan seguido, ni supieran lo que les aconteciere...

 _—Víctor José..._ — habló primero su omega dudoso.

 _—¿Qué os pasa, rollito de mi corazón?_  — respondió alegre el alfa despistado de boca acorazonada.

— _¿Estáis seguro que es buena idea avanzar de noche por aquí? Siento que debimos hacer un pare y retomar por la clara de la alborada, esposo mío._

 _—¿Y queréis que espere a que entréis en dolor de parto en la intemperie o que a mí os dé el **"Mímisky"** de solo pensar que pueda pasar? ¡Dios mio, agárrame que me desmayo!_ — Exageró con su típico drama fresón y echado en sus gestos de horror.

Según él ruso, su cachorrito está próximo en anunciarse (su instinto de padre alfa nunca le falla) y como están a pocos kilómetros de la famosa Belén, vio prioritario avanzar. Yuuri María comprende que ande super protector o mucho más de lo habitual por su estado, pero eso de ir por un camino escabroso, a media noche, solos, y sin armas, era equivalente al no escatimar los peligros al acecho o si lo planteamos de otra forma, era crónica de una muerte anunciada y conste que la autora no es fan de Gabriel García Márquez .

— _¡Cariño!, Confiad en tu alfa de lomo plateado._  — dijo eso enérgico llevando su puño al pecho, luciendo ganador. — _Que hasta ahora os vamos bien y Dios está con nosotros._

 _—Pero incluso Dios manda a sus hijos a ser sensatos._ — lo fusiló con ese enunciado bien tierno y directo como siempre.

_—¡Yuuri Maria! ¿Porque eres así?_

_—Solo os digo la verdad._

_—¡Eso no es para nada Amazing!—_  le lloriqueó encaprichado.

 _—Y he de insistir en que debimos acampar..._  — Yuuri Maria tenia un mal augurio de todo esto. —Si Phichit-riel os acompañará, estuviese más tranquilo pero estamos solos y el enemigo anda suelto.

_—_ **_¡NO LE TENGO MIEDO AL DIABLO!_ **

_—¿Me lo dice aquel que osó ocultarse debajo de mis prendas?_ —Falló al querer verse serio. terminó riéndose.

— _¡Os resguardaba a Yurito de Jesús!_ — mintió el cobarde sonrojado usando de excusa a su hijo no nacido. El omega arqueó su ceja con ese  _"¿Hmmm?"_ acusador, indicando de una algo tipo  _"A mi no me engañas"_  Víctor se vio con esa justa perdida. — _Ok de acuerdo, reconozco que no soy el gran luchador pero sacáis esas vibras de vuestra hermosa coronilla. Tal vez estáis ansioso por lo que nos ocurrió hace poco en Jerusalén, pero Phichit-riel nos socorrió, ya llevamos caminando 2 días y no nos ha pasado nada._  — Víctor José fue optimista y acabó por besarle el dorso de su mano.

 _—Quizás tenéis razón y solo exagero..._  —y luego pensó:  _"Dios cubrenos de todo mal"_

Aquel ruego de sus deseos hacía que su instinto omega se revolcara internamente, como alertando que no era prudente y no es para menos; escondidos entre los arbustos o en las ramas de aquellos árboles resecos, se hallaban un grupo de zelotes ( bárbaros cuya religión extremista no les permite discernir sus propios actos vandálicos) usan la noche a su favor para robar a los extranjeros y así obtener recursos para financiar su sicariato en contra del imperio romano.

Los colores salieron de la nada y los abordaron, Víctor José hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para evitar que esos bandidos hicieran de las suyas con su Yuuri Maria quien le gritaba con Makkachin a un lado, al final eran demasiados para él solo. Medio golpeado y con su rostro embarrado en un charco, su lado alfa y melindroso no disminuyó, por el contrario seguía en alza.

_—Y se hace llamar guerrero._

_—Es un delicadillo._

_—Os seré delicado como la fragancia primaveral, pero visto con fashion y tengo una pinta guay._ — les arrojó eso al mirarles con estilo prejuicioso.

 _—¡Callaos!. —_ el nuevo pisotón le dejó un rojo en su calva, haciéndole caer cercano a Yuuri Maria, y obvio el Omega con el burrito fueron en su ayuda.

_—Parece que ese tío aún no sabe en qué posición se encuentra._

_—¡Mi vida! ¡Por favor señores, os ruego que paren con eso! ¡No tenemos cosas de valor!_

_—¿Y quien lo dice? ¿Un Omega rechoncho que tiene por esposo a un intento de Alfa Galileo que parece más un "griego" y que no es capaz de cuidarlo? ¡Es una vergüenza! Wajajajajaja_

Las risas estallaron, Víctor José se sintió muy mal por no ser de gran utilidad, y se sintió peor al no ser el gran Alfa que todo el mundo esperaba, no es hombre de fomentar pleitos ya que en su casa de todos los Hijos del señor Putin Nikiforov, siempre fue el pacífico (como tontarron en sus bromas) Las Omegas mujeres y los Omegas Hombres en Nazaret cuando le veían por primera vez, se dejaban fascinar por su cuerpo ardiente, ojos divinos y rostro espectacular. Sin embargo conociendole a fondo o al salir con él, lo desechaban por todas sus imprudencias. A finales de sus 25 para cumplir 26 años no esperaba que alguien le tomara en serio. Solo Yuuri María, su amigo y actual pareja destinada lo tuvo en cuenta.

Yuuri Maria a sus castos 15 años era el Omega más codiciado entre todos, pues había este era recién llegado a esa ciudad con sus padres y ese Omega, quien pudo ignorarlo, prefirió tratarlo con amabilidad, con respeto, además de ofrecerle su sincero cariño y amistad. Por ser alguien tímido y ansioso sobre sí mismo, a veces no se proyectaba como debería, aminorando por mucho sus cualidades, Víctor José siempre se encargaba de decirle que era valioso por donde fuese y que no se menoscabara.

Se enamoró perdidamente del tierno jovencito en ese lapso, descubrió que era su destinado ¿Qué cómo lo supo? no lo sabe, simplemente fue la señal de su corazón de que ese chico, era el indicado y luego de confesarse cualquier día (de un modo torpe, sin querer y bastante infantil), Yuuri Maria quedó callado. Él pensó que le rechazaría penando por adelantado, más Yuuri Maria al sonreírle, lo aceptó tal cual y como es porque también intuía que era la persona que estaba esperando, solo que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarlo.

Desde ese día Víctor José ha sido el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra con sus 27 años, pero ahora que lo medita bajo su contexto actual y con esos rufianes en su camino, Se pregunta el por qué ese bello omega sabiendo sus torpezas deliberó en escogerle.

 _—Mi amado no ostentará las grandes joyas, trabajo, enceres y no será el visionario o alfa esperado a la vista de la chusma._ — Yuuri Maria sacó valor para enfrentarles con sus palabras.  _—Pero él es un buen hombre que sabe vivir la vida sin hacer daño a los demás y que también me ama así como al hijo que llevo dentro de mí._

 _—Y-yuu-r-ri —_ Gimoteo su nombre con esa cara empapada gracias a sus exagerados lagrimones de alfa consentido. Su omega es el mejor esposo de todos.

_—Aaaaah, ¿Es que estáis preñado y no rechoncho?_

_—¡Es una pena!_

_—¡Apuesto y el mocoso saldrá igual de imbécil, griego y calvo que ese mengano!._

_—¿Disculpa? ¿Escuché bien? ¿Podéis repetiros lo que has dicho de mi cachorro y mi marido?—_ Yuuri María con la diplomacia más fingida en este reino, no puedo evitar un tic en el ojo y una vena marcada en su sien.

_—Que su crío os nacerá Imbécil._

_—¡Y marrano como aquel panzón, jefé! ¡No se le olvide!_

— _Waajajajajajajaja._

 _"Ay esto no es bueno"...—_ Víctor José por el tono de voz en su "amorcito" (ya que ese era el que usaba cuando lo regañaba) se percató que aquello no sería nada favorable para Yuuri, es decir, puede que con él sí (es un flan de Dios que no se atrevería alzarle la mano) pero los zelotes son otro cuento. Aunque Víctor José estaba por aprender que no hay nada más peligroso que ver a un omega nazareno de ascendencia Japonesa enojado... más aún si su enojo se debe al meterse con sus seres queridos.

 _"Son hombres muertos" —_  Pensó el Omega al sonreirles aparentemente inocente y pronto habló.  _—¿Cariño, queréis llevaros a Makkachin a un lugar seguro y si puedes, podéis pasadme mi sartén por favor?_

 _—Pe-pe-ro M-mi vida, n-no es buena idea que yo te deje sol... —_ No terminó, el de cabello azabache solo giró su rostro y sus ojos demostraban una furia acumulada.

Sería inútil de su parte intentar de dialogar o refutar su orden, ademas no quería ser aporreado por Yuuri en su fase de vaca poseída y prefirió hacerle caso como buen esposo obediente. Yuuri Maria con su sartén en mano y moviéndola de arriba a abajo al sonarla con la otra, poco a poco se fue acercando a los Zelotes que le miraban con escama y algo de escalofríos.

 

_— **T** al vez os permita insultarme o pensar cualquier cosa de este marrano, pero hablar así de mi marido no se las perdono y menos de "mi" retoño. ¡Pidan disculpas si no quieren morir bajo una lluvia de sartenazos!_

Ni sabían el porque presentan tanta pesadez y tembladera ante ese gordo cuatro ojos, ellos se armaron como pudieron.

 _—¡S-SOMOS ZELOTES, M-MALDITA SEA! —_ gritó con tartamudez el líder radical. _—¡Dejen de ser gallinas y enfrentenlo como tal!_

 _—¡Perfecto! —_ Yuuri les esperó listo para atacar. _  
_

 _—¡Makkachin no miréis! —_ Víctor José tapo sus ojos y de paso el de su noble corcel emburrado protegido por los arbustos verdes.  _—¡Que esto será una masacre total!_

 

_**❄️** **❄️** _

 

**_—¡AYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ **

**_—¡ESE OMEGA ESTÁ DEMENTEEEE!_ **

**_—¡QUIERO A MI MADREEE!_ **

**_—¡Vamos mi Yuuri!, ¡Daros con la silla, con la silla!_** _—_  Animaba con su puño al aire ese ruso

A la voz de esa chambrana y de los lamentos exiliados en aquellos infelices que cometieron la brutalidad de meterse con los dos amores de un tal Yuuri Maria (Duro de matar version verse) de Nazaret a pocos kilómetros del majestuoso Belén, la nueva pareja interestelar formada por un joven Arcángel y el arrogante Demonio les buscaban allí, con la esperanza de encontrarles bien. Seung optó por usar ropas oscuras menos llamativas que preservarán la vestimenta acostumbrada del Hanbok. Su paso era cuidado y esquivo, lo poco que pudo averiguar de Belén es que su ciudad era transitoria entre mercaderes y gente de otros confines del mundo por lo que la hacía un tanto peligrosa hasta para los mismos lugareños. "Phichit" (como le nombraba de vez en cuando) sí mantuvo su colorido estilo con el uso de su Lofbaz y Chakkri típicos de las tierras a las cuales representa en su forma humana. El moreno iba de aquí para allá como si de un animalito se tratase, impaciente y preocupado al preguntar por sus amigos.

Lo otro por lo cual estaba arisco era por su aroma, por muy controlado que el chico tenga el pre-celo al tomarse las hierbas medicinales, su fragancia aún persistía con ese dulce enloquecedor producto de su inestabilidad celestial el cual delataba su postura de Omega recién iniciado y para rematar, virgen. Algunos alfas babeaban o buscaban alguna oportunidad de ligar con él aparentando que le querían auxiliar con su rastreo de sus amigos y sin importarles que el chico ya tuviese un collar que les indicase que está formalmente con su pareja. Phichit-riel al tener nula experiencia sobre los cortejos o estrategias que montan los "depredadores" ...Digo...solteros necesitados, les creía su amabilidad.

¡Oh! pero descuiden... en Seung aplica el refrán de  _"más vale el diablo por viejo que por diablo"_

Él sabía como imponer y espantar sutilmente los goleros de su "alado"

 _—¡Seung! ¿SabéIs qué ocurrió con los señores que estaban aquí?_ _—_ indago inocente.

 _—Ni idea y ni me interesa._  — se hizo el demente.

Mostrarles su versión calavera demoníaca a lo zombie en el momento que Phichit-riel fue a confirmar información con una tendera del lugar fue lo justo para hacerlos marchar.

— _Y aun no sabemos nada de mis amigos._  —su ánimo mermó un poco.

— _Ya deja esa cara._ — por alguna razón se pone malhumorado cuando le ve así. prefiere su rostro alegre. — _Llegamos hace 15 minutos, aun faltan muchos sitios por recorrer._

 _—¡Es cierto!, ¡Hay que seguir buscando! —_ rápidamente se contento y salió corriendo disparado. _— ¡Vamos! ¡Andaros!_

— _¡Procurad de ser menos apresurado que recién te repones del pre-celo, coño! ¡Parecéis un roedor!_

_—¡Estoy bien!_

_—Si os desmayais, me largaré y os dejaré a tu suerte...Phitchit._

— _¡No lo harás!_  — grito fresco como si nada.

 _—¿Cómo estáis tan seguro que no lo haré?_  —Fingió indiferencia. — _Os recuerdo que soy un Caído._

— _Y yo diría que para mi buena fortuna, soy un ángel que resultó ser el destinado de... un "Serafín" que fue juzgado injustamente y cuyos sentimientos siguen siendo nobles pese de estar  en el otro bando._  —Se giró sobre de sí para verle alegre y sonriente, mostrando su enlace dibujado en el dorso de su mano que tintineaba con gracia.

En sí dijo aquello sin doble intención, (siempre ha sido franco o deslindado en sus opiniones, es lo que pudo extraer de toda su situación ) no obstante, las palabras de ese muchacho han creado un rollo bonito al joven de ojos negros quien terminó furiosamente ruborizado.

 _— **¡Date prisa, Seung!**_ — el alado recobró su camino corriendo hacia otro grupo de personas.

Seung soltaba el estupor resignado, por más que le hablase le entraba por una oreja y le salía por la otra. Lo cierto es que cada que miraba el tribal que marcaba su enlace completado, que recordaba los besos robados o que devolvía su ojear al moreno inquieto, no podía negar el hecho de que ese crío, tenía razón.

 _"Va jugando" ..._ — pensó y un "je" socarrón apareció tras eso al ir con pausa.

 

_**❄️** **❄️** _ _**❄️** _

__

**U** n rato después a su llegada a Belén, un Yuuri María Triunfal y Víctor José orgulloso de tener un Omega poderoso pero apenado por esos alfas que osaron en retarlo para quedar hechos chilaquiles con puré apunta de sartenazos, buscaron un lugar para alojarse, pero llegaron demasiado tarde y todo estaba completo.

Víctor José desesperado, no quería dejar a su virgen bendito a la intemperie de esa fría noche y se paseaba sus dedos con brusquedad por su pelo platinado y Yuuri María por su parte, ya sentía que su malestar en su vientre iba en aumento a raíz del enojo que tomó por esos trogloditas, más no se arrepiente, valió la pena cada golpe, y sartenada sus cabezas por meterse con lo suyo.

Aunque comprendió que se le fue la mano y ahora solo que se hacía el fuerte ante Víctor José para no causar una catástrofe monumental en su dramaqueenerio reafirmado. Víctor estaba a nada de darle uno de sus tipicos shows cuando la voz de un angelito guardián se escuchó.

— _ **¡VÍCTOR JOSÉ!, ¡YUURI MARIA!, ¡ALABADO SEA MI SEÑOR!**_  —Phichit-riel les abrazó a ambos de la emoción por haberles hallado, sobre todo a Yuuri Maria, quien pronto detectó el aroma dulzón en el alado. La bonita fragancia le ayudo un poco a tranquilizarse y sentirse mejor. Mas no pudo contener su curiosidad y preguntarle de su cambio, Phichit-riel en sus sonrojos explicó lo más "básico" de su situación y la razón por la que le costó mantener su lucha en Jerusalén y les mencionó que una vez que les dejará bien ubicados, iría por el "compañero" que le acompañó durante todo el rastreo para presentarlos.

Víctor José solo entendió lo que le convino de forma pecaminosa y fue indiscreto saliendo con sus despampanantes ocurrencias.

 _—¡Mirad el lado bueno!, estando como un humano Omega podréis gozar de las maravillas terrenales y carnales como mi Yuuri y mi persona o tener cachorros¡ ¡Amazing!_  — Su emoción fue imparable, Yuuri Maria se le olvidó todo malestar después de semejante barrabasada escuchada, se le caía la cara de la vergüenza con el  Arcángel, que para variar, el pobre parecía un farolito rojo de navidad.

—¡ _Y con ese exquisito aroma y belleza expuestas no os dudo que encontrareis pareja que quiera tomar vuestra flor! ¡Como ese muchacho colaborador que habéis mencionado, por ejemplo!_ —la intensidad del rojo en las mejillas de Phichit-riel aumentó o que esa expresión corporal timorata hablase por él, Yuuri Maria estaba a nada de perder su paciencia y de paso su juicio sobre la falta de moral en Víctor José.

_—Pero si no resulta algo con él, tengo un amigo Alfa rubio de ojos verdes y largas pestañas proveniente de tierras celtas que os podría interesar y ..._

_**Sxf** **: ¡** BAMM **!**_

_— **¡Víctor José Nikiforov de Nazaret!, ¡¿Qué clase de atrevimiento es ese?! ¡Respeta al enviado del señor! ¡Es un ente inmaculado!**_

— _Des-d-descuide, joven Yuuri Maria._  — con voz temblorosa, trató de ignorar el comentario en su estado más pudoroso y todavía no había podido explicarles del todo que Seung en sí, es su pareja.

_—¡Yo os diría que fue un descarado!_

_—¡F-f-fue una broma, lo juro! —_ se metió el frentón sin que lo llamaran _,_ el virgen enojado hizo otro amague de usar el Sartén en su frente si no paraba su indiscreción y Víctor José al igual que su instinto de Alfa imploraron perdón.

Digamos que Phichit-riel se intimidó al punto de sonrojarse con mucha fuerza. Parece que estas conversaciones en los humanos es el pan de cada día.

_—Pero él no se equivoca del todo con mi condición, al ser como vosotros no puedo usar mis poderes por los detalles que os comenté y debo cuidarme, ya que presento lo que llamáis en su reino un "Pre-celo" y me hace compatible con su especie, de allí a que use esta gargantilla o collar en mi cuello en lo que regresó a la... normalidad y de allí a que que esa persona me acompañase. Admito que no me acostumbro a tantos cuidados, es "extraño"..._

_—Tranquilo Phichit-riel, pronto veras que tus poderes regresaran._  —Ese fue Yuuri Maria transmitiendo algo de paz con su rostro amable. — _Estoy feliz de que estéis bien y con nosotros._

Víctor José se conmovió por el par de omegas abrazados fraternalmente, jura que de tener algún aparato que le permitiese retratar el momento lo haría, pero debió interrumpirlos para seguir buscando un buen hostal. Fueron tocando varias puertas como también fueron rechazados de manera constante hasta que finalmente, un Alfa de tierras Mezoamericanas y de costumbres Mayas casi se ve obligado a ceder para que pasaran la noche porque su esposo, un Omega del Imperio Chino se compadeció de ellos y regañó a al tacaño dándole duro en la torre con su abanico de mano.

¿Es mi imaginación o todos los omegas se traen algo con eso de golpear a sus maridos?, ¡La autora debería promover la campaña del no al maltrato de alfas o esas vainas!

_—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Vamos! ¡Ay!_

_—Nada de "Ay", "Ey", o "Cuys" Leo Moctezuma de la Iglesia, Te conozco._

_—¡Pero mi Guan, así es la chamba, caray!_

_—¡Ya dije! Ellos se quedan, la pareja del alfa galileo está en cinta y a nada de dar a luz._

_—P-p-p-pero..._

_—¿Y qué me dices d_ _el otro jovencito?, ¡Míralo!_ _—_ Le tomó su temperatura comprobando sus sospechas desde que le sintió su olor. _—_ _Se ve flaco y afiebrado por su pre-celo, pobrecito._ _¡No seas negado!_

_—Pero si todo está lleno, Mi'jo. Los mecos esos de los espartanos se irían porque me debían un chingo y recién me pagaron hoy. Ya no los puedo echar, el único lugar disponible sería el establo y esa madre ta' bien cutre._   
  


El alfa nazareno, el omega virgen e imaculado y el alado guardián les escurría esa gotita por su sien tras verles esa discusión en un idioma incomprensible y pronto otro individuo, quien llevaba rato observándoles tras guiarse por la fragancia de su omega angelical, intervino para dar una solución dialogando en la misma jerigonza.

_—¿Si te doy esta lana dejarás de quejarte y permitirás que ese Alfa fresón de allí con el omega preñado junto al roedor de mi compañero puedan descansar en esa parte de tu hostal?_

— _¡Hecho cabrón!, Hablando claro se entiende la gente. —_  a ese maya majadero se le vio el signo peso pintado en sus ojos con la cantidad de dinero en sus manos. 40 monedas de plata y 10 de oro.  _—Es un placer hacer negocios con usted, patrón ya mero le limpio el rancho._

 _—Es un gusto, y lo quiero bien limpio, cabrón._ —Sonreía airoso y acicalando su fina barbilla. 

_—Ya rugiste._

Los humanos codiciosos como el señor Leo solo ven lo que sus ojos desean, cuando se entere de que sus monedas no son más que carbones da por hecho que se pegaría con un palo. Seung, recién terminaba de hablar con el encargado y su mujer, Phichit-riel con sus mofletes inflados no habrá entendido mucho por la falta de su aura celestial, pero al mirar muy acusador a cierto personaje que solo le faltaban sus cachos y cola a la vista, supuso que el dinero era falso y que hizo algún truco de su parte. Cuando el demonio terminó de arreglar términos, la pareja del Victuuri en su asombro no dejaban de escudriñar la escena más el angelito fue con él,  se lo llevó a unos cuantos pasos, (obviamente dejando al otro con cara de  _"¿ahora qué pasó, joder?"_ ) y se ha de poner en puntas sobre sus pies para murmurarle su reclamo valiéndole un bledo todo.

— _¡Coño, pero que sois la leche!_ — el mohín en su faz hermoso, Seung reía. —¿C _ómo queréis que Dios os perdone vuestra alma, si continuáis tus fechorías? ¡Hijo de belcebú!_

 _—Era eso o que tus amigos con la bendición la pasen afuera, ¿Tú decides, novato?_  — también apaña un tono de voz baja y juguetona, aprovechando que el dueño ya no estaba y se fue a limpiar el establo gracias al "falso" botín.

_—Eres un..._

— _¿Cabeza hueca?_   _¿Idiota? ¿Blasfemo?¡Oh ya sé! ¡Soy todo Gilipollas! fue esa, ¿Verdad?_ — completó el mal pensamiento al crío alado, haciéndole colorear su cara de rojo por el cabreo. — _Dime algo que no sepa._

— _Será mejor que cerréis la boca antes de que me hagáis pecar más de lo que ya lo he hecho, joder._ — mencionó con tono "neutral" para no levantar sospechas ante los demás, quería matarlo.

— _¿Sabéis que me encantas cuando maldices, Phichit?_

_—¡¡Basta, Seung!!_

El sujeto le sonreía sin perder su engreída astucia al ser místico infantil que tenía por novio, y un Víctor José con un Yuuri Maria muy confundidos por ese "flirteo disfrazado", solo se preguntaban una cosa: ¿Quién era el hombre misterioso?

 

 

📷📷📷📷📷  
Continuará  
📷📷📷📷📷

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥N/DE LA SHARY: HOLA OTRA VEZ AL PUEBLO ¿¡Cómo están!? xD y el dramamón...¡¡Continua!! jajaja Este fue el Cap 12 de su Telebovela Colombo-Española-Mexicana.
> 
> Ay ya me esta dando nostalgia porque calculo que estoy a un capi del final y fuera q_q despidanse de la primera saga. TOT Y BIEN SOBRE ESTE CAPI XDD creo que ya sabemos que Yuuri Maria aun si esta preñado os da miedo.... MUCHO MIEDO XDDDD y que a Seung le fascina marear a Phichit xD
> 
> y eso me lleva a las siguientes preguntas. Chan chan chan:
> 
> -¿les gustaron los dibujines?  
> -¿Qué cosas creen que pasarán en el cap 12? o__o (¡Porque ahora si nos preparamos para la Recta final) despidanse del fic Q__Q
> 
> Todo eso y mucho más, solo aquí por su canal favorito (?)
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR:  
> 1) Si tienen alguna pregunta Idiomática, cultural o algo referente al fic, háganmela saber aquí en este apartado.
> 
> 2)Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mis fanarts en mi fanpage de facebook "StarsDub's" y también los invito a leer otros fics o/y Artbooks que llevo por aquí en AO3 y en Wattpad .
> 
> 3) Y si tengo dedazos de redacción, o alguna corrección que hacer, ¡Díganmela! la idea es mejorar q_q y que estos capítulos para ustedes queden bonitos, gracias <3
> 
> 4) ¡Nos vemos en el que sigue! ¡¡¡Cambio y fuera!!! ¡¡Muchos Saluditos a todos!!
> 
> Atte: su servilleta, la Shary :D


End file.
